Love Less Ordinary, Life Extraordinary
by anime-vampiress
Summary: RanmaxYYH. KuramaOC. Ranma has a twin sister, Resha, who turns into a child by cold water. If that's not bad enough, Nodoka has betrothed her to.. Minamino Shuichi? Living together now, how is Kurama keeping his spirit detective job a secret from her?
1. Another Fiance

**I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2 OR YU YU HAKUSHO**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 1: Another Fiancé

'Talking (Japanese)'

-Talking (Chinese)-

"Mind talk/thinking"

* * *

Two months before, somewhere in China 

Saotome Genma and his 16 years old twin were looking around a cluster of springs with poles sticking out of each spring.

-What is this place called again?- the first half of the pair, Saotome Resha asked the guide of the place.

-Tourists, this place is called Jusenkyo. Many tragic…- the Jusenkyo guide's word was cut short by the next pair, Saotome Ranma.

'So this is the tough training spot, huh Pop? Ain't look threatening to me.' Ranma smirked at the older man beside him.

His twin sister beside him frowned. 'Don't be too sure. We hardly know this place. Sheesh Pop, you could at least buy a more readable book! I could strain my eyes and still cannot read it, even if it is Chinese.' Resha rolled her eyes.

'Err… we don't have much money.' Their father answered and quickly jumped onto one of the poles. 'You think you can beat me easily, Ranma?

Ranma smirked and also jumped onto a pole. 'Bring it on, ya old man.' The two started combating.

-Argh! What are they doing?- the guide yelled/asked Resha.

Resha rolled her eyes. -Isn't it obvious? They are gonna fight on those things.-

-Very dangerous, very dangerous- he cried.

'Nani?' –I mean, what do you mean?- Resha said hastily.

-The springs are cursed!- he answered.

-What!- Resha yelled in shock and ran towards her brother. 'Ranma, Pop, don't fall into the…'

At that precise moment, her father was punched by Ranma, accidentally knocking her into a pool before falling into one himself.

Resha surfaced and coughed. She heard a sudden scream and turned around to see a girl looking unerringly like herself emerging from another pool. 'Ran…ma?' she stopped, surprised at her own voice that was high-pitched… and small.

A fat panda came beside them, holding a signpost. 'It's me, your Pop.'

'Re…Resha? Is that you?' the girl's sapphire eyes widen. 'This had to be a bad dream.' The girl looked at herself. 'Am I… you?'

"What in seven hells…" Resha thought as she looked down at her own body.

* * *

Soun sipped his morning tea and sighed happily. It was a nice weekend morning. The sun shone warmly and the birds flew in the sky, chirping wonderful melodies. His family was sitting peacefully eating breakfast with the Saotome's family, his best friend.

Ranma was eating at full speed along with Resha. At least, she was eating gracefully but still, at top speed. It's odd to see a girl with such strange manners, good thing she is cute!

Oh well, what is more important now, he has a son-in-law to carry on the dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

He had wanted a son but fate had decided that he has three daughters instead. Besides, they are really good daughters indeed. Kasumi is motherly and sweet, Nabiki is clever –not to mention sly and wicked, and Akane is a strong martial artist, caring, cute and… girly in a way.

'Oiii, Oyaji! Gimme back my fish ball!'

'Hey, you stupid Pop! Arghhh... gimme that back!'

Ranma and Resha shouted as their father, now in panda form, took their meals from them.

Panda sign: "You want it, come and get it!"

Genma leaped onto the wall and dodged their attacks. Eventually, Resha got back her meal, since her speed is undeniably fast. Ranma throw some more punches, which was counter-attack. He suddenly tripped and landed in the pool.

Another Resha came out.

'Aww man, I just bathed this morning.' Ranma-chan said in a girl's voice, which was exactly like Resha's.

Resha jumped beside the pool and gave Ranma-chan back her bowl that she managed to grab before sending their father into the sky.

'Here, I'll help you.' Resha offered her hand and she took it, still cursing under her breath.

Ah yes, Soun noted, even how tomboyish Resha is, she still love her brother more than anything and is very protective towards him. They continued to eat as if nothing had happen.

Well… this _is_ the usual morning routine.

While eating, Nodoka suddenly spoken.

'Resha, Ranma, I have some news. My cousin, Minamino Shiori, is coming this evening with her son. Please don't wander off.'

'Sure okasan.' Resha and Ranma-chan said in unison.

'Oh my, I haven't seen her in years.' she said happily to herself mostly. She smiled.

'Who is she, okasan?' Ranma-chan asked.

'Hai, you never told us anything about your cousin, okasan.' Resha butted in.

'Oh, we were the best of friends. Her son is around your age, if I'm not mistaken. His name is Minamino Shuichi.'

'What is he like?' Akane asked curiously.

'Oh, he's a good student, the best in his school.'

'Not like somebody here.' Akane said aloud. She glanced at Ranma. His eyes twitched.

'What does that suppose to mean, Akane?' he said angrily.

'Ehhh... did I just said your name?' she asked innocently.

'Don't play innocent with me. I know you meant it by me!' Ranma growled.

'So, what's with it? He may even be better looking than you.'

'Why you uncute...'

'Ranma! Akane! Enough quarreling.' Nodoka raised her voice. They become quiet instantly.

Resha just shrugged.

* * *

'Ah, here we are.' Minamino Shiori uttered in a slightly excited voice. 

Shuichi smiled at his mother and knocked on the door. The door opened to a very sweet young woman. He noted that she could be a tad older than him, probably 19, or her early 20.

'Oh my, you must be Mrs. Saotome's cousin and her son. Do come in.' She spoke in a kind voice. The both of them followed her inside.

'Nodoka!'

'Shiori!'

Everyone in the living room watched as they hugged each other.

Shuichi remembered seeing Mrs. Saotome before. She is very beautiful, sweet and kind. He smiled at her and greeted her politely.

'Dozo yoroshiku, Mrs. Saotome.'

'Ah, Shuichi ne? I haven't seen you for 5 years now. My, you had grown handsomely.' She gave him a warm, motherly hug.

She introduced them both to everyone there.

'This is my husband, Saotome Genma. This is his friend; Tendo Soun, and his three daughters; Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane.'

"Idiot, Emotional –I think, Sweet, Not pretty but not ugly, and Cute!" Youko addressed them one by one.

Shuichi mentally sighed while smiling at them politely.

The three girls blush a little.

'I want to introduce you both to my twins. Ranma! Resha! They are here. Come and meet them, dears.' She said eagerly.

A boy emerged from the hallway.

He seemed about Shuichi's age, with an arrogant facial, but quite attractive. He had stunning blue eyes, black hair with a pigtail and appeared to be wearing a red silk Chinese shirt and long baggy pants.

'This is my son, Ranma.' Nodoka introduced.

Ranma nodded politely at them.

'Where's your sister, Ranma?' Nodoka slowly asked.

'She went to buy some ice, a while ago. She should be back by now.'

Just as Ranma said that, a girl hopped to the wall into the lawn just outside the house. Her head was down as she was brushing herself a little.

Shuichi could only noted that she had the same red hair as his, but in a pigtail as her brother and is a lot smaller. She was also wearing a silk Chinese shirt like Ranma except hers were blue.

'Ah, there you are Resha. Come and meet my cousin, Minamino Shiori and her son, Shuichi.' Nodoka called.

She looked up and Shuichi gazed into the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Now _that_ is a pretty one!" Youko voice swiftly rang in his mind.

"You should stop addressing people like that." Shuichi sighed mentally.

"Hey, that's a compliment!" Youko denied.

'Dozo yoroshiku, Mrs. Minamino, Shuichi.' She greeted suddenly in a voice that sounded... sexy, in spite of her feature that look cute, almost child-like.

"Sexy voice!" Youko stated, amused.

"Youko!" Shuichi hissed mentally.

Youko laughed in his mind.

She bowed a little and excused herself to the kitchen.

Shuichi and his mother sat down afterwards and began to chat with everyone except Kasumi and Resha who was in the kitchen.

'Shuichi, is it true you are the best student in school?' Akane questioned.

He smiled politely at her. 'I'm not that good actually. I had many excellent rivals at school.'

'Which school?' Nabiki asked curiously.

'Meiou High School.' Shiori replied.

'I heard it's a very good school.' Resha's silky-smooth voice interrupted.

She came in with a tray of tea and sat down across Shuichi.

'Resha! It's rude to intrude like that.' her mother assumed sternly.

'Sorry mom.' She turned her head and to Shuichi's surprised, looked him over.

'I heard about _you_. You are... very popular among students, girls mostly. You are 17, aren't you?' She asked.

'Yes.' Shuichi nodded.

'Oh, he's a year older than us, then.' Akane indicated.

Resha nodded then frowned suddenly.

'You are a good fighter?' she asked which sounded more of a statement, than a question.

She has a sense of intelligence in her silver eyes and a hint of arrogance.

"Very sure of herself." Shuichi thought.

"Arrogant." Youko corrected.

"Inherit from her brother, I guess." Shuichi notion amused.

'Not very.' Shuichi lied, giving her one of his charming smile to see her reaction.

She just nodded without the slightest interest and turned her gaze towards her brother.

"Even the Tendo's blushed when I smiled at them." Shuichi thought, for the second time amused.

Youko smirked.

Resha raised an eyebrow at her brother and he frowned a little. They seem to be speaking each other's minds. Ranma finally broke from his gaze and looked at Shuichi.

'Care to spare, Shuichi?' he asked arrogantly.

"My, my," Shuichi thought, mentally smirking along with Youko.

'I'd be honored to.' he smiled.

Half an hour later 'Wow, you're not bad at all.' Ranma said and brush away his sweat from his forehead with a towel.

'And you are really good.' Shuichi said smiling at him.

Ranma grinned and continued. 'How about a rematch...'

'The next time you came by.' Resha interrupted him suddenly.

They glared at each other for a moment and finally Ranma sighed in defeat.

'Fine! Whatever you say!'

Shuichi looked at them curiously and said, 'Can you both speak minds?'

They looked at him taken aback and Ranma burst out laughing.

'It's nothing like that. Well… let's just say it's a twin thing. We understand each other. Besides...' Resha quirked an eyebrow, smirking. 'Action speaks louder than words.' She continued.

They walked back towards the house by the lawn, Ranma still laughing.

'Stop laughing already, Ranma!' Akane said frustrated and whacked him on the back of his head.

Ranma lost his balance and fell into the fishpond.

To Shuichi's surprise, a girl, look unerringly like Resha, emerged from the pond.

'Aww man! This is the second time today. Stupid Akane!' She even sound like Resha.

Resha rolled her eyes in annoyance and helped her out.

'Don't fret. This is Ranma. He's just cursed...'

'Oh, Jusenkyo springs, isn't it?' Shuichi interrupted, suddenly remembered of a mission he went once with the Reikai Tantei(sp?).Kuwabara almost fell into one, but the Jusenkyo Guide managed to warn them.

'You know of The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo?' Akane asked incredulously.

Shuichi regret saying that.

'I heard a lot about it.' he said quickly.

She nodded, but he detected Resha didn't buy that. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything about it.

Shuichi averted his eyes from hers and stared at Ranma-chan. He looked everything like Resha, except the fact that his eyes are still the same blue color. Ranma-chan grumbled as she went inside to change.

Just as the three went into the house, Shuichi heard his mother and Mrs. Saotome saying something barely audible, save for he's a youkai.

'Maybe it's not the right time,' his mother said nervously.

'I think we should tell them tomorrow, Shiori.' Mrs. Saotome replied.

They both stopped talking when they entered the room.

'Is something wrong?' Resha asked.

They just shook their heads timidly.

Resha narrowed her eyes in doubt, but then shrugged it off.

Shuichi and his mother had a nice dinner afterwards, which was quite normal apart from Ranma and Resha eating at maximum rate while defending their meals from their father's reach. It reminded him of Yuusuke and Kuwabara eating.

"Seriously, I can't believe she's like that." Youko said rather gingerly.

"At least she still has grace in her speed." Shuichi remarked, smirking at him.

'Done!' The twin suddenly said in unison and excused themselves.

'Please forgive their rudeness, they are always like that.' Nodoka sighed.

'It's alright.' Shuichi's mother replied.

Shuichi just beamed. They slept there for the night for they took the train home to Sarayashiki(I think that's the name of the town) the next evening.

Breakfast was just as usual. Genma tried to grab Resha's meal, but only succeeded in taking her fish.

'Gimme that back, Oyaji!' they were now fighting in the lawn.

He took a bite from her fish.

'Arghhh… my fish! You ate it!' she grabbed the fish when he tried to take another bite but suddenly they both fell into the pond.

A panda and a little girl emerged.

'Damn it! My food!' Resha-chan whines, in a cute, childish voice.

The others watched with sweatdrops on their head.

'Oh, did I told you that my twins and my husband are cursed?' Nodoka suddenly asked.

'No…' Shiori replied, still shocked.

'They fell into The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo a few months ago. My husband fell into The Cursed Spring of A Drowned Panda; Ranma fell into The Cursed Spring of A Drowned Girl; and Resha fell into The Cursed Spring of A Drown Child.'

'Can't they be cured?' Shuichi asked.

'Naw. We just need hot water to turn us back to normal.' Ranma replied, going towards Resha-chan and Panda, still fighting beside the pool. He was carrying a kettle full of hot water and poured it onto them both.

'Arghhh…hot! Hot! TOO HOT!' Resha yelled along with her father.

Ranma grinned. 'Sorry.'

After breakfast, Resha went to the dojo for a workout with Ranma and Akane. Nodoka, Shiori and Shuichi came to watch a few minutes later.

'Resha, Ranma, there is something I need to talk about.' Nodoka interrupted.

'What is it mom?' Resha said between dodges.

'Ummm… maybe you should sit down a moment.'

Resha flipped Ranma's leg swiftly; making him fell on his back.

'Sure.' she said indifferently.

'Ittai! That hurts Resha. Sheesh, I ain't sparring with you anymore!' Ranma pouted.

Resha raised an eyebrow, smirking.

'She _won't_ be sparring with you after this.' Nodoka spoke calmly.

Everyone turned to her in surprised.

'Resha sit down.' She continued coolly.

_Everybody_ sat down anyway.

'Resha, I'm sorry I never tell you this before, also you too Shuichi.' She stopped, looked at her cousin a little anxious.

Shiori nodded and she carried on.

'Resha… you and Shuichi… are betrothed.'

Shuichi blinked and tried to take in what had just been said by her.

There was a very long pause, then…

'WHAT!' Resha yelled at the top of her voice.

Everyone jumped at her unexpected wrath.

'MOM! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!' Her face become red with fury then, turned white. She looked as if she's going to faint.

Bump!

She fainted.

'Resha?' Ranma cried, trying to woke her up but she didn't move.

Her face just got paler.

"Seriously, this can't be happening…" Shuichi thought, his mind for the first time became blank.

* * *

Resha stirred and saw Ranma sitting beside her. 

'Resha, you're awake.'

She sat up and rubbed her head, still can't think clearly yet. She looked around, confused then saw Shuichi at the back. She rapidly remembered what just happened and her face darken.

'Resha…I,' her mom uttered. 'I'm sorry… It was made before you were born, Shiori and I… We, we set this thing on the day you were born. Shuichi was 3 months old that time, he… he doesn't know this either.'

Resha bend down her head, so no one could see her expression.

"Why does the same thing has to happen to me?" she considered sadly.

'Resha, look at me.' her mom said.

For the first time, she didn't obey her.

Ranma was surprised when she didn't even budge.

"Resha NEVER disobey mom. Mom looked hurt but she seemed to understand why."

Nodoka continued, her tone firm. 'Resha, this is for your own good. Don't disobey me, child.'

Resha still didn't move.

'Pack your things, Resha. You will be living with them from now on.'

That did the trick.

'What?' Ranma and Resha demanded in unison.

"Mom looked surprised at my slightly harsh word but this is too much." Ranma thought.

'Mom, I'm not leaving Ranma at any cost.' Resha said angrily.

'Ranma can take care of himself, Resha. He's not a child and you _cannot_ control him.' Nodoka sighed and put her hands on Resha's shoulder.

'I know you were never separated from your brother ever since you were born, but you must learn to let him go. He's an independent boy and you need to be independent too. Please listen to me, I'm your mother.'

Resha looked at her in the eyes and finally nodded halfheartedly.

'Yes, mom.' She said weakly.

"This REALLY can't be happening." Youko pointed.

* * *

Resha finished packing her things, which were not much by the way. She doesn't have fancy clothes with the exception of two or three that her mom insisted on buying a few weeks ago. 

She sighed and looked around the dim room. She came here hardly two months ago and finally met her mom after so long… but now she needs to go away, leaving her most precious brother.

"I guess mom was right about that though. I can't be with him forever. Life needs to go on. Yet, I hardly knew this guy! My fiancé? Seriously!" she rolled her eyes.

"True, he is nice and polite… but who knows what's behind. He half-lied to us and he _is_ a good fighter. Better than Ranma, I can tell. He's been holding back when they were fighting. That's odd. It's as if he doesn't want us to know of his real ability. Oh well, I'll get the chances, since I'm going to be living with him 24/7!" she pondered sarcastically.

Living with a guy is not actually a problem for Resha since she had been traveling all over China for 11 years with her brother and Pop. She knows how to protect herself.

Resha noted that Shuichi is handsome in a way, but then again she kept sensing an eerie aura/spirit around him since the first time she set eyes on him.

It wasn't evil but it was something close to that. It made her cautious around him.

Beside that, she doesn't and never thought about boys so seriously before, let alone having any boyfriend.

She noted that boys are usually stupid, but here in Nerima, particularly in Furinkan High School, they are exceptional.

Why?

Because they are DUMB!

First is the mad Kuno Tatewaki, and his everlasting love towards her, Akane AND Ranma girl-form, which he called as "Osage no Onna"(pigtail girl) or "Resha's Twin Sister". Resha doesn't know how many thousand times she kicked him to the sky when he tried to hug her.

Then, there are these fanatical boys all around Nerima who keep trying to ask her out.

"Really!" she pondered sarcastically.

She has no love for boys since they are so stupid, and as for girls,

CERTAINLY NOT!

She is not a lesbian. Still, sometimes she wishes she wasn't a girl. Girls are so WEAK! –Including herself that is!

The door suddenly opened to reveal Ranma.

He fiddled with his fingers.

'Err… can I come in?'

She nodded her head.

He sat down beside his twin sister.

'Umm… have you finish packing?'

She nodded again, still not saying anything.

'Err… umm…'

Resha knows Ranma very well. He's always not good at saying things _especially_ when it comes from the heart.

She looked at her twin sadly then hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

Silently, he hugged her back. They both knew it'll be a long time before they see each other…

Again.


	2. So This Is The Real Shuichi!

**Author's note: **Thank you so much to GoldenKitsuneHime13 for reviewing. After reading it, I was so happy I made the third chapter and it's already done!(jumps up and down) Thank you to all readers. You people are the BEST!(bow respectfully) On with the second one!(smile and waves)

'Talk' "Mind talk"

_2: So This Is The Real Shuichi!_

Shuichi looked at Resha who sat in front of him in the train.

"This is bad," he thought.

"No it's not! She would make a cute fiancé." Youko commented.

"That's beside the point! She is NOT stupid like most girls and she will bound to found out who I am… or who we are sooner or later." Shuichi pointed.

"Hmm… I wonder how long is it going to take before she founds out. That would be interesting!" Youko pondered smirking.

"Still I don't know how much I can trust her!" Shuichi replied.

"Well duh! You knew each other hardly 24 hours." Youko mocked.

Shuichi ignored him and continued to ponder.

"Seriously, I could not believe this girl is my fiancé. How could mother do this? I thought she trust me. Furthermore, this girl is… not actually could be called a girl. She's so _boyish_ and is so not wife material. She is going wreck my life. I mean _really_ wreck It." Shuichi mentally sighed.

"Don't say that too soon, though, I guess… this is not going to be an ordinary life!" Youko treated lightly.

'Here we are dear, make yourself at home.' Mrs. Minamino said smiling.

Resha looked at the house. It was nothing like the dojo.

It was more… city-like.

"Well duh, this is a _city_!" she pondered dryly.

Resha went into the house, following them.

'Here's your room. If you need anything, Shuichi's room is next to yours and mine is just at the end of this hallway.' Mrs. Minamino said pointing to the far-off door.

"So much for **just**." Resha thought with a small sweatdrop.

'Thank you Mrs. Minamino.' she said politely.

Resha remembered her mother keeps telling her repeatedly to be polite when she was there.

'Oh no dear, don't call me that. You could call me mother, and Shuichi by his name.'

Resha's right eye twitched.

"HELL NO!" Her head shrieked.

'Err… could I call you Aunt Shiori instead? You are sort of my aunt.' she managed to murmur demurely.

She seemed a little disappointed. 'I… sure, certainly dear.'

Resha was positive she saw Shuichi gave a sigh of relieve from the back of his mother. She mentally smirked at that.

'Mother, I'll cook tonight if you don't mind. You looked all-in.' Shuichi murmured to his mother.

'Oh thank you dear. I do feel a little weary. I think I'll go and take a nap for a tad time.' She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.

'What would you like to eat?' Shuichi asked the very minute his mother shut her door room. He turned towards Resha and she turned back to look at him, startled, but quickly regains her composure.

'Anything would be nice.' she replied graciously.

He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Very polite, when did she learn that?" Youko remarked.

'What?' She asked, questioningly.

'No, nothing. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.' he replied, smiling charmingly.

Again, she just nodded without even slightly mesmerized by his charm and went into her room.

Shuichi just shook his head, mentally smirking.

"I never had seen a girl who isn't mesmerized by my smile before. They would blush and stutter like crazy. She is so different," he thought.

"Yup! She even looks at you in the eyes when she talks to you." Youko replied smirking, as Shuichi went into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Resha came into the kitchen 20 minutes later.

'Can I help you with anything?' she asked.

'No thanks. Everything is fine.'

She looked over the dishes prepared, observing them.

He looked at her when she frowned.

'Is something wrong? I assure you, I'm a good cook.' Shuichi joked, smiling at her.

She acknowledged that he was just kidding, and smiled back at him.

"She has an attractive smile." Shuichi thought.

"True" Youko nodded.

'What?' she asked suddenly when she saw him pausing.

He just smiled and shook his head.

'Nothing.' he replied, mentally slapping himself.

Youko laughed.

'Do you always eat so much?' she asked, her frown back.

Shuichi almost laughed at that.

'Oh, no actually. It's just that you seem to eat a great deal...' he uttered acting as innocent as he can.

She looked at him with half-closed eyes, showing her annoyance.

"She actually looked cute that way." Youko remarked.

'I'm so moved!' she said sarcastically.

Shuichi's smile finds it's way back to his lips, amused.

She rolled her eyes and spun her head back to observe his cooking.

'I'm not actually surprised that you can cook. Ranma can cook as well, and they were pretty good.' She said a little sadly.

He knew she missed her brother, by the look on her face so he didn't say anything back.

His mother appeared into the kitchen after that, and they sat down to eat.

'I did say that I'm not surprised that you're a good cook, Shuichi, but this is amazing! You are a _great _cook.' Resha praised him after dinner.

"I'm so full! I ate EVERYTHING he cooked!" she thought.

He smiled.

She started chatting with him and his mother.

Somehow, she felt as if she was home. They treated her really nicely and warmly; it was impossible to be impolite.

'Resha dear, about school, I think you should go to Shuichi's school.' Aunt Shiori stated.

"Meiou High?" she whispered in her head in disbelief.

'I'd love that!' she exclaimed happily.

She heard that the entrance exam is really hard, but hey! It's one of the best schools in Japan!

"Better than Furinkan anytime." she thought mentally rolling her eyes.

'You'll be taking the entrance exam tomorrow, dear.' Aunt Shiori continued after a startled pause.

She nodded happily.

An hour later Resha paced up and down her room. She needed a workout, but she can't do it in this room. She looked outside her opened window and decided to go somewhere near for some exercises.

The moon was full and shining gaily.

She saw a tree outside Shuichi's window, a narrow branch stretched outside hers. She jumped on top of it agilely, thankful that she is _very_ light.

All of a sudden, she nearly shrieked when she saw a small black figure with shining red eyes looking at her.

'WHAT THE F! Who the hll are you and WHAT THE HLL are you doing there like that!' she bawl in a low tone.

"I thought I almost died!"

Before the silhouette could move, Shuichi opened his window.

'Hiei? Resha?' He uttered stunned.

"Oh, one of Shuichi's friends. Must have come to look for him. I think I better go away." Resha turned to him.

'Tell aunt Shiori I went for a workout… if she asked you. Sorry if I bothered.' she said and jumped onto the rooftop. A few seconds later, she was gone from sight.

Hiei watched as "the stupid ningen girl" hopped off. He turned his gaze towards Kurama.

'We've got a mission.'

Kurama nodded and made his way outside.

'Where are the others?' he asked.

'Down the street. They are waiting.' Again he nodded and they went off.

Three hours later Resha-chan swept the sweat off her little head. She had turned into her chibi-form about an hour ago to train in that appearance.

"That's a good workout. I think I'll better head back now." she looked at the full moon.

It actually reminded her of her twin. She heaved a big sigh then felt a strange aura nearing her, and fast.

She turned around.

'Damn it, he's as slippery as eel!' Yuusuke cursed under his breath.

'Emm…' Kurama said, his breathing rugged.

They had been chasing this youkai for like what? Three hours now? He dodged their attack as if he was made out of rubber.

"Hn! His face _does_ look like a rubber eel." Hiei said in his mind.

They chased him until they came to a park. They all suddenly noticed a small silhouette in the middle of the park.

The youkai saw it too, and swiftly made his way towards it, which Kurama assumed, to make it a hostage.

Resha-chan turned around and gracefully jumped over an eel-face person who almost grabbed her. She kicked his head making him "kissed" the tree in front of him; more like smashed his face into it!

'You must be a tree-hugger.' She pointed sarcastically, in her cute childish voice.

She heard a few footsteps coming near her and spun her head warily as four person stopped in front of her.

'Resha-chan?'

She knew that calm voice. It was Shuichi.

'Shuichi, who is this tree-hugger?' she asked pointing at the now fainted youkai.

The two other persons laughed aloud at her cute comment.

She pouted. Well, she tried to be sarcastic, but her cute, childish voice made her sound like a little innocent kid asking for ice cream.

The last smallest one however went to the youkai and tied him up. She realized he was the person she met on the tree.

"Now that was funny." Youko was laughing along with the other two.

'Did he hurt you?' Shuichi asked concerned. His mother is going to be upset if anything happened to her, especially in her chibi-form.

Resha-chan shrugged her shoulders.

'Naw, more like I hurt him.' she stated flatly, pointing at the youkai.

They were now looking at her amazed.

'You kicked him into the tree?' Shuichi asked slightly surprised.

'Yes! And what are you doing here anyway?' she asked, putting her hands on her small hips.

'Aww… she's so cute! Who is she, Kurama?' Kuwabara asked, stoking her head.

She smiled at him cutely. She always liked people patting her head like that. She suddenly turned sharply at Shuichi. 'Kurama?'

'Err…' Shuichi glared at Kuwabara who took a step back from him.

Resha-chan jumped onto Shuichi's shoulder and sat there. She looked at his surprised face from above his head.

'Care to tell what's going on, _Kurama_?' she smiled innocently but dangerously, pressing the word Kurama.

Kurama sighed, feeling defeated.

"Wow! Hardly a day, and she already found out. I'm impressed!" Youko declared in triumph.

Kurama grunted in his mind and Youko laughed.

'Alright, I'll tell you, but first let me introduce them.' He said.

Resha-chan nodded and looked at them over his head.

'Hello! My name is Resha, Saotome Resha. I'm…' she said eloquently then hesitated for a while before she continued, 'Kurama's cousin.'

"He wouldn't dare!" she thought when Shuichi smirked at her. She tugged at his long hair.

Kurama cringed a little. 'Yes, well this is Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yuusuke and that one is Hiei.'

'Hello little Resha!' Kuwabara exclaimed picking up Resha-chan from Kurama's shoulder.

'Hey ya adorable little girl!' Yuusuke said, messing her hair.

She giggled, it's always funny the way people would treat her in her chibi-form.

'Hn! Stop messing with the brat and lets go and take this "eel-face" to Koenma.' Hiei grumbled.

'Fine, let's go. Kurama you better take her home.' Yuusuke said, pushing her towards Kurama.

Resha-chan grabbed his hand.

'But I want to go too.' she whined, tears filling her eyes. She knew that people _never_ disagree on her when she does that.

"Wow, now that's a good actress! She needs an award!" Youko pointed.

Kurama shrugged him off. He went towards her. 'No! We better go home, Resha…'

She tightened her gripped on Yuusuke's arm, a look of forbiddance in her silver eyes.

'No! I want to go. If not, I'll tell your mom about this whole thing! I bet she doesn't know.' she smirked when Kurama stopped, stunned at her words. She was right then.

Kurama sighed a little frustrated.

'Fine, but don't you dare tell my mother!' He spoke a little sternly.

She smiled happily and went to hug him.

'Okay! I promise!' Her silver eyes shone brightly as she looked at him.

"I never thought she could be so childish." Youko comment as Kurama blushed.

A portal appeared and they went into it.

Once there, Resha-chan blinked in bewilderment as she saw ogres running all around her, carrying paperwork and stuffs.

Kuwabara picked her up.

'Don't be frightened, they are called ogres and are harmless.' He patted her head.

'Err… sure.' She sweatdropped.

They went into a room that was quieter. The was a large table full of piled paperwork. A baby popped out between the paperwork.

'So you've caught the youkai? Good, he will be gladly put into jail.' the little baby spoke in a rather haughty voice.

The "eel-face" youkai was taken away from the room.

Resha-chan lifted up an eyebrow.

'Is he like me?' she asked Kurama.

Kurama smiled and shook his head. 'No. He is the Prince of The Spirit World; Koenma.'

Koenma looked at Resha-chan.

'Who is she and why do you brought her here?'

Before anyone could answer him, a girl with aqua hair and blue eyes burst in on an oar. She jumped down and wave to them.

'Hey guys! You've been out for hours. What happened? Have you caught the youkai? and who's this? Wow, she's so cute! Kurama, did you found her? Is she lost? Can I hold her?'

Her bubbly personality frightened Resha-chan and she quickly hid behind Kurama.

'Who is she?' Resha-chan asked him demandingly.

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

'You're not scared, are you, Resha-_chan_?' he asked back, pressing the word "chan".

Her eyes twitched.

'Excuse me? Of course I'm not scared of her! Her suddenness and vivacious personality is driving me almost crazy! That is all!' she snapped at him in her small voice.

'Wow, take it easy little one, didn't know you could be so feisty.' Yuusuke uttered a little astonished.

'I'm Botan. Nice to meet you, little girl!' The aqua-head person replied, not losing her bounciness.

By this point, Resha-chan was rather tense.

'I'm not a little girl, I'm 16.' She pointed.

'Aww… she doesn't know the difference between 16 and 6. So cute.' Kuwabara muttered.

She grimaced and rolled her eyes. She saw Kurama trying to hide his smile by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. She glared at him.

'I didn't say anything.' He declared now smiling.

She sighed desperately, and produced a hot bottle from her back. She splashed herself with the hot water, and in front of them stood an extremely pretty, soaked girl.

'Happy?' she said sarcastically, in a silky-smooth voice. She turned to glare at Kurama, who was the only one in the room that is not shocked.

'What?' he asked innocently.

She didn't say anything back.

'How… how did you do that?' Yuusuke asked, still astounded.

'A curse. Cold water turns me little, hot water turns me back.' she said briefly.

'Remember when we went to Jusenkyo in China? She fell into one of the Cursed Springs.' Kurama reminded.

'You mean, those ponds with poles sticking out of it? The one Kuwabara almost fell into one?' Yuusuke asked amused and amazed.

'Yes.' Kurama and Resha said in unison.

'What's your name?' Koenma inquired.

'Resha, Saotome Resha.'

'Ah, yes. I've heard about you. You have a twin, ne? You both are well known in China.' He nodded shortly.

It was her turn to be surprised.

Kuwabara headed towards her.

'Where did you hide that bottle, I never notice it before.' he questioned.

Resha sweatdropped.

'Never mind that. I always carry it, for times like these.'

"Smart-ass" Youko said suddenly in Kurama's mind.

'I think we should head back home now. Please excuse us. Lets go, Resha.' Kurama said.

Resha nodded and followed him.

Kurama told about himself and about Youko as they headed home.

'I see. So, you have another spirit in you and he's a fox youkai. That explain the odd eerie aura I felt sometimes whenever I'm with you.' she muttered.

"Eerie?" Youko asked a little offended.

Kurama was surprised at that. 'You mean; you can feel his present?'

'Of course! And it's bothering me. Tell him to stop looking at me that way!'

"What way?" Youko asked slighted.

'What way?' Kurama asked astounded.

She looked at him uncomfortable.

'I don't know how to say it. It felt as if… as if…' color was rising on her cheek.

'Yes?' Kurama encouraged curiously.

Youko was now smirking, watching her; he knew exactly what she was feeling.

She felt that disturbing sensation again. It felt as if someone was touching her, teasing, caressing.

'Like what he's doing now!' she snapped.

Youko snickered and Kurama frowned.

"Youko, I don't understand what she's saying. Did you do something to her?" Kurama asked in his mind.

"Hey, I never touch her… yet." he smirked.

Kurama understand immediately. 'I see what you mean.'

She blinked, surprised then hastily shrugged it off.

'So… Aunt Shiori doesn't know anything about this whole thing?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Yes. So please don't tell her _and_ other people about this, no matter what happen.' he said a little worried.

Resha nodded in agreement. 'Alright, I promise you I won't tell anyone especially Aunt Shiori.'

Kurama smiled at her and she smiled back assuring.

'Good night, Resha.'

Just as he was about to enter his own room, Resha stopped him.

'Wait, Kurama!'

Kurama stopped.

'Yes?'

'Err… about the fiancé thingy, could we dropped it out for a while? At least… until we could find a way out of it.' She said uncertainly.

Kurama blinked, surprised.

Resha frowned at that.

'Then… you are okay about us betrothed to each other?' she asked.

Kurama blushed slightly.

'No, of course not! I was just startled… that's all.' He could _really_ use a slap now.

"I would be honored!" Youko said, laughing at him.

'Friends then?' she asked, smiling attractively, her silver eyes reflecting the moonlight making her look extremely lovely.

"She is _seriously_ beautiful." Youko remarked quietly.

'No problem.' Kurama said smiling back, ignoring him.

After that, they said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.


	3. Meiou High School

**Author's note: **Thank you to all readers. You people are the BEST!(bow respectfully) On with the _third_ one!(smile and waves)

'Talk' "Mind talk"

3: Meiou High School

The next morning, Resha ate breakfast that was cooked by Kurama again.

'You are seriously a great cook, Shuichi. A thousand times better than Akane's cooking, beating Ukyo's Okonomiyaki and Shampoo's Ramen noodles as well. I'm seriously impressed!' she exclaimed as they both walk to school.

She was walking casually on fence, a habit she inherit from her brother.

'Who are they?' Kurama asked, looking up at her.

'Oh, I think you know Tendo Akane. She is the worst chef in the world. Seriously! Everyone always avoid her when she got into the kitchen,' she shuddered before continue, 'Then there's Kuonji Ukyo, a friend of ours when we were 6, and Shampoo(If I'm not mistaken, "Xian Pu" is "Shampoo" in Chinese) is an Amazon fighter from China. The trios are Ranma's fiancés.' She explained unconcernedly.

'Fiancés?' he muttered stunned.

'Yup! It's a long story. Some of Pop's brainless decisions and mistakes. I have no doubt Pop would be awarded "The World Most Imprudent Father", if there were any.' She sighed, shaking her head.

Kurama smiled at her.

"Hmmm, so I was right when I addressed him as an idiot." Youko said, nodding his head.

Kurama sweatdropped.

'Do you always go to school so early, Shuichi?' she asked.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you?'

'Hmmm, nope! Just once in a blue moon.'

'Why?'

Resha made a face. 'Well… there would always be a fight or two before Ranma and me…'

'Ranma and _I_,' Kurama corrected, smiling in amusement.

Resha stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled lightly. 'I hate grammars and literatures! Oh well, as I was saying, there would always be a fight or two before Ranma and I even got into the school gates. And Ranma always loitering about before going to school.'

'Hmm, let's see… and you wait for him?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Of course! Sometimes I have to drag him, but yeah we will always be late. Other than that, fights sometimes, NO! _Resolutely_ finds it ways to the school grounds or in class. There would be a major disaster after that and school had to be closed.' She sighed. 'Worst of all is my former school, Furinkan High, has the most craziest principal in Japan! No, seriously!' she said when Kurama smiled in disbelief. 'Look. I tell you what; everything in Nerima is not what it seems. Look at it once, you think it's just a normal place, but if you go there, or live there, you know how crazy it is. It's bizarre! It will drive you nuts!'

He only smiled, which for the first time, she couldn't interpret what it means.

They walk in utter silence after that. Perfectly seven minutes and twenty five seconds after that, Kurama broke the silence. 'Do you always wear that Chinese outfit? I realized I never seen you in anything but that.'

Resha grinned. 'Sort of love it. It's really comfortable. Besides, I haven't bought the school uniform yet, not unless I passed the test anyway.'

'Good luck in it.'

'Yeah, thanks…' she laugh nervously, 'I need it.'

As they approach the school gate, Resha saw a bunch of girls in a crowd. She heard Kurama gave a low growl.

'Is something wrong Shuichi?' she asked, looking at him and then at the direction he was focusing, the girls.

After that she chuckled. 'Hmmm, let me see… fans?'

'Sometimes, I wish I was back being a ruthless youkai.'

Youko coughed loudly. Resha grinned.

'In that case, I better be gone.' she said, leaping into the school ground.

I'm sure you could guess what happened.

Just where she leapt, was the school's fishpond.

Splash!

"Aww man! Does water always have to find its way to me and Ranma?" she thought desperately.

'Eh, who is this?' one of the girls had heard the noise and came to check.

'Wow, she's so cute!' another one exclaim.

'Let me hold her!' came an extra voice.

If there's one thing Resha-chan hate being a chibi, it's girls squeals and screeches when they saw her. It really scared the wits out of her!

All the girls that had been waiting for Shuichi now swarming her instead.

Resha-chan tried to get out of their reach but failed miserably. They touch her and hugged her in a deathly grip, pulling her cheeks etc, etc. She thought she was going to die when suddenly they all heard a calm voice.

'What are you girls doing?' it was none other than Shuichi.

The girls turned their attention towards him and at that precise moment, Resha-chan slipped out of their grasps and dashed towards the school building. The others stood there blinking, shocked of her speed, save for Kurama that sweatdropped instead.

"Do you think she's afraid of girls?" Youko asked him.

"Maybe something close to that." he answered him back.

Resha-chan found an empty room and produced a hot bottle from her back. She opened it and pour it's content onto herself.

Nothing happened.

Why?

"Aww man! I forgot to refill it this morning!" she thought, smacking her head mentally, irritated with herself for her forgetfulness. She had used it last night! She sighed in annoyance.

An idea suddenly popped out of her mind. She grinned wickedly.

_xxxxx_

'I'm sorry little girl, but you cannot take the test. You are too young!' the principal, Mr. Kobayakawa frowned as he adjusted his glasses, looking at the little girl in front of him, hardly higher than his knees!

The little girl froze in shock, then, her eyes filled with tears. 'How… how could you…' she whined, looking extremely upset and was at the brick of crying.

'Now, now, don't cry!' he said, a little panicky, he didn't want to cause a scene. 'Al… alright then, I'll let you have the test. Just don't cry. After this, you have to leave, okay?' he tried to comfort her.

The little girl looked back at him brightly with her pretty silver eyes and nodded happily. 'Em!'

He sighed in relief and took out the paper test. He handed it towards the cute little girl, who took it, looking very curious. She sat on a writing table in the corner of the room, since she couldn't sit on the chair that was too high for her diminutive body. She started reading the papers quietly, then took out a pen and began scribing onto the sheets.

Mr. Kobayakawa watched peculiarly at her. "I've never had such odd incident like this before in my twenty years of being a principal. Somehow, she looked quite intelligent for such a petite body. Naw, let her have what ever she wants, as long as she stays quiet and is not crying. She'll go away when she's tired enough. I wonder whose child is it though." he then shrugged the thoughts off and continued on his work.

Almost three hours later 'Is the time up yet, Mr. Principal?' Mr. Kobayakawa was surprised at the sudden innocent voice.

He looked at his watch and said, 'Ten more minutes.'

The little girl sighed, pleased at herself. 'I'm done!' she beamed and jumped from the table, going towards him. She handed him the papers and he raised his eyebrow. 'Check it! If I pass, you must let me into the school.' She said rather seriously.

He saw the determination in her small silver eyes, and didn't have the heart to say no. "Such a cute little girl." he thought.

'Alright.' He said halfheartedly.

He took the papers and looked it over.

He stopped suddenly, took his glasses off and wiped it. He put it on and looked back at it more carefully, mechanically taking his red pen to mark it. 'Sit… sit down, while… while I check It.' he ordered in a hoarse voice.

_xxxxx_

Resha-chan smirked in her mind. It had been a full two hours now and the principal finally put his pen down after the eleventh recheck. 'I can't believe this…' he muttered.

'Did I make it?' she asked a little too excited.

'Ye… yes. Yes, you made it. But how…?'

'I'm not six. I'm sixteen.' She pointed in a rather haughty manner.

The old principal blinked.

Resha-chan sighed. 'It's a curse. Cold water turned me like this; hot water turns me back. I err… fell into the fishpond as I got here.' she said sheepishly.

He blinked again then opened his lunch box taking out a thermos which he happened to have one with him.

Resha-chan took it and poured onto herself. She instantly became her usual self again.

'I see. Well, I must say, which I'm sure you knew, we Japanese may not believe in curses, but we don't necessarily _not_ believe in it, ne?' **(Author: I've heard these phrase before though I can't remember when.)**

Resha-chan nodded, thankful that he understood.

'What's your name?' he asked curiously.

'Resha, Saotome Resha. I just moved in yesterday and live with my cousin, Minamino Shuichi.'

'Ah, no wonder your result is the second highest ever rated after Minamino Shuichi. You're cousins.'

'Really?' she said in disbelief. Well, she did thought it wasn't **that** hard, but still she didn't consider it as something easy.

He beamed. 'Yes, as a token for your victory, I will granted you one wish, that is necessary of course.'

'A wish?' she thought for a few seconds then grinned mischievously.

_xxxxx_

Class 1-A was fairly quiet as the students listen attentively to the teacher's lecturing. A sudden knock on the door broke everybody's concentration and they turned their heads to look as the principal walked in and handed their teacher a paper.

Their teacher, Miss. Miyuki, beamed at the class after that and said, 'Well, attention class, we seems to have a new student in our class. Please welcome, Saotome Resha!'

The door opened for the second time and a small girl came in and jumped onto the teacher's desk to everyone's bewilderment.

'Hello, minna-chan! Dozo yoroshiku! My name is Saotome Resha and I just moved in yesterday. Any questions?' she said in a highly fluency cute childish voice.

The class blinked once or twice, and then everybody raised their hands.

Resha-chan and Mr. Kobayakawa sweatdropped.

'Err… you.' Resha-chan pointed to the prettiest girl there.

'Little child, don't you think you are too young to go to high school? Why don't you go back to your kindergarten,' she requested in a very arrogant tone. A few girls giggled.

"My, my. So arrogant. She's so going to pay one day!" Resha-chan thought heatedly.

'I'm sorry but I'm not 6. I'm sixteen, and… I'm stunted.' She acted, saying in a very quiet voice, looking extremely hurt and sad.

Her acting was so heartbreaking that the whole class fell quiet.

Mr. Kobayakawa sweatdropped. "She's a good actor."

If Youko was there, he would have agreed wholeheartedly.

A boy, sitting in the front row suddenly got up and said, 'Well, in that case, it's okay. We welcome you with open arms, right class?'

The were nods here and there and the boy beamed. He was quite attractive with short blond hair and kind hazel eyes that seems to indicate wisdom, importance and leadership.

"Must be the class monitor." Resha-chan thought. 'Thank you, minna.' She bowed gratefully.

'Err, can I asked you something?' another boy stood up beside the class monitor, he was wearing a little differently, which suggest him a prefect.

Resha-chan tilted her head a little, cutely. 'What is it?'

'Oh, well… why are you wearing a boy's outfit? You are a girl, ne? In addition, I thought the school rules did mention about clothes ethics.'

She blinked. 'Well, I made a request to Mr. Kobayakawa.' She pointed at him.

'Yes, you see, she got the second highest score after Minamino Shuichi last year, so I told her I would grant her a special wish. And that is what she wants.'

They all turned to look at her in disbelief.

She just smiled innocently, mentally laughing.

'Well then, she needs to sat in the front seat…'

'I will sit behind, teacher. She can took my place.' The boy prefect that asked Resha-chan earlier cut off Miss. Miyuki.

'Thank you, Kagami.' The teacher said.

Resha-chan blinked in total surprise.

"Wow, people here are really nice," she thought.

'Arigato gozaimasu.' She bow again happily then hopped from the teacher's desk to land neatly on Kagami's desk. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

She glared at the haughty-pretty face girl earlier and continued, 'Oh, and for a miniature body like myself, I'm quite stronger than most people.' She then smiled innocently at everyone.

Class then carried on rather like before, as everyone turn back their attention to the teacher.

Kringgggg…..!

It was lunchtime. Some of the students went to the canteen to eat, others opened their lunchbox and sat at their own table chatting, and as for Resha-chan, she also sat on her desk, opening her oversize bento that Kurama made for her. She was really pleased about it.

Two boys and a girl stood before her, so she looked up at them. They were Kagami, the prefect, Kazuki the monitor, and a girl with short blue hair that reminded her of Akane's hair and compassionate green-aqua eyes.

'Hello, do you want to sit with me for lunch?' Resha-chan asked kindly.

They looked at each other and smiled at her. 'Sure.' They said in unison.

'Hi, I'm Midori. This is the class monitor, Kazuki, and Kagami, the prefect.' The girl introduced.

Resha-chan grinned at them as they sat on the chairs around her. 'I'm sure you know my name. Want some?' she asked.

They took it gratefully, thanking her.

'Wow, this is delicious, did you made them?' Kagami asked.

'Naw, Shuichi made 'em. He's really nice to cook for me so much.' She answered.

'Shuichi… Minamino Shuichi?' Midori muttered surprised.

'Yup! He's a really great cook. He knows I ate a lot, though it is a little offending.' She made a face and they laugh.

'Hey, you live with the Minamino's?' Kazuki inquired.

Resha-chan nodded. 'I'm her cousin.' She said simply.

They chatted for the whole recess until it was time for class again.

_xxxxx_

Kringggg…..!

Time for home. Resha-chan sighed as she put her things into her bag –that was almost her size; it looked like Akane's schoolbag, if you know what I mean. She swung it on her back and proceeds to the window. Half the class was out already and rest watched her in astonishment as she jumped from the third floor onto a tree then landed safely on the ground. Midori, Kagami and Kazuki were already out and they saw her.

'Hey, Resha! Over here.' Kagami called.

The majority of the school watched in wonder, who the heck is the little girl running towards three of the hottest students –along with Shuichi and two/three more, in the school.

Resha-chan walked with them and chatted until they neared the school gate. She saw Kurama standing besides the gate, surrounded by his fans and she sighed in sympathy at his sort of miserable looks.

'Shuichi! Come on, lets go home.' She shouted in her sweetest voice, waving at him.

The girls turned around in surprised and Kurama quickly made his way towards her. He looked curious.

'Resha-chan, why are you in that form?' he asked in his calm voice.

She winked secretly at him and asked back innocently. 'What form?'

He understood immediately and sighed in his mind.

"It seems our little girl wants to play." Youko pointed smirking.

"Let her, she's just a child." Kurama said back.

Youko shook his head. "No, she's your fiancé, and she's not that naïve."

Kurama ignored him and smiled at Resha-chan's company. The girl blushed immediately and the two boys smiled back. 'Good afternoon, sempai.' They both said politely.

'Good afternoon. Resha-chan's classmates, I presume?' he asked silkily.

The three of them nodded then said their goodbyes.

'So that means you passed the exam, ne?' Kurama asked as he took her tiny hand and walked home. It made them look like a brother walking with his little sister, and Resha secretly like it that way.

'Em! I've got second highest after you, the principal told me so.'

Kurama smiled at her happy face. 'So how was school and class? Do you like it?'

'Yup! Absolutely and completely love it. They are really nice people and I've got friends already!' she continue to tell everything that has happened to her that day from the time she got away from the girls hugs that morning until after school.

Kurama listened, smiling serenely at her cheerfulness.

"You know, I rather like her when she's not being childish." Youko said suddenly.

"I rather like her this way." Kurama said back.

"Right, make her your sister." He said sarcastically.

Kurama paused. "That is a good idea."

Youko sweatdropped, not knowing what to say now.

Kurama and Resha-chan went home in gladness.


	4. Of Bros, Boyfriends, Friends and Fiances

**Author's note: **Thank you to all readers. You people are the BEST!(bow respectfully) anonymous can review here! I don't mind.(smile)

And yeah, I don't own Ranma ½ or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please, I'm sure you people understand.

'Talk' "Mind talk"

4: Of Brothers, Boyfriends, Friends And Fiancées 

Ranma woke up with a startle as he was flung from the futon into the fishpond outside.

Ranma-chan emerged. 'What is it this time, ya old man?' she yelled.

Genma shook his head. 'You have been waking up late ever since Resha is not around.'

'So what? It was she who always woke me up before you could throw us both into the pond! It's not like it's my fault!' he defended.

'You rely on her too much, Dummy!' Akane said casually without looking at her as she ate breakfast.

Ranma-chan growled as she made her way to the breakfast table. 'Uncute tomboy!' she said under her breath.

Whack!

Akane produced a mallet out of nowhere and hit her right on the head.

'Ittai! That hurts, you cylinder-waist woman!'

Whack! Whack! Whack!

'Baka! Baka! BAKA!' Akane shouted, pounding with all her might.

Ranma walked on the fence rubbing his head. He then glared at Akane. It was a miracle he didn't die after the ferocious blows she gave him. If Resha was there, she would have counter-attacked her easily.

Although it was sort of bothersome the way Resha always defends him, but today he wished she was there.

After he had waked up, his mom and Mr. Soun scorned him. His Pop even finished his untouched meal!

Nabiki on the other hand, tried to sell him her breakfast at a suffocating price, which he had to say no. He now noticed that Nabiki began to sell his girl-form photos _again_, now that Resha's not here.

It was because of a terrible incident that happens a few months back when he, Resha and his pop started to live in the dojo.

Flashback

'Sold for 1000 yen each!' Nabiki said as she trade some pictures to Kuno.

'Oh... Resha's photos, Pigtail girl photos! And so arousing too!' Kuno's eyes almost popped out as he stared at the pictures.

'Yo, Kuno! Nabiki! Whatcha guys doing?' Ranma suddenly landed on Kuno's head, looking over the photos. He suddenly grabbed them. 'Oiii! These are Resha's and I...'

He didn't finish it when Resha, who had came with him, suddenly snatched the photos from him and gaped at it in shock. 'Where did you get this?' she asked Kuno in a low and _very_ dangerous voice.

Ranma was startled when he heard it. She never spoke like that before in his life! Her killing aura is very high and Ranma was very aware that she was not in a superior mood.

'I sell them to him. Got a lot from it!' Nabiki answered casually, totally not realizing where she's headed for.

Slap!

Nobody moved. Nothing seemed to move. For a long time, everything was suddenly still and soundless.

'How could you…?' Resha's whisper broke the eerie silent.

Nabiki slowly looked at Resha. Gradually, she put her hand to her now ruby-swelling-stinging cheek. Blood trickled at the side of her lips; her eyes wide open. Nobody, NO ONE ever slapped her! She gazed into Resha's hurtful and vivid injured silver eyes. A sudden wave of guilt overwhelmed Nabiki.

Resha suddenly walked away in almost a blink of the eye, leaving everyone still shocked and stiff.

It was over a fortnight before things calmed a bit. In between that time, NOBODY got the guts to talk to Resha. Even Happosai didn't dare to provoke Resha, especially as her sky-scraping killing aura didn't subdue the slightest between those weeks.

End of flashback

Ranma was very surprised at that. If it wasn't because he was there to see it, he would have sworn it was fake and wouldn't have believed it himself! Resha was usually calm, almost like mom. She was always the wise one.

However, Ranma had acknowledged recently that Resha was tired of being the one to think ahead, to correct Pop's stupid mistakes, to make the right decisions, to defend him when his fiancées started fights and commotions, to be the one who is sensible in Nerima!

He became aware of Resha kept being in her chibi-form, acting and talking as if there's nothing to worry about in this world, like a child! Almost like Pop turning into a panda and playing with the rubber-tyre acting as if he's a brainless animal!

"Must had inherit that from the old man." he thought sweatdropping.

Nevertheless, she hadn't been a child for so long, ever since he could remember! It must have been hard to be mature all the time, to take all the blames, to correct all the mistakes, to manage all the responsibilities, to care and never to receive anything back in return but tiredness and more problems.

She had matured at a very young age, and the curse just might made her valued how much she missed being a child… and how it felt like to _be_ a child.

"Drat!" thinking make his head hurt. "How could Resha think so much all these years?" he frowned then sighed sorrowfully. "How _did_ she do it?"

Akane looked up at him when he sighed. She saw that he looked sad and felt a little guilty about what she did that morning. Maybe it was her fault but her Nerima-size ego didn't let her apologize to him. He was wrong too! How dare he had said she's a cylinder-waist woman! He never insulted her like that! Okay, so he does insult her at times, but those where Resha's lines!

Resha!

She's always provoking her, more than Ranma does, all because their dads made that stupid arrangement thing. Although Resha didn't say a word about it most of the time, she would always fight with her. Not physically, but psychologically. It hurts her deeply, and Resha knew that.

"The arrogant lass! She wants to keep Ranma, and then fine! It's not that I want him… much."

Akane blushed and looked away quickly, not wishing Ranma to notice her flushing.

They both arrived at the school gate and detected Principal Kuno, their school principal making one of his stupid moves.

"Aww, not again!" Akane and Ranma thought together.

'Today, my students, you must find the bomb that I put somewhere in this school, or your tests scores will be announced in front of everyone!' Principal Kuno exclaimed.

Growls and groans were heard everywhere.

"I guess this is life!" Ranma thought as he made his way towards the Hawaiian-dressed obsessive principal to give him a punch or two.

The days go by slowly, but full of contentment. Resha realized that Sarayashiki was _nothing_ like Nerima. It was less…

...ordinary.

There was nobody to come and burst the walls shouting for revenges or challenges and no chaos anywhere. Simple and peaceful; though she did saw youkais now and then as the Reikai Tantei would go and chase the "low-ranked youkais" as Hiei puts it.

One sunny weekend, Resha-chan went to help her now-so-called _ni-san_ in the garden after breakfast.

'Do you always like plants so much?' she asked in her little voice, sweeping away sweats on her forehead with a towel. She had never done gardening before, and she did it to thank Kurama for one of his superb **magnifying** breakfast.

Kurama smiled at her. 'Yes, imoto. Youko loves it, and I sort of inherit it from him.'

Yes. Kurama started calling her 'imoto/younger sister' whenever they were alone, since his mother would really be upset if she founds out that the two engaged teenagers were actually calling each other brother and sister.

Youko was more than upset. It was because Resha would always be in her chibi-form and it was his **big** mouth that made Kurama started calling her that, and she actually played along by being a cute little sister. Seriously!

On the other hand, Shiori only saw that the two were getting along very well, though_, for a different ground._

'Oh, I see. That reminds me, tell him I said thank you.' Resha-chan said casually.

"Excuse me?" Youko muttered surprised.

'Uh, what for?' Kurama asked curiously.

She blinked innocently. 'Why, he stopped giving me those annoying looks.' She pointed matter-of-factly.

Kurama smiled at her, smirking in his head. "Oh, you stopped?" he mocked.

Youko grunted. "Well, she's always in her chibi-form, and she hasn't _'the look'_ in this form." He commented on back.

Kurama chuckled mentally. "I think she's adorable."

"Yeah, as a sister!" Youko said dryly. He paused for a while before continuing, "Which do you think is the _true _her?"

Kurama hiatus for a while, looking at Resha-chan's childish feature –to her unawareness, then said. "The chibi-form is the one she wants to be, and the older-form is the one she wants to abandon." He answered.

"Hmm, that wasn't a real answer but I agree with that. I wonder why…" Youko whispered.

Kurama shrugged and suddenly Resha-chan was splashed with hot water.

'Ittai! That was hot! Who the hll did that!' Resha's silky voice snapped as she and Kurama both turned around.

'Hi, lovebirds!' Yuusuke grinned with a bucket in his hand.

Kuwabara was laughing his head out. Hiei only grunted.

'Lovebirds?' they both said together then surprised, looked at each other.

Yuusuke's grin widens. 'From the look Ku… Shuichi was giving you, I took you two are lovebirds.'

'The look he's given me?' Resha asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurama.

Kurama gave a very faint blush, highly unnoticeable, no thanks to Resha's sharp sight. She smirked and Kurama could have curse under his breath.

"Aiyaa, a misunderstanding! Too bad." Youko said indifferently.

'It's nothing like that.' Kurama assured.

She nodded unconcerned then turned to their visitors. 'Watcha guys doin' here anyway? Another mission, I supposed?'

'Nah, just passing by.' Yuusuke replied.

Mrs. Minamino suddenly popped her head out from the kitchen window. 'Resha dear, would you mind going to the shops? I need some things.'

Resha was just going to say no when she realized she could get her hands on some ice-creams. 'Okay, Aunt Shiori.' She went to get the list from her then jumped on the fence, ready to go. She suddenly turned to them. 'Who wanna join me for some ice-creams?' she grinned.

Kurama sighed, shaking his head. 'You've been eating ice-cream _every_day.'

She shrugged, looking down at them all. 'I'll never get fat.' She pointed.

Yuusuke grinned. 'I'll go.'

'Nah, I have a date with Yukina.' Kuwabara said and went off.

'Who's Yukina?' Resha asked.

'Someone he had a big crush on.' Yuusuke replied nearing her.

'Hiei, dontcha wanna join us?' she asked.

'Hn.' was all he said.

'He means no thank you.' Kurama enlightened her when she blinked in confuse.

'Oh...' she sweatdropped.

The two of them went to an ice-cream parlor, after she finished buying the things Aunt Shiori needed.

'Can I have a big sundae, please?' Resha said in her most charming voice to the young man at the counter.

He blushed and stuttered. 'Su…sure.'

Her companion watched in amusement as she flirted.

When they finally sat down, Yuusuke remarked, 'I can't believe you just did that!'

She smirked. 'Got this for half the price, and I learn that from my bro.'

'Your brother?' he said astonished.

'Kurama didn't tell you? I had a twin brother, who also had a curse. He turns into a girl that looks everything like Me. Also, my Pop turns into a panda.' she informed.

'Wow, you have a weird family.' Yuusuke said.

Resha only nodded and started to eat.

Ranma walked downtown of Sarayashiki, looking at Minamino's address in his hand. He suddenly bumped into someone and the paper fell.

'Sorry, I ain't looking where I was goin.' Ranma muttered.

'It's okay. I'm sorry too though.' it was a pretty girl, about Akane's height with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She bend down and picked the piece of paper. "Eh, it's Kurama's house!" she thought, surprised.

'Err... can I have that back?' Ranma uttered.

'Oh, sorry.' She handed him the paper. 'Are you looking for the Minamino's resident?'

'You know where it is?'

'Sure. I'm Ku..Shuichi's friend.' She said.

'Great! Can you take me there?' Ranma asked pleased.

'Certainly! I'm Keiko, Yukimura Keiko.' She smiled.

'I'm Ranma, Saotome Ranma.' He introduced.

"Where have I heard that surname..." she shrugged the thoughts off and walked with him.

Just as they took a few steps, she suddenly froze and her eyes darken.

Ranma sensed her sudden anger and almost jumped! It felt just like Akane when she saw him hugged by Shampoo or Ukyo. Scary!

Keiko was in immersed rage as a few feet in front of her was Yuusuke with an attractive redhead coming out of an ice-cream parlor. They were smiling at each other and chatting attentively.

"Yuusuke!" she marched to the both of them, leaving Ranma still in shock.

Resha felt a very huge aura behind her and turned around.

'What's wrong, Resha?' Yuusuke asked as he also turned around. His eyes almost popped out as he saw Keiko, with an undeniably strong anger. 'Kei...Keiko, I can explain!' he stuttered.

Resha watched in silence. "Oh boy!" she could tell it was going to be like the scene Akane always performed whenever Ranma tried to explain when he's in a complex situation. Plummeting Ranma with a mallet or her fist! "Poor Yuusuke!" To her surprise, the girl stopped raging and actually listened! It's a miracle!

'Yes?' she said impatiently.

'This is Resha! Remember, the one I told you that is staying at Kurama's house? The one with that strange curse?' Yuusuke said in a brief.

"Wow! That was fast!" Resha thought sweatdropping. She looked behind Keiko and saw someone she had been missing so much!

'Ah... now I remember that surname, it's...' Keiko didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

'Ranma!' Resha exclaimed happily and embraced him tightly.

"Wow! And I thought I was the only one who is longing to see her!" Ranma thought as he hugged her back, releasing all the yearning he had been keeping. He felt satisfied, comfortable, and like all the time, safe and sound, the way he always feels whenever Resha is around him.

She released her hold and smirked at her beloved twin. 'Missed me?'

'Cheh!' he muttered, denying.

Resha laughed aloud in her mind. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you Japan-size egoist. As if I don't know!" she turned to the two bewildered couple behind her and linked her arm with Ranma. 'Yuusuke, this is my twin bro. Ranma! Ranma, this is one of Shuichi's superior friends, Urameshi Yuusuke and his girlfriend which I presume... is Keiko. I heard a lot 'bout you from yer boyfriend here.'

They both become red in the face and shouted.

'She aint my girlfriend!'

'He's not my boyfriend!'

Ranma and Resha blinked. 'It looks like it.' the both of them said in unison.

Yuusuke and Keiko face-fault.

After the brief intro, Keiko and Yuusuke went together. Resha went back to the house she's been dwelling, taking Ranma with her.

It was superb to see him back!


	5. Resha's been kidnapped? Not again!

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma Nibun No Ichi**

Thank you to all readers.

5: Resha's Been Kidnap? Not Again! 

'Ranma dear, it's such a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to come and check up on your sister. I assure you, they are getting along well.' Aunt Shiori said with a small chuckle.

Resha and Kurama glanced nervously at each other.

'Thanks, Mrs. Minamino. I'm quite surprised **my** **sister** is _getting along well _with a guy after a week!' Ranma smirked.

Resha glared at him but didn't say a word.

'Call me Aunt Shiori, dear. I'm so used to Resha calling me that.' she smiled. 'Would you stay for lunch?'

'Sure! If Resha's cooking!' Ranma stated.

His twin snorted. 'I don't cook here; just help occasionally. Shuichi does the cooking, you should try it, and it's really good!'

'Wow! He must be really good if you can eat other people's cooking above Kasumi and yours.' Ranma muttered.

'I'll prepare lunch then.' Kurama murmured.

'I'll help.' Resha volunteered.

Ranma had a little chat with his aunt.

'I never knew you could cook!' Kurama said when they were in the kitchen.

'Hey, I help you a lot!' she defended.

'Just the washing and the slicing part.'

'So, what's of it? I'm a girl, even if I don't look much of it!'

"You _look_ very much of a girl, you just don't _act_ much of it." Youko pointed ironically.

'Every girl should know how to cook. Besides, who would cook for Ranma and Pop if it wasn't me when we went training! It was why Pop brought me along in the first place!' Resha said shrugging.

'Maybe you should cook. He seems to look forward to it.' Kurama suggested.

Resha frowned and look at him in the eyes. Her mind was racing. She doesn't want to miss Kurama's cooking even for a day! Nevertheless, he was right one-way or the other. She knew very much, how Ranma adored her cooking.

She got an idea! Maybe...

'How about we both cook? Ranma eats as much as me can. It wouldn't be a problem to cook so much, ne?' she recommended.

'As much as _I_ can.' Kurama corrected automatically. 'Your grammar is quite bad, you know. How many times have I corrected you?'

Youko snickered.

Resha pouted. 'I hate grammars. I always got 'em the worst in my lessons.'

Kurama sighed and shook his head. 'Alright, then. We do it your way.'

'What? My grammar or the suggestion? Or both?'

'Your suggestion, of course.' he pointed dryly. 'And let me check you writing homework after lunch.'

'Aww man!' she groaned, disappointed.

Kurama smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

She blinked in surprised. He never had done that before!

'Come on, we better start.' He said casually.

­­­­­

Monday morning was just as usual. Resha-chan balanced herself on top of a fence as she walked to school with Kurama. She was also humming to herself in her childish voice.

'You seem very happy after Ranma's visit yesterday.' Kurama started.

'Em! Ranma had problems and had came to ask me 'bout it. I'm happy that he still came to Me when he needs advises.' She chirruped happily.

"She doesn't look like someone who can give advises." Youko commented.

"Maybe... it's her hidden talent." Kurama suggested.

Resha-chan started humming again. She then remembered her chitchat with Ranma the day before.

Flashback

'Wow, Shuichi's cooking is really good! Although I still prefer yours.' Ranma uttered as he sat on his sister's bed.

She smirked only.

'Resha, there's something I need to ask you about.' Ranma said.

'Let me guess... you lost to a challenge?' she quirked her eyebrow, smirking wider in amusement.

'Sheesh! Do you always have to guess right all the time?' he grunted.

She chuckled. 'Spill!'

'Well, his name is Ken the Copycat. He copied Ryoga's move by seeing it once, he also copied Musu's and Kuno's move, but worst of all... he copied MY MOVES…and use it against me!' he told desperately.

'Your moves?'

'Yeah! Like "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Punch)" and others. You know how long I tried to master that move, and he did it perfectly! Just seeing it once! He defeated me with MY moves! He can even copy my appearance! He...'

'Calm down, Ranma. Don't make such a fuss! I hardly understand what in the world are you talking about!' Resha cut him, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Ranma looked at her in the eyes. He became calm when he noticed her expression. She wasn't smirking anymore. Instead, she was smiling compassionately even though her features looked serious, one of her rare expressions. He like it when she was in a serious mood, the _real_ Resha he had known all his life.

'Ranma, let me tell you something. No matter how many moves he copies from Ryoga, Musu, Kuno, or anybody... remember that you had always defeated them, and you can do it again!' she said firmly but softly.

'But he also took _my_ moves!' he protested.

'Ranma, he is NOT you! Even if he copies all your moves! He is _just_ a copycat.' She said determinedly. 'Show him, Ranma. Show him the real you... the real Saotome Style, Anything-Goes Martial Arts!'

Ranma felt his confidents returned swiftly by her words. 'Thanks, Resha. I owe you big time!'

'Cheh! You always owe me!' her smirked returning as she placed her hands in her pocket pants. 'You better defeat this Copycat guy, or I ain't seeing your face again!'

'Arrogant girl!' he pulled her cheeks apart playfully, grinning.

'Oww, that hurts! And I ain't a girl!' she said rubbing her cheeks.

'Then what are you? A woman? Pfff, yeah right!' he rolled his eyes.

'Nah, a child!' she chuckled.

'Cheh, silly little brat!' he laughed along too, messing her hair.

End Of Flashback

Resha-chan smiled again. It had always been good to talk and play with Ranma, once in a while. She rarely shows her true side to other people. She could tell he wasn't leading much of a good life, and that he missed her company badly. Especially only she understands him, and would talk to him and listen to him. "Nothing Akane could give!" she thought grimly. She hates her! Akane never listens to his explanations and would just keep calling him a pervert. Ranma is definitely not a pervert! Resha knows that very well. He is shy to some extent and is extremely sensitive towards his own feeling. Nevertheless, his ego tallied most. That is why he kept doing stupid stuffs.

Resha-chan grumbled in her mind.

'Imoto?' Kurama uttered.

'Huh, what?' she looked at him surprised.

He smiled. 'Just wandering... when are you going to reveal yourself to the class? You don't want to be chibi forever, ne?'

She grinned mischievously. 'I wanna see how long it will take before my identity will expose itself!'

"Sounds fun!" Youko grinned.

Kurama only shook his head, though he agreed himself.

They were in school two minutes afterwards and bid goodbye to each other, going on separate ways.

In Class 1-A

'Ohayou gozaimasu, Resha.' Kazuki uttered smiling as she jumped onto her desk beside him.

'Good morning to you too, Kazuki-chan!' she said cheerfully. To her secret astonishment, he gave a faint blush and quickly looked away. 

Shinichi Suzume, the haughty-pretty girl, came into class and intentionally hit at Resha's desk.

Resha-chan, off guard, fell from her desk but somebody caught her swiftly from behind. 'Watch out, Baka!' she hissed.

'Uh…oh! I am so sorry. I didn't see you! You are too tiny.' Suzume said, acting innocent, not that anyone was buying it.

'You did it on purpose, I saw you.' a voice said a little sternly.

Resha-chan knew that voice. It belongs to Kagami, also the person that had snatched her earlier. Kagami put her back on her desk. She was still glaring at Suzume.

'Are you alright, Resha? Kagami and Kazuki asked in unison.

She nodded casually, totally aware of the two boys concern state. "Oh boy, this cannot be true..." she thought uneasily then decided to test them. 'Thanks for your concern, Kazuki-chan, and thanks for helping me back there, Kagami-chan.' she said charmingly.

The two boys blushes made her realized that she was right. They _essentially_ like her. "I never thought I could draw guys in this form!" she thought amused.

Suzume saw the two hottest boys in her class blushed when the diminutive Resha called their names with a "chan" in her cutest voice. She couldn't believe that kindergarten girl was actually attracting the two gorgeous boys! Very angry, she said without thinking, 'Don't play cute here, Saotome. Nobody's buying it.'

By this point, everyone in class was looking at the little brawl.

Resha-chan raised an eyebrow innocently, smirking in her head. 'I wasn't playing cute,' she denied and added, 'Plastic-face doll.' She jumped from her desk to the ground and turned her back to her.

She didn't knew how wrong that move was.

Suzume's mind was repeating Resha's words rapidly. "Plastic-face doll! Plastic-face doll! Plastic-face doll!"

'You... baka!' she screamed and took her hot bottle from her bag and hurled all its content on the little girl.

Splash!

The class became extremely silent as all eyes became large and some mouths hung open at the sight in front of them.

Resha stood there frozen, half-drenched from top to bottom, her silver eyes wide and irritated. Very slowly, she turned around to face Suzume, and the class, brushing some hair from her eyes to look straight at her. 'Why on earth did you do that!' she seethed.

Suzume wasn't listening. 'Who... who are you?'

Resha sweatdropped and almost made a face-fault. 'I'm Resha, of course!' she snapped then turned to face the class. 'Okay, okay, I explain. Sit down everyone and relax.' She sighed.

Everyone sat down immediately, very still and with ears wide open.

Resha gave a major sweatdrop before she continued, 'I explain this briefly. I am still Resha, and this is my real form. The chibi-form you always see is a misfortune curse I obtained when I was in China a few months ago. End of story.'

'Then why did you lie to us?' Kazuki said a little offended.

To everybody's surprise, she gave a smirk. 'I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings. It was just for fun! I'm very playful and annoying most of the time, so don't take me seriously.' she winked sexily.

It made all the boys blush.

Just then, Miss. Miyuki came into class. 'Oh my, who are you?' she said, looking at the pretty girl in boy's outfit in front of her.

'Saotome Resha,' she said bored stiff.

This is going to be a long day...

Kringgggg...!

"Home, finally!" Resha thought as she made her way to the window as usual. The class ignored her, used by this scene. She jumped from the first floor and landed neatly on the ground without a strain.

'Neat!' Kagami said from behind.

Resha turned around to find him with Kazuki, Midori and Kurama.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

She went to them grinning. After a short chat, they bid farewell and separated.

'I didn't think you would reveal yourself today, imoto. What exactly happen?' Kurama asked, looking up at her.

Resha grunted, looking at the fence as she walks on it. 'A fight.' She answered plainly.

"Simple but full of elaboration!" Youko said sarcastically.

'Care to tell the details, imoto?'

She told him the whole story. When she finished, she became quiet again.

'What's wrong?' Kurama frowned.

She shrugged, looking uncertain. 'I'm not so sure, myself. It's just that I felt like somebody is stalking me, this past two days.' But she shook her head in disbelief.

'Maybe it's just some fans of yours.' Kurama smiled. 'I have them all the time.'

She grinned. 'Probably. I heard there was one fan club dedicated for me was made just after recess. Seriously!' she rolled her eyes.

"She's going to be in the top ten most hottest girl in school by tomorrow." Youko suggested matter-of-factly.

"I agree." Kurama said back.

The both of them were right of course!

The next few days, Resha wasn't surprise to find herself being the center of attention. It's not that it never happen before. Still, she felt like someone was stalking her, now and then. She shrugged it off though, not actually believing it.

Saturday came by. It was afternoon. Resha walked on the fence towards Minamino's residence, happy she just had an ice cream.

Just as she walked beside a small forest, she heard a rustle.

Turning sharply at a bush, she said, 'Who is that?'

No answers.

Resha casually walked towards the sound, going deeper into the woods. Then...

Slash!

Resha dodged a katana right on time as it went by where her stomach would have been. She was almost slit to half! Her black strap that she wears around her waist split in two and fall.

'Argh! That's my favorite strap! Ranma gave that to me!' she said angrily, forgetting the person who tried to kill her just now. She bent down and picked back her strap then glared at the person in front of her.

It was a youkai. He was really tall and broad, with pointy ears and sharp claws. His eyes were grayish green and cat-like. He held a katana in his right hand and suddenly strikes her again.

Resha dodged his attack easily with her speed but didn't counter-attack. She calculated the perfect time to strike at him. She finally found it and gave a sudden back kick at his jaw.

The youkai fell down and growled angrily, getting up.

Resha raised an eyebrow but still alert. 'What do you want from me?'

'Huh, you are better than I thought.' he answered in a deep tone.

'And you are not answering my question.' She pointed dryly.

'Hngh. You are a friend of Reikai Tantei. I am here to capture you; my king wants to meet you.'

Resha was now in a fighting stance. "I think I could manage him, however... I'm curious."

'Who is your king?' she asked interested.

'Yomi. One of three of the most powerful youkais in the Makai World. No more questions, I'm gonna take you there and you can meet him yourself!' he smirked, showing his unevenly sharp teeth.

Maybe she should save her energy for now.

'What if I come with you peacefully?'

'Hah! That would be even better. Come here!' the youkai ordered.

Resha hesitated for a while, and then dropping the black band carelessly before going to him.

'I thought you said it was precious.' He muttered.

'Does it look precious in that deform state?' she asked back sarcastically.

He grabbed her small hand tightly, grimacing. He dragged her deeper into the woods until they came to a portal.

Resha stopped and looked at it in distrust.

The youkai suddenly knocked her head out cold.

"Ranma!" it was her last thought before she blacked out.

Ranma jolted up from his afternoon nap and looked around him warily. Was it a dream? He was sure he heard Resha calling him, and he trusts his intuition. No, it wasn't a dream. Something bad is happening to her. There's only one thing to do.

Go to Sarayashiki and find out what.

Ranma leaped from roof to roof. If he continued to do that, he might be there by sunset. No need to wait for stupid trains when his sister is in danger.

Kurama paced up and down the living room. He should wait a bit longer before going out to find her. At least, his mother wasn't around. She had gone on a business trip to Europe, England if he wasn't mistaken. Said something about getting a surprise for him and Resha and wouldn't be back for a few weeks.

Ding-Dong!

Kurama opened the door, hoping to find a redhead at the doorstep.

It was almost dark outside. Still, he could make out the silhouette was a redhead alright. She was panting, head down, leaning on the doorstep. Behind her were Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.

He sighed in relief. 'Resha! Why didn't you tell me you went out with them? I was worried!' he said frowning.

'Actually, we found her running like crazy, so we followed her.' Yuusuke denied.

The redhead straightens up.

Kurama saw her eyes were deep blue, not silver. 'Ranma?' he uttered surprised.

'Resha? She's not here?' Ranma-chan asked in fear. Her instinct was right then.

'So she hadn't been back by this afternoon? Do you know where she had gone, Shuichi?' Ranma-chan asked as she sat down with Kurama and the rest of the boys.

'Ice cream parlor, definitely. She went there every afternoon.' Kurama uttered.

'Where could she be in the middle of the night?' Yuusuke thought scowling.

'Maybe she was kidnapped?' Kuwabara suggested.

Ranma-chan grimaced. 'By who? If she's been kidnapped by that stupid youkai again, I'm seriously gonna kill him!' she snarled angrily, then suddenly realized the surprise in the others eyes.

'You believe in youkais?' Yuusuke asked surprised.

'A few times! You never saw one?' Ranma-chan frowned. It wasn't such a big deal to see youkais. She had fought a handful in Nerima.

'She's been kidnapped by youkais before?' Kurama asked, a little taken aback.

She grunted. 'Literally. A stupid cat youkai once abducted her to make her his bride. Seriously!' she rolled her eyes.

'Hngh! And she didn't even _try_ to fight back?' Hiei pointed unbelievingly. Knowing Resha, she wouldn't let herself been captured without a fight. The girl is a stubborn ass.

'Certainly not! She and I are both terrified of cats! Just seeing one sends shivers down our spine! A fat white tabby the size of an elephant was the worst. She fainted by just one glance!' she said and shivered, remembering the cat's feature.

'How did you know the cat was a youkai?' Kuwabara asked foolishly.

'Idiot! Have you ever seen a cat the size of an elephant? He even talks! He keeps mumbling something about not having a bride after a few hundred years of living. Quite harmless actually and is utterly spineless! Resha used her "Neko Ken (Cat Fist)" technique before I had time to go and save her.' she told them.

'Matte, "Cat Fist"? But I thought the technique was abandoned years ago! You don't mean...' Kurama's words trailed off as Ranma-chan nodded.

'Yes! Both Resha and I mastered it.' she muttered.

'What is this technique you are talking about?' Yuusuke demanded.

'The "Cat Fist" technique...' Kurama enlighten, 'is a method of martial arts based on cats' moves. A person employs this technique automatically when his/her fear of cats peaks. He/she suppresses his/her fear of cats by acting like one. In that state, the person is near invincible. However, it was abandoned years ago... because it made the person who tries to master it in deep fears, cat-phobia, if you like to call it.'

Ranma-chan shifted uneasily. 'Yes. The training was a nightmare. We were wrapped with fish sausages and thrown into a pit full of hungry feral cats repeatedly. Stupid Pop didn't read the book till the end or we wouldn't have this stupid fear, and we were only six!' she growled in frustration. She got up suddenly and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' Kuwabara asked.

'To find her of course.' She answered.

The boys looked at each other for a second before following suit.


	6. Human No More

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma Nibun No Ichi**

Thank you to all readers.

6: Human No More

Resha felt herself been thrown to the ground and gave a low groan as she woke up. She sat up and looked around her. There were youkais of all sorts and sizes around the big room.

In front of her was a youkai with a very strong chi, sitting on a throne. His eyes were closed but his expression was calm. He has six pointy ears and three pair of horns. "So this must be Yomi. Strong, from what I can tell." Resha inspected him carefully, also taking in her surrounding in detail with interest.

'You don't seem scared, ningen-girl and very quiet.' Yomi voiced out calmly.

'Just inspecting the surrounding.' She said casually. 'May I know why I'm brought here?'

'My servant said you came without a fight. May I know why?' he asked back.

She grunted. She hated it when she wasn't answered. 'Answer my question first.' She said in annoyance, folding her arms across her chest.

'Don't you dare talk to the king like that!' a youkai roared, stepping close to her.

'And what are you going to do about it?' Resha asked raising an eyebrow in amusement. 'I didn't have time to study the book of "How to Talk to a King"!' she said sarcastically.

Pissed off, the youkai made a sudden mad dash towards her, a katana in his hand. He slashed her, which she dodged under and kicked the sword from his hand. It flew upwards and she caught it gracefully as it fell back. She swung it on his neck at an amazing speed and he stood there motionless as she stopped right at his neck.

'Impatient beings, youkais are.' She smirked playfully. She turned back to face Yomi after giving back his sword. 'Anyhow, I came here willingly out of curiosity. Now can you answer my question?' she said desperately.

Yomi was smiling in amusement. 'Yes, I'll answer you.' He said getting up. 'Would you like to stroll down the castle with me?'

"Huh?" she thought.

'But Master...' another youkai protested but Yomi cut him short.

'I'm not asking _you_ the question.' He said in a casual voice, although his face darkens. He turned back to face her and Resha decided to go with him.

'Okay.' She nodded simply.

As they walked down a big corridor, Resha uttered. 'How did you get blind?'

'Ahhh... such sharp eyesight. Very impressive for a mere ningen.' He commented.

She grunted. 'I hate people who don't answer when I asked a question! Besides, I knew it when you first speak. You didn't comment on how I was looking around attentively at the room, but said that how silent I was. Now answer the damn questions!'

He chuckled. 'You are quite impatient yourself, ningen-girl...'

'Resha. My name is Resha, not ningen-girl!'

He smiled in amusement again. 'Yes. Now, the reason you were brought here is that I want to know more about the Reikai Tantei.'

'I dunno much about them. All I know is that they hunted down youkais who interferes with the Ningenkai (Human World) and that they are loyal friends.' She said truthfully.

'Anything else?' Yomi asked frowning, not liking her answer.

'No, nottin. Kurama hardly speaks about them at home.'

'Ah yes, you live with Kurama, my good friend. How is he, by the way?'

'Fine.' She said, feeling weird. She thought about it for a second before uttering, 'Did Youko made you blind?'

He smiled. 'Literally.'

She shut up after that, thinking. Abruptly, she stiffed a yawn.

'Tired? I'll send you someone to guide you to your room. You did come here as a guest.' Yomi smirked when she made a sound.

'I want to go home. Kurama would be very worried.' She protested.

'You can go home tomorrow. Although, I thought I would kill you after getting the information I want, but you are really something.' He stopped and turned to face her.

She was surprised when he raised his hands and touched her face, inspecting every inch, making a rough image of her. She stood there motionless, too stunned to act.

"She's beautiful." He thought. "Youko must like her, especially the attitude and that sexy voice."

'Small face, full lips, small nose, but perfect in everyway. What color are your eyes and hair?' he asked relaxed.

'Red hair, silver eyes, fair skin.' She answered.

'Silver eyes? Such rare eyes. I've never seen one before. Oh well, enough talking.' He clapped his hands and a youkai came. 'Take her to a room and make her comfortable.' He smirked.

'Yes master.' He smirked back. 'Follow me.'

Resha rolled her eyes and follow the new youkai from behind. She inspected him curiously. He had two cranberry dog-like ears sticking out from his head and a wine-red bushy tail. The way he walks was agile but sturdy, and he had a lean muscular body. Very attractive in a way, and she wandered what type of youkai he is.

'Here we are.' He said suddenly as they came to a big door.

Resha stepped inside and noted every single thing in the room. She heard the door clicked shut and turned around to find that the youkai was still standing there.

He gave an alluring smile as he walked towards her and pushed her to a wall.

'What do you think you're doing?' she said annoyed glaring into his eyes for the first time. She was utterly shocked.

He has striking purple-grayish eyes that she had seen before. But where? Resha searched in her memory, not letting her gaze off.

Kinu, the youkai, frowned at her a little. She seemed surprised when she looked at him and stared deep into his eyes, thinking about something. He gazed back and was lost in the silver depth. She was the most beautiful ningen he had ever encountered in his life. He had liked the way she handled Isuzu, the youkai earlier, with agility and mischievously cunning, like a fox. He snapped from his thought when she suddenly cupped his face with her hands, smiling brightly, her eyes dancing.

'You are Kin, ne?' she said confidently. 'It's me, remember?'

He looked at her in surprise. Nobody ever calls him that, except...

'Resha?' he asked stunned, looking at her up and down. She does look like the kid he met once in the Ningenkai, a long time ago.

'Oh... it is really you. I haven't seen you for ages!' she squealed and hugged him tightly.

Kino smiled in amazement and amusement and embraced her back, remembering their first encounter.

Flashback

Ten years ago.

Resha and Ranma were training in a forest on the mountains in China with their Pop. Resha went to pick some fire woods nearby when she heard a whimper not far from her. Curious, she went towards it.

She saw a red fox licking bloods from its back leg.

'Eh... a dog. It's hurt.' She said going near it, concerned.

It gave a growl.

Resha stopped surprised and looked at it with hurtful eyes. 'I don't wanna hurt you.' She said offended.

It stopped growling and looked at her innocent face with its dazzling purple-grayish eyes. "Hm... such a cute little ningen. What is she doing in the middle of the mountain?" Kinu thought.

Feeling a little safe, Resha went to it and looked at its back leg. It wasn't serious, just need a little bandage. 'Can you walk?' she asked.

It nodded its head and followed her to the camp place.

Genma turned around when he heard rustling to find his little girl with a fox two times her diminutive size. 'Resha, get away from it!' he said quickly.

The fox growled and Genma stopped.

'Pop! What's wrong? I found this dog and its leg is hurt!' Resha chimed.

"I'm not a dog, idiot!" Kinu thought annoyed.

'That is not a dog, Resha. It's a fox.' Genma corrected the little child, still wary.

'Its leg is hurt. See? It must be tied up.' She said with a little intelligent. She went to the first-aid kit and took the things she needed. She remembered seeing Pop done it to Ranma and herself in more than one occasion. After that, she went back to the fox.

'Sit. Sit.' She instructed.

"This girl is getting to my nerve!" he thought but did as he was told anyway. He was curious at what the little girl is going to do to him. The cut can heal in no time and whenever he wanted, but it amused him to see the little ningen's action.

Resha started bandaging the do...fox as her father called it. It was a beautiful beast; its red fur was silky-soft and shiny. She really like its eyes, and would look at it once in a while and smiled cutely.

After she finished, she said, 'You must stay here until your hurt is heal. You must eat many and sleep many. Pop always said so when Ranma and me get hurt.' She beamed and took her meal.

'Resha, what are you doing? We hardly have enough food for ourselves!' Genma told her sternly.

Ranma was eating his own food, not a care in the world.

Resha blinked. 'But fox is hurt and must eat. It's okay, I don't eat today.' She said and handed it the food.

Kinu, already hungry, ate casually. In just seconds, the plate was clean. "Stupid little ningen." He thought. Maybe he could stick around for a few days. He could have free food.

A few days gone by and he came to love the little human girl. He watched them trained and had even went to find fruits and other plants that could be eaten.

He wasn't much fond with her twin, Ranma, and the pathetic father. He was more intimate and protective towards Resha alone.

One night, as he lay beside Resha, he thought about himself. He was going soft because of the little ningen girl, he needs to go back to Makai (Youkai World). He got up quietly and went out. He suddenly felt a soft tug on his fur.

'Where is Kin going?' Resha asked fearfully. She could feel that the fox wasn't going to come back.

His eyes were a little sad but he turned away from her.

'Will Resha see Kin again?' she asked hopefully.

The beast stopped for a while. He turned to face the little girl again. Maybe, he should give her a present, a goodbye present. His facial turned dark and he walked slowly towards her.

She looked at him without perceptive. The fox stopped in front of her and leaned down. He nuzzled his nose on her soft cheek and she hugged him. At that moment, he sunk his teeth into her neck and a sudden flow of energy flood inside her small body. By the time he leaned back, the blood dried, leaving a scar. Resha looked at it confused. At first, she felt a little pain, and then there was a huge energy. Now she felt usual back.

Kinu smiled to himself. He had put some youkai spirit inside her so that when she was injured, it will healed itself faster than a normal human would. It was a very small amount and is sealed. He walked away and was slowly engulfed by the dark night.

End of Flashback

Resha pulled away from the embrace and stared sternly at him.

'Why the hll did you bit me that time?' she demanded.

He grinned. 'I put some youkai chi in you to help you heal your wounds faster, and leaving no scars on your delicate skin.' He purred nuzzling his nose on the spot he had bitten her years ago.

'Oh.' She said uneasy, trying to put some distance between them. Her mind was racing. No wonder her wounds always healed so fast. She never even had scars! Wait, that means...

'Does it make me a youkai?' she asked.

'No. The energy was too small. Maybe, I should have another bite; unseal it, just to make sure.' He said teasingly, sexily, his arms warping around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

'Err... maybe not.' She tried to protest.

'Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt...much.' he said, smiling into her skin, before he bites into her for the second time.

Resha felt a rush of huge enormous amount of energy exploded inside of her. She screamed as the energy charged to every bit of her nerve system, her heart pounding faster, her breathing uneven.

Kinu held her tightly as he tried to control the energy flow in her body. No, it was too big, and flowing too fast. He couldn't believe this; the youkai chi had actually grown inside her all these years! As he laid her half-conscious body on the bed, he wasn't sure if this is going to be a bad news or a good one to her.

Resha opened her eyes, looking at the fox youkai. She jolted up suddenly, looking at herself. The pain has subsided, and she could fell the strong new chi inside of her.

She looked up at him. 'What...happened...?'

Kinu stared at her for a moment, unable to mouth a single word. He finally got his nerves back and explained to her what had occurred.

'The energy I sealed in you, it had grown over these years. I couldn't stop the flow...' he paused for a moment, looking into her eyes. 'You are a youkai now.'

Resha blinked and looked at her palm. She is a youkai now...

'Cool! Does that mean I have youkai powers too?' she said happily.

He blinked. "Huh?"

'You like it? You are not mad at me?' he asked in disbelief.

'No, of course not. I always wanted to be strong. I never thought it would be this way though.' She grinned.

This time he grinned too. 'Well, I'm not just a fox youkai. I control ice element as well. I think you possess that ability. Try making an ice cube in your palm.' He instructed.

Resha concentrated her new chi into her palm. A huge deformed hunk of ice was form.

'Too big. You have to learn to control the amount of energy you use. You also cannot turn into a fox or any form, you are not born one. However...' he stopped, suddenly nuzzling his nose on her neck.

A swift sensation hit her, making her moan. She stopped and quickly pushed him off her, surprised at her own action.

He smirked when she started blushing. 'You would possess what fox youkais are famous for; cunning, playful, crafty, mischievous, last but not least... easily turned on.'

'What! That is _not_ good news! I'm not someone who can easily be turn on. I never was anyway!' She shook her head in disbelief.

Kinu suddenly pushed her down onto bed. 'I can proof how _wrong_ you are.' He murmured.

The feeling was back again, but her anger and pride wasn't giving in to it.

'No.' she pushed him off and went to the door. She opened it and ran out.

She fought a few youkais on her way down the corridor. She didn't use her youkai ability, but her usual martial arts only. She passes a few more corridors then finally got out of the castle.

She stopped. There were even more youkais outside.

They charged at her.

Thinking quickly, she decided to use The "Rising Dragon Hurricane" Technique. She fought them until she was in the center of their fiery aura and released her cold aura then cried, 'Saotome Style, Anything-Goes Martial Art Technique, Hiryu Shoten Ha!'

Immediately, a hurricane formed when the two forces were brought together. The twister of energy/wind hit the youkais and they were thrown into the air. Resha grinned and ran out of there.

Kinu watched in amazement from the window. She hadn't used any of her youkai energy! She was strong enough without it. He smiled to himself. "We'll meet again, Resha. No doubt about that."

Ranma and the Reikai Tantei were running in the Makai when they suddenly stopped to a halt. They watched in amazement as they saw a big twirling twister not far away from them.

'The Hiryu Shoten Ha Technique! It's Resha, come on!' Ranma shouted, going to the source of the hurricane. The others looked at each other in disbelief before catching up with him.

'You mean... Resha made that twister?' Yuusuke asked unconvinced.

'Of course! She...' Ranma stopped talking and skidded to a halt at the exact time as the other person in front him.

'Ranma?' Resha said in disbelief.

'Resha!' Ranma exclaimed and hugged her. He suddenly let go and bashed her head angrily. 'Idiot! Do you always have to make me worry?'

'Damn it, that hurts! She cursed angrily. She turned and saw the Tantei were watching her warily. 'What?'

'There's something wrong with your energy... it is huge!' Kuwabara cried out.

'And its youkai chi! Are you really Resha?' Yuusuke demanded.

'Of course it's me! I just changed...a little.' She shifted nervously.

'What do you mean, _a little_?' Hiei narrowed his eyes.

'Long story and this is not the place to talk about it. Can we get out of here? Those youkais are still after me!'

'We better get back to Reikai (Spirit World). Koenma would want to hear about this.' Kurama suggested.

They all nodded.

In Reikai, Koenma's office

'WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOW A HALF-YOUKAI!' Baby-Koenma and Ranma yelled in unison at Resha.

'It's not my fault I am turned into one! Kin did it!' Resha protested.

'Kin? Where have I heard that name?' Ranma muttered suddenly.

'Kin. The fox that I save when we were six, remember?'

'You mean that big beast that was always with you when we were training in the mountains?' Ranma asked.

'Yeah, that one. He's actually a youkai and he had sealed a little of his powers inside of me before he left that time.' Resha explained but was interrupted by Koenma.

'Why would he seal his powers inside of you?'

'A thank you gift.' She answered plainly and they all looked at her in incredulity. 'Okay, okay, I explain.' She sighed. She hates explaining stuffs. 'Like I said, it is a gift. He seal his powers so when I become injured, it will heal quickly and leaving no scars.'

'No wonder you wounds consistently healed so quickly!' Ranma muttered.

Resha grunted, hated to be disturbed. 'When I met him, he unsealed it and was surprise to find out that the chi had grown. He couldn't control the flow of energy and it just saturated inside of me. End of story.'

'So you are a half-kitsune now.' Kurama pointed.

She shook her head. 'Not actually. I possess ice element, or so he said. And yes, I also inherit some fox nature.' She said casually, not wanting to elaborate _that_ part.

'I still cannot believe this!' Ranma grumbled.

Resha looked at him unhappily. 'I didn't mean it to happen.'

'Stop pretending, Resha. I know you are as happy as hll to possess such powers.' He said rolling his eyes.

To the others surprise, Resha grinned widely. 'You know me too much, Ranma.'

'You act too much, Resha.' He pointed dryly.

Koenma coughed twice to draw everyone's attention. 'You should train to control your powers, Resha...' Koenma didn't finish his sentence.

'I'll train her, Koenma sir.' Kurama said calmly.

Koenma nodded and dismissed them all.

'Where will Ranma be sleeping?' Resha asked as they gone home.

'My room, if you don't mind.' Kurama answered.

Resha nodded and went to her own room, yawning. It had been a long day. She fell asleep the moment her body collided with the bed.


	7. Finding A way To Her Heart 1

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma Nibun No Ichi**

Thank you to all readers.

7: Finding a way to her heart (Ranma tells a story!)

Kurama laid down some comforters for Ranma to sleep on. When everything had settled down and quiet, he asked, 'Ranma?'

'What?'

'I hope you don't mind telling me, how did you know Resha was in trouble?'

There was a moment pause. 'Instinct. I just felt that she was in trouble and dashed here. I trust my instinct very much.' Ranma told him.

'Although we are twins, there are many differences between Resha and I. Resha doesn't trust her instinct and relies on her brain more. She is also playful and acts a lot. She's a good actor. But truthfully, she's a serious person. That's her real nature. She never shows it to anybody but me. That's why I come to her when I need advices. She listens to my problem and understands me. She can be caring at times and overprotective to the ones she loves. It's kinda annoying actually, but I missed it these days.'

'Why?' Kurama asked, interested in this small conversation.

Ranma sighed. 'Akane is a lot more violent lately. She never listens when I try to talk to her and wants everyone to understand her feelings but doesn't want to understand other people's emotions. The other fiancées are getting so annoying and keeps on fighting to make me theirs. They don't care what my feelings are for them; I'm just a thing they want to possess. Mom and Mr. Tendo keeps scolding me, and classes were always a bizarre! I realized; life had been a hectic without her. There's no one to defend me when mom and Mr. Tendo scolded me, no one to watch my back if one of my fiancées came clomping me from behind, no one to smile at me when I made silly mistakes and help me out of it, no one to be responsible and take action when a bad situation occurred, no one to talk to and finally, no sister to play with.'

Kurama listened attentively. Ranma sounded desperate, exhausted. Kurama never thought Resha actually played an important character on Ranma's life. She took such big responsibility to carry alone. No wonder she was so childish when she's here. She was tired of her normal personality and wanted to be the center of attention this time.

'You can deal with all those, you know.' Kurama started.

'But how? All my fiancées are crazy!' Ranma protested.

Kurama spoke calmly. 'Ranma, who do you actually like in all your fiancées?'

'None of them.' He said truthfully. He had been thinking about his emotions a lot these few days, and had finally come to that conclusion.

'Not even Akane?' he asked back.

'No, she's too stubborn, and she doesn't want to change either.' Ranma grumbled.

'You have to tell them all the truth. It takes courage and pride to do so, and is truly not a simple task. It is now, or never.' Kurama said heartening. 'Many things would cease if that one problem is solved. Think about it.' he ended softly.

Ranma was silent for a while. Then he grinned in the dark.

'You know Kurama; you talk very much like her. Same tone, same determination, same care. Serious but calm, and hard to determine what is playing on the mind. Resha may seem to show her emotions at time, but it's just an act. She likes to keep secrets to herself and never let's anyone knows what she's thinking. The annoying thing about her is that she doesn't like to tell the truth. She also had an evil side.' He paused for a while.

Kurama was all ears. 'Go on.'

'She can be really sly at times and cheeky. She's also ruthless in some occasions like with Akane. She totally hates her. Resha kept calling her really bad names and would never hesitate to use violence if Akane tries anything to me. It's really scary, especially because she knows what she's doing. One more thing about her, she doesn't trust her emotions. She wouldn't think of it at all. She also judged people by their looks. She's always correct about it though.' Ranma shrugged.

Kurama was really quiet. Resha sounded so much like himself, and he never noticed it. If they are really that same, they should have one more thing in common. Loneliness.

'Kurama?' Ranma asked quietly.

'Yes?'

'Can you promise me something?'

'Depends.' Kurama answered after a pause.

'I cannot come here every time she's in trouble. Please look after her for me. I really trust you.' Ranma pleaded.

'I'll try my best.' He assured the younger boy.

Ranma sighed in relief. After that, they went to sleep.

The next morning

Pong! Pong! Pong!

Ranma and Kurama woke up with a jump at the noise.

'Wake up, sleepyheads! It's eight in the morning.' Resha grinned, and continued to bang the empty pan in her hand.

'Five minutes...' Ranma said sleepily, while Kurama got up.

'I made breakfast.' She baited, smirking in amusement when Ranma suddenly jumped out of bed and dashed to the kitchen crying, 'I'm up!'

Kurama blinked at first, and then started to chuckle along with Resha.

After breakfast Ranma and Resha had a workout together for about two hours. Later, Kurama taught her to control her youkai energy. Ranma watched of course, he was curious. Especially after he knew about Makai, Reikai and the Reikai Tantei.

It was a long training. They finally stopped late that afternoon. By that time, Resha managed to control the amount of energy she needed to make something and could even efficiently make an ice-shield and ice needles.

'Wow that was tiring, but fun.' Resha grinned.

The other two nodded. Kurama made lunch and they ate happily, chatting. By the time they finished, there was a knock at the door.

Kurama opened it. 'Yuusuke? Kuwabara? Hiei?'

'We've got a mission.' Yuusuke snorted.

'Where?' Resha asked curiously.

'Some place called Nerima.' He answered.

'Hey, I live there!' Ranma exclaimed a little worried.

'What's going on there?' Resha demanded.

'Err... Well, there's a youkai making havoc there.'

Resha grunted. 'Well, it's not the first time youkais make havoc there.' She said, uncared.

'Emm...actually, it's the eel-faced youkai, he ran away from jail.' Kuwabara told them.

'You mean that tree-hugger?' she said sarcastically. They nodded. 'Well, Ranma needs to go home; I say we are going too.'

They arrived in Nerima after a few minutes.

'And I ran here for half a day when I went to look for you.' Ranma said sarcastically.

Resha grinned at him.

'Can you locate it yet?' Kurama asked Yuusuke.

'Yeah, it's near here.' Yuusuke answered.

They looked around them. They were at a very old-fashioned mansion, very huge and open.

'Isn't this Kuno's Estate?' Resha said, looking at Ranma.

'Oh, no. That's not good.' Ranma mumbled nervously.

Suddenly there was an eerie laugh and a sudden wind full of black rose petals.

'Oh, ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ranma-sama! You have come for me!' It was none other than the forever-leotard wear, Kuno Kodachi.

Instantly, Resha stood in front of Ranma, protecting him from her.

'Oh, it's the evil sorceress Resha! Coming to take my darling Ranma away from me! Die, Resha!' Kodachi said and flung her ribbon towards her.

Resha dodged and landed a kick right on her face, sending her into the sky.

'Baka! I'm not an evil sorceress, you moron. And quit with those stupid flower petals acts, it's exceedingly annoying!' she said irritated.

The others watched with sweatdrops.

Suddenly...

'Ah, my fiery pigtailed goddess has come to claim her love for me. Fear not my love, for I, the blue-thunder of Furinkan will accept your love with open arms. And together, our love will bloom like these roses.' Kuno Tatewaki produced a bunch of red roses into Resha's hands.

Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Ranma made a face fault while Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

'Kuno!' Resha said angrily and kicked him into the sky saying, 'since when did I say I came to claim my love for you, baka!'

Sasuke, the ninja who served the Kuno's family, came by. 'Argh, master and mistress Kuno!' he exclaimed, seeing the whole thing.

'Oiii, Sasuke!' Resha called.

The ninja jumped.

'Have you seen any youkais around?' she asked.

Sasuke thought for a while. 'Is it the one with the face like an eel?'

'You had seen him? Where?' Yuusuke and Kuwabara shouted a little too excited.

'Follow me.' He said. He brought them to a pond where the tantei froze at the sight in front of them.

The youkai was tied to a tree above the pond, screaming for help. Under him, in the pond, an alligator, Mr. Turtle, was snapping its jaw, drooling as it tries to snap the youkai's head off.

'It seems like Mr. Turtle is having fun. Make sure it eats the youkai whole.' Resha pointed dryly.

The tantei, Ranma and Sasuke nodded in agreement and started walking away.

'Wait! Get me out of here, please! Anything is better than been eaten!' the youkai pleaded, shouting.

Resha jumped onto the tree and untie the rope. It slipped and almost fell into the water but Resha managed to grab it.

'Argh! Haul me up! Haul me up!' he said frantically.

The alligator jumped out of the water and snapped its jaw. It missed by two inches as Resha hauled the youkai next to the tantei.

'You are going back to jail!' Yuusuke smirked.

'Anywhere is better than here! I'm so glad you came. This place is bizarre! It's full of crazy people!' the youkai shouted hysterically.

Resha chuckled. 'Nah, it's just a little _extra_ordinary.'

After that, the youkai was sent back to prison. The tantei was asked to meet the Saotome and Tendo family.


	8. The Martial Arts Dinner

8: Martial Arts Dinner

When they arrived at the dojo, they saw an old-fashioned car in front of it.

'A challenger?' Resha asked Ranma.

Ranma only shrugged.

'I'm home!' Ranma shouted as he went into the house. The others follow suit.

'Ranma, there you are! Where have you been? We were so worried!' Nodoka came into view and saw the other visitors.

'Resha, Shuichi. What a pleasant surprise.' She exclaimed, hugging her daughter and her son-in-law-to-be.

Resha made a brief intro to her friends as they sat down in the living room. She saw a woman around 40-50 with sky blue eyes and brown hair that looked like a chicken was stuffed onto her head!

"Weird hair." The Tantei, Resha and Ranma thought in unison.

The woman cough a few times and everyone including the Tendo family and the Saotome family sat silently, drawn by her attention.

'My name is Madame Sainte-Paul. I am the mistress of the Chateau Chardin, also the supervisor and trainer of the Chardin art of Martial Arts Eating. Messieurs Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun have made a promise in the past that they will give one of their future daughters to be wedded into the Chardin's family. I'm here to pick up the bride for my master, Monsieur Picolette Chardin II.' She finished in a strict voice.

There was a pause and suddenly Genma and Soun leaped outside the house with a hiking bag on their back.

Resha swiftly threw the dining table right on the back of their head and they both fell into the fishpond. She went up to her father, who is now a panda, and grabbed his thick fur.

'Pop! Don't you **dare** tell me I have _another_ fiancé!' she said in a dangerously low tone.

'Another?' Yuusuke asked quietly, but only the Tantei heard him.

Panda sign: 'Calm down, Resha.'

'What do you mean, calm down! What on earth did you did this time, ya old man?' she yelled at the panda, shaking him crazily.

'Resha, we'll tell you! Please relax!' Soun cried, tears streaming from his eyes like waterfalls.

Resha was going to give a piece of her mind at him when Kurama suddenly put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

'Resha, we should hear what they are going to say. Let's just settle down, inside.' He spoke calmly.

Resha sighed in frustration, but went inside anyway.

Soun started the story since Genma was still in his panda-form.

'It happened 20 years ago, when we went training. We came to the Chardin's mansion and saw the Martial Arts Eating Competition. We were very hungry and hadn't eaten for days so we took the challenge. The one who loose must pay for the foods, French foods, they are extremely expensive.'

'Unfortunately you lost, and you hadn't any money, so you made that brainless pledge! Am I right?' Resha asked bitterly.

'Resha! I told you not to use such harsh words!' Nodoka said sternly.

Resha was quiet.

'Ye…yes. Well, she's right. So now I have three daughters and Saotome have one. I guess, Akane is out since she's already engaged to Ranma, and Resha is also not in since she's already betrothed to…' Resha stopped Soun words abruptly.

'Is there any way we can break from this engagement, Madame Sainte-Paul?' she asked.

'Well, there is. In order to get out of the marriage, the bride must defeat Monsieur Picolette at Martial Arts Eating, a match where you had to eat without being seen eating. Then the vow can be released.' She said in her strict tone.

Everyone was quiet yet again.

'I'll go then.' Resha said calmly at last.

Panda sign: 'But you are already engaged to…'

Resha smashed the sign before anyone could finish reading it.

'I said I'll go. Who are you going to send? Kasumi? Nabiki? They cannot defeat him. Only I am fast enough to counteract the art.' Resha snapped at her father again.

'Good then. We can go today. The match is in a week time, and I am supervised to train you as future wife into the Chardin arts of Martial Arts Eating.' Madame Sainte-Paul uttered and got up.

Resha followed suit.

'Resha, tomorrow is a school day.' Kurama pointed suddenly.

'I'll skip school for just a week.' She answered unconcerned. What she is anxious now is about getting herself out of one of her Pop dumb mistake _and_ not to mention, winning the match.

Resha parted with her family and the Tantei that evening.

'Wow! Hardly _half_ a day here and it's almost drove me crazy! That leotard girl and the boy with the bokken(wooden sword) –they sure love roses, and we even caught the youkai without breaking the tiniest sweat! Furthermore Resha truly has a weird family!' Yuusuke exclaimed as they went home.

'I wonder who is Resha's fiancé? She kept cutting peoples words when the name was about to mention.' Kuwabara uttered.

'Hn, baka!' Hiei muttered at his idiocy.

'Who are you calling baka, you shrimp! Do _you_ know who is Resha's fiancé? Bet you don't!' Kuwabara yelled at him angrily.

'Hn! Isn't it obvious, you dimwit?' Hiei snapped.

'What do you mean, it's obvious?' Yuusuke asked.

Hiei couldn't defy a sweatdrop.

'You both are idiots!' he muttered finally.

'What does that suppose to mean?' Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

'Calm down, you three.' Kurama suddenly hindered. '_I_ am her fiancé. We were betrothed by our mothers.' He explained.

'WHAT!' the two shouted in disbelief.

Kurama just sighed.

In Sarayashiki

The days gone by with a little confusion as people, especially in Meiou High wondered where Resha had gone.

Kurama told the headmaster and Resha's class monitor, Kazuki, that Resha went home to take care of her sick mother. The news then spread like the wind throughout school and everything calmed a bit.

Three days later

Kurama walked towards his house from school when he noticed a letter in his mailbox. It was addressed to him so he opened it.

The letter reads:

_To Minamino Shuichi_

_Dear Monsieur Minamino, _

_You are invited to watch the match of Martial Arts Dinner on this Sunday, 10 August. Please wear formally._

_Thank you._

_P.S. Hiei is also invited._

_Sincerely, _

_Picolette Chardin II & Saotome Resha_

Kurama blinked at the letter. Suddenly, his name was called from behind.

'Kurama!' Yuusuke uttered, running towards him with Kuwabara. 'Did you get the letter from Resha?'

'Yes. An invitation to the match.' Kurama answered.

'We got 'em too. Kinda weird but nice, I guess.' Yuusuke shrugged.

'Hiei, you are also invited.' Kurama said clearly.

Hiei jumped from the tree above them.

'Hn, and what makes you think I'm going?' he grunted.

'Resha wrote so with her own hands. I recognize her handwriting.' Kurama showed him the appendix.

'Hn.' Hiei scowled and looked away. He jumped back on the tree.

'He means he'll be going.' Kurama enlightened his teammates.

After that, they went back to their house.

That evening

Kurama exited his house and thought.

"What am I forgetting? Ah yes, Resha would be pleased if I brought these along." He smiled to himself and grabbed a parcel.

At the same moment, at Tendo Dojo

Ranma exited the dojo and thought.

"What am I forgetting? Ah yes, Resha would be pleased if I brought these along." He smiled to himself and grabbed a parcel.

'ARGHHH! Don't put that into my mouth!' Resha shouted as Madame Sainte-Paul forced a huge watermelon into her small mouth repeatedly.

'Mademoiselle Resha, you must try. All Chardin can do it.' Picolette said in French as he took a bigger watermelon and shove it easily inside his mouth.

'I ain't a Chardin! Damn it!' she yelled –in French also, into his good-looking face. A pan was immediately whacked on her head, making her dizzy.

'Watch out who you are talking to! Such an impudent young lady!' Madame Sainte-Paul screeched.

'Mademoiselle Resha! Are you alright?' Picolette asked kindly, now in Japanese, looking her over with his light blue eyes.

Resha just groaned.

'We will stop here for today. You may go to your room and rest!' Madame Sainte-Paul ordered firmly.

Resha walked into her room, rubbing her bumped head.

"I'm going to die before the match." She thought wearily, going towards the bed.

'Would you like something before you rest, Mademoiselle?' a familiar female voice chirruped.

'Maybe some tea?' another well-known male voice piped.

Resha turned around to face a grinning Ranma-chan and Kurama. She blinked.

'Why are you dressed up like a maid, Ranma? And you look like a butler, Kurama!' she exclaimed.

'Well, the guards wouldn't let us in, so we had to disguise!' Ranma-chan explained.

'And I thought, you said you hate dresses. Why are _you_ wearing one?' Kurama raised an eyebrow in amusement.

She looked attractive in a gown, especially it showed her perfect figure. She pouted and he noticed she was even wearing lipstick!

_Very_ unlike her.

'I was forced to wear one. Madame Sainte-Paul even made me wear this tight steel corset!' she opened the top of her dress revealing the corset, **and not to mention** her upper breast.

Kurama gave a faint blush but Ranma-chan, very used to her boldness, examined the corset.

'It is real steel.' Ranma-chan muttered.

'Of course it is! And it's damn tight! How do women stand wearing this stuff 24/7?' Resha uttered angrily.

'Can't you just get them off?' Kurama asked, loosing his coyness.

'I can't. It is locked! _And_ I can never get it off if I don't win this match!' she sighed and buttoned back her top.

'So win the match!' Ranma and Kurama pointed in unison.

'I don't know…' she said quietly.

'What do you mean, you don't know? He can't be faster than you.' Ranma uttered a little confused.

'He's faster.' She answered curtly.

'Explain!' Kurama and Ranma, again, said in unison.

Resha groaned. She hates explaining.

'Picolette, the Chardin family, they all have exceptionally large mouths that could fit two or three watermelons at once! They also have like two meters long tongue that could catch any food within its distance, and is extremely fast! _And I_, on the other hand, have a normal small mouth and tongue.' She paused to sigh.

'I thought Madame Sainte-Paul was supposed to train you.' Kurama uttered attentively.

'Yeah, she does train me, by forcing watermelons into my mouth to make it as big as theirs! Or put a dish of food on the top of my head and told me to get it with my tongue, **seriously!**' she rolled her eyes.

Kurama and Ranma-chan exchanged glances.

Resha sighed again. 'I'm so hungry…'

The other two grinned and at the same time got out their pack, uttering:

'I thought you would need this. Huh?' they looked at each other surprised.

Resha's eyes turned starry. 'Homemade bento! You two are the **bestest** people ever!' she shouted in French and hugged the two, making the trio fell onto the bed. She sat up and opened both bentos. In exactly 1.49 seconds, the plates were empty.

'Was that a new record?' Ranma-chan asked sweatdropping.

'I say I am more interested in what she just said. Did you just spoke French?' Kurama asked.

'Oh that, yeah. I learned French a bit while I'm here.' Resha replied.

'You just **have** to learn _every_thing, don't you?' Ranma rolled her eyes.

'Heh, heh. I couldn't help myself. I asked Picolette to teach me French language, and I watched the chef cooked French foods, and I…'

'Okay! Okay! I understand your curiosity. Sheesh!' Ranma grumbled. She seemed to be thoughtful for a while before asking. 'Why don't you turned into your chibi-form and get out of that corset?'

Resha grunted. 'I can't. Remember, my clothes changes according to my form. Besides, it almost made me choke! Seeing as my body isn't curvy in that form.'

'You aren't giving up, are you?' Ranma smirked.

She smirked back. 'No, I have a plan, but I need both of you to help me.'

They gathered closer and Resha whispered the plan.

'That might work.' Kurama said, and the three smiled ultimately.

_**To be continue**_

_Sneak peek chapter 9: _

What do you mean it's not there?' Resha shouted.

"What is it actually this technique that the Chardin fear so much!" Resha thought.

'Resha has a fetish for foxes.' Ranma said bored.

**Author:** Muahaha! I'm so evil! I'm giving the greatest thanks to whoever read this story and also to those who reviews. Arigato gozaimasu/Shi-shi/Thank you/Trima kasih.


	9. Win or Lose?

9: Win Or Loose?

Midnight, Chardin residence

The mansion was dark and quiet while the corridors were empty. Everyone has gone to sleep except for a patrol of night guards that wandered the manor from time to time. Suddenly, a silhouette slipped into the house unnoticed by them. It carefully made its way down the corridors until it finally reached its destiny, the library.

_Kurama_ sneaked into the library like a ghost. Nobody heard him or saw him at all. He adjusted himself in the darkness promptly and looked around him. The place was huge and full of books.

He went to the cabinet closest to him and knocked on it softly.

Tuk-tuk.

It was solid. He continued to knock on the other cabinets.

Tuk-tuk.

Tuk-tuk.

Tuk-tuk.

**Tok-tok.**

This one was hollow. He stopped at the cabinet and searched for any lever or switch. He finally found a switch and carefully turned it on. An inaudible click was heard and the cabinet swung open silently.

Kurama entered through the secret door and looked around the dim room. He lit his diminutive torchlight and went to a bookshelf.

There were a few dusty old books on it.

Kurama dusted a book and read the cover. "The Chardin Family Techniques of Martial Arts Dinner".

"This one looks like a good book." Youko muttered silently.

Kurama nodded wordlessly then noticed a mantelpiece near him. He moved towards it. He reached out his hand and took a big heavy book. "The Chardin Family Chart." It read.

Kurama smirked to himself. "This one might help." He thought.

He took the two books and swiftly made his way out of the secret room. He closed the gap noiselessly and easily made his way out of the mansion.

"This place has the worst security I've ever seen in my life. Ningens are so dense!" Youko said grunting.

Kurama nodded. 'I have to agree with you.'

'Agree with what?' a feminine voice echoed quietly in the dark.

Kurama turned around to face Ranma-chan.

'Sorry, I was talking to myself.' He murmured. Ranma-chan knew a little about him and Youko. She only knew that he has another spirit inside him and that he was a thief.

'Oh. So, did you get some useful books that Resha wanted?' Ranma-chan asked.

Kurama nodded and showed him the two books.

Ranma inspected the books. 'It looks good enough! Let's go to the dojo. We can read it there.'

Kurama shook his head. 'I can't. I have to get home. There is still school tomorrow. I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening, after school.'

Ranma-chan nodded. 'I'll take it home then. Well, see ya tomorrow.' She waved and ran to a direction.

Kurama watched her smiling. She's really like Resha, one way or another. He shrugged the thoughts off and went off the opposite direction.

The Chardin mansion was left still and quiet. Nobody in there knew or noticed about the thieving… except Resha –who was sleeping unenthusiastically.

* * *

'ARGHHHH! Stop forcing that thing into my mouth! Mpfhh…' Resha yelled but was muffled as another watermelon was stuffed into her mouth, not that it succeeded!

'You must try, mademoiselle Resha.' Picolette uttered in French, brushing some of his shining blond hair from his face.

"I'm so going to die……' Resha thought as she frantically pushed the watermelon away.

That evening, Resha walked into her room to find _the butler_ and _the maid_ reading some books.

'So… did you find anything?' Resha asked them sweatdropping.

'Nope, I found nothing. Although there are Japanese translations in it, I still hate reading!' Ranma-chan uttered crossed.

Resha and Kurama just smiled.

'What books did you found actually, Kurama?' Resha asked, looking at the cover of the book Ranma was reading.

'Two books. "The Chardin Family Techniques of Martial Arts Dinner" that Ranma is reading and "The Chardin Family Chart". I found some interesting things in here.' He said.

Resha and Ranma sat around him.

'Look at these pictures. The Chardin ancestors had big mouths and long tongues, like Resha had said before. But this one, Chaud Chardin I, doesn't have either one. He was normal.' Kurama informed.

They looked at the pictures. Some of it had big sloppy mouths; others had their tongues wrapped around their faces. There was only one picture that was normal. He had small ordinary mouth, and his name written under it.

'There's a description under it. I can't read it, it's French.' Kurama said.

'Chaud Chardin I, …born on etc, etc. …died on etc, etc. …have won…match…never loose…no long…tongue…mouth…use…technique…deadly…gourmet de foie gras. That's all I can tell.' Resha uttered difficultly.

'You just have to be better than me, don't you?' Ranma-chan pouted, not being serious.

'Don't feel bad, bro!' Resha grinned.

Ranma-chan rolled her eyes then a thoughtful look hit her. 'The last line…what was it? Gourmet de…something, I think I just read that.'

She opened through the pages until she suddenly stop. 'Here it is, Gourmet De Foie Gras Technique.'

Resha looked at it. 'I'm not so sure what it means, something like goose…liver…dish…? Open the next page Ranma, and let us see what it says.'

'I seen it already, it's not there.' Ranma said quietly.

'What do you mean it's not there?' Resha yelled, too flabbergasted.

Ranma opened the next page and they saw that it was eaten by termites and the French one was too dirty to be read. They became quiet and Resha dropped onto her bed, sighing and mumbling something that sounded seriously like …don't wanna marry…gonna die…

'Maybe you could just ask Picolette about it, Resha.' Kurama suggested.

'Seriously!' Resha uttered rolling her eyes.

'Of course! Use your charm, Resha.' Ranma-chan grinned.

Resha got up promptly. 'That sounds like a good idea. But first, Kurama, you better go and put the books back at its place. Now please, while I go and talk to Picolette.'

'Sure.' He nodded. "Not like I'm going to be caught in this place!" he thought.

* * *

Several hours later, after dinner

'Monsieur Picolette, would you mind taking a stroll with me in the garden?' Resha murmured in her demurest tone.

'Certainly, mademoiselle Resha. I would be delighted.' Picolette answered back courteously.

They went to the garden, walking side by side. Picolette chitchat with her in French.

'Damn it, they are speaking in French, I can't understand a word they're saying.' Ranma-chan whispered irritated to Kurama who was also spying with him in a nearby bush.

After a while, Picolette suddenly said in Japanese, 'Your French is getting truly well, mademoiselle Resha, I'm delighted.'

Resha, seeing this as a chance, uttered. 'It's not that good. There are a few words I don't know yet.' She answered humbly, blushing.

'I hate it sometimes when she acts cute. Too perfect!' Ranma whispered rolling her eyes. Kurama nodded in agreement –along with Youko of course!

'I heard once of these words, gourmet de foie gras, have you ever heard it?' she asked cutely.

To Resha, Ranma and Kurama's shock, Picolette abruptly turned crazy! His jaw dropped almost to the ground, his eyes almost popped out, he put his hands at each side of his head and screamed like a mad man. Then he suddenly turned back normal and uttered politely,

'No, I've never heard about it.' He acted innocently.

Ranma _almost_ made a face fault, Kurama had an **enormous** sweatdrop at the back of his head and a **huge** vein popped at the side of Resha's head.

'Don't pretend to me, idiot! That was the stupidest act I've ever seen in my life!' she yelled as she sent him flying to the night sky.

'Now what do we do?' Ranma-chan said as she and Kurama came out from their hiding place.

Resha grunted, not astounded by their sudden present.

The three of them went inside. As they passed by a room, they heard whispers. No need to tell, the three eavesdropped on the conversation, which happened to be Madame Sainte-Paul and Picolette –he's back from the flying.

'Madame Sainte-Paul, just now mademoiselle Resha had asked me of…of "gourmet de foie gras",' his voice dropped at the last words.

Like Picolette, Madame Sainte-Paul also turned crazy. When she recovered from the shock, she said, 'How did she know about that secret technique? We mustn't let her know or master that technique no matter what!'

The three eavesdroppers quietly went to Resha's room.

"What is this technique the Chardin fear so much?" Resha thought.

The other two were pondering the same thing.

'I'm going to the kitchen for a while. Don't go anywhere till I'm back.' Resha muttered suddenly and got out. When she got into the kitchen, she went to the old chef that she was now fond of.

'Monsieur Chef, do you know what gourmet de foie gras is?' she asked politely.

'Why, the goose-liver dish? Do you want it? I'll send the dish in a few minutes. Run along now, girl.' He pushed her lightly to the door.

"The goose-liver dish? That was what it means?" Resha thought oddly.

She told the two when she got back. Eventually the dish was delivered to the room. The trio sat around it and took a bite.

They were thunderstruck!

'I…' Kurama muttered.

'…never…' Resha continued.

'…taste anything like this! It is so good!' Ranma finished, taking another one. The others followed her lead.

'It's so soft.' Kurama commented.

'It's so-absolutely-out-of-this-world good!' Ranma-chan said again.

'It felt like…like nothing I've ever eaten in my life!' Resha remarked.

"What is so special about it?" Resha pondered looking thoughtful.

'Hey, that is mine. Ranma, give it back.' Kurama frowned and tried to reclaim his food. Ranma-chan dodged his fork away, it was worth fighting for. Kurama tried again and Ranma swiftly put the food in her mouth before Kurama could even move!

Kurama was disappointed. All the food was gone, Ranma ate most of it!

Resha watching the scene suddenly got the clue.

"Of course! Now I know what it is!" Slowly, a smirk formed on her lips. "It's actually a foul technique, but you cannot tell it! No wonder the Chardin were so scared. Nevertheless, I'm going to use this technique… _by hook or by crook!_"

'Resha, did you get what it means?' Ranma-chan asked, noticing her smirk.

'Yup!' she grinned evilly. 'And I ain't tellin' ya both! You will see it yourself on the day of the match!' she answered arrogantly.

'Here comes the evil Resha!' Ranma said bored. 'Common Kurama, we better get home!'

Kurama was still curious, but he knew he wasn't going to get the answers if he asked anyway. 'I'll see you both on Sunday, then.' He replied after a while.

The trio said their goodbyes after that.

* * *

The day of the match

'Wow! There are so many people here! And this place is huge not to mention grand!' Yuusuke uttered in amazement. He, Kuwabara, Kurama, even Hiei had just arrived at the mansion. They had worn their best tuxedo since they were told to do so. Hiei wasn't in his best mood, he hate wearing such formal outfit.

'Let's find Resha, she should be somewhere near.' Kuwabara suggested.

'Of course she's near. The match is going to start soon, why are you guys so late?' They turned around to find Ranma, also wearing a tuxedo.

'Sorry we are so late, portal problem.' Kurama replied.

After that, Ranma brought them to the match place. They saw Resha and a handsome blond, Picolette, sat confronting each other in front of a very long table, full of mouth-watering foods. Resha's eyes were fixed on the blond, a smirk playing on her lips.

Kurama noticed she looked much drained, she was hardly sitting straight!

'I don't know what she's been training to make her look so exhausted.' Ranma said quietly, concerned.

'I hope she wouldn't fall, she's hardly still.' Kurama replied.

'She won't. She's too stubborn and too determined to win. I bet she's hardly even noticed her own state!' Ranma said back.

'(Cough!) Attentions please, Messieurs and Mesdames! The Martial Arts Dinner Match is going to begin.' Madame Sainte-Paul uttered in her shrilly voice.

Everyone gathered around the contestant. The boys were lucky to be in front. They were standing alongside both contestants.

'Round one begins… NOW!' Madame Sainte-Paul exclaimed.

Almost at once, the two contestants started. Their moves were so fast, the boys hardly saw anything! Resha's hands were in a blur, Picolette's mouth hardly moved because of the speed. The only thing they can tell was that the foods disappeared one by one swiftly and the two was moving at the same pace.

'Ahh, now I get it!' Kurama suddenly claimed.

'What?' the other boys asked, averting their eyes from the match. They were getting a little dizzy.

'The Gourmet De Foie Gras Technique! I know what it is. But…isn't this foul play?' He answered their question without taking his eyes from the match.

'What!' they asked again, a little desperate.

'The technique…is to put in the foods into the rival's mouth, which means Picolette is the only one who is actually eating!' Kurama replied.

'Yes, it seems that mademoiselle Resha had found out the Chardin secret technique. I shouldn't have underestimated her.' Madame Sainte-Paul suddenly said from beside them, making them jumped and Kurama finally averted his eyes.

'Its legal then?' he asked.

'Yes. However, the person who uses the technique will become quickly tired, as she is now. She will loose. Besides, I already taught Master Picolette the technique to counterattack it.' She pointed.

They looked at Resha, and sure enough, she looked wearier each second.

The first match finished with a draw.

Resha was panting. "Drat it! This isn't good. If I can't win the next round, I'm going to die." She thought.

Hiei heard her thoughts and smirked. "Hngh! Then try to win, idiot!" he said in her mind.

Resha noted that was Hiei and smirked back mentally. "Oh, you came? I can hardly believe it." Her conversation was interrupted by Picolette.

'Mademoiselle Resha, let's not play in the next round, shall we?' He said calmly.

'What?' Resha uttered, shocked.

'You've been using the Gourmet De Foie Gras Technique, I can tell. Now, I will encounter your technique and win this match as well as you.' He finished.

The tables were served with another long amount of food. Picolette placed his head on the first plate of food as Madame Sainte-Paul shouted the second round. Resha didn't move since she was too surprised at his behavior.

'START!'

Picolette began sucking the foods with his who-knows-what, and the boys who were standing near were almost grossed out at the scene!

'Resha can't use the technique now!' Kurama said, looking at her. To his surprised, Resha's food plates were emptying and she was moving, still using the same technique!

'But…where did all the food goes?' he muttered turning around.

He sweatdropped.

Besides him, Yuusuke's mouth was stuffed with a turkey, Kuwabara had salads in his mouth, and Ranma in the other hand had well-twirled noodles in his mouth. Hiei was wiping his mouth, finishing his part, and the other guests opened their mouths readily.

'Their chef here is so good at making the foods!' one guest claimed.

"Hn! I have to agree with them." Hiei said to him.

Kurama sweatdropped some more, unable to utter a word.

Resha and Picolette were nearing their goal. Resha was at her last three plates while Picolette was left one!

'Matte!' Resha shouted and knocked his last plate.

The plate flew from the table like a boomerang.

Resha had lost all her energy by this time. "I can't…do…it…too starve………wait! That's it!" she suddenly woke up from her weak state.

Picolette awaited the flying food with his mouth wide open as it flew back to his direction. Just as it soared right in front of his opened mouth, Resha suddenly stopped the plate with her hand.

'Huh?' Picolette said looking at her.

'I have already finished my dishes, monsieur Picolette.' She said in her demurest voice, wiping her mouth with a hankie.

Everyone was quiet for a while before they cheered. Kurama and Ranma heaved a sigh in relief while Hiei grunted.

'Sad to say this, but you win mademoiselle Resha. You and the Tendo girls are off the engagement.' Madame Sainte-Paul uttered.

'Good…' she managed to whisper jadedly before falling to the ground, her energy finally gone completely.

'Resha!' Ranma, Kurama, and Picolette exclaimed, rushing to her side.

Ranma nursed her head in his lap. 'Oii sis? Talk to me!' he uttered, pulling her cheek lightly.

Resha didn't move. Her face was pale but in some way… relieved.

'She's just too exhausted. Take her to her room. The rest of the guests may start eating the cuisine prepared.' Madame Sainte-Paul exclaimed.

Ranma picked her up and went to her room, guided by Picolette –though he already knows where it is!

Kurama turned to face his friends. 'She'll be fine. Until then, go and eat something.' He turned away to leave when Yuusuke asked.

'Where are you going?'

'I'll wait with Ranma until she gets up.'

* * *

Half an hour later

Resha opened her eyes and sat up, yawning. 'Huh…is it breakfast already?' she asked.

Ranma and Kurama sweatdropped.

Resha came to her senses almost immediately and blinked. 'Oh, yes. I remember now. Still, I'm hungry. How long was I out?'

Ranma bashed her head angrily, shouting something that sounded like: "crazy girl…always made people worry…idiot" so Kurama answered her question.

'About half an hour. You recover quickly.' He smiled at the dizzy girl.

'Oww, that hurts! What is wrong with you, Ranma?'

Ranma only grumbled.

'Mademoiselle Resha, it is sad that we have to part this way, I was very intent to keep you here with me.' Picolette said sadly. 'Nevertheless, you should get up and eat before you leave.'

'No need to ask twice. I'm up!' she grinned and quickly made her way outside.

'Talk about food!' Ranma said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Hey guys, eating alone?'

Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei turned their heads to see Resha grinning at them with a pile of foods in her plate. She sat down and ate with them, chatting happily. By the time she finished, Ranma and Kurama appeared.

'Done already? Man, you could at least wait for us!' Ranma groaned.

'Whatever! I was too hungry to wait. Ehh?' her eyes were fixed on something behind Kurama and Ranma as they both sat down. The boys followed her gaze.

'What are you lookin…?' Yuusuke didn't manage to finish his question when Resha suddenly got up and ran to the direction.

'So cute! What is its name?' Resha cried out in French to a woman who was sitting at a table near them. The French woman was holding a cute little young fox in her arms.

'Oh, it's Rouge, a male cub. Do you like foxes too?' she asked back, pleased by her interest.

'Yes, I really love it! May I hold him?' Resha extended her hands and released a tiny amount of her fox youkai chi from her body.

The little fox sensed it and instantaneously leaped into her arms. It licked her face and she hugged it. 'So cute!' she kept exclaiming.

The boys watched her in bewilderment except Ranma who was more annoyed. He grunted and the boys turned to look at him, as if expecting him to explain.

'Resha has a fetish towards foxes.' Ranma said bored. 'It has been like that ever since I could remember!'

'That is almost like Kuwabara and his fetish towards kittens/cats. Except, Resha is more…err…fetisher than him.' Yuusuke remarked.

'You _like_ cats! Remind me never to go to your house!' Ranma said to Kuwabara shuddering.

Kuwabara gave a scowl. He couldn't understand people who don't love cats. They are so adorable!

Hiei frowned. 'Is she speaking French?'

'Yup! She learnt it when she was here. Typical of her! How many languages had she learn? French, Chinese, English. She speaks so fluent too!' Ranma told them.

They turned back their attention to Resha who continued to chat happily with the lady.

**TBC**

Author: I don't know what gourmet de foie gras actually meant, but it was something close to that. Hope ya like this one! Thank you ALL!


	10. An Unexpected Event! Love? Lust? or?

I do not own YYH or Ranma ½. Sure you people understand!

'talk' "mind talk"

10: An Unexpected Event

Resha opened her eyes and looked around the room wearily. She was back home in Sarayashiki and it was Monday morning, meaning it's a school day. She got up with a sigh –still drained from the experience she went through the last few days, and discarded her pajamas leaving her only in her bra and panties. She wrapped a towel around her body and fell back on the bed.

"I don't wanna go to school today!" She thought with a small tired whimper. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Weird, Resha is always up at this time. Do you think she oversleep?" Kurama asked, finished preparing breakfast. He went towards her room.

"Maybe. Can I wake her up?" Youko asked back, grinning mischievously.

Feeling that might wake her up totally, Kurama nodded, also grinning. Besides, it's just a little fun. His mother is not home yet and Youko hasn't gone out for quite some time and never met Resha face to face. He closed his eyes and a light glow surrounded him for a second. When he opened back his eyes, they were not the usual emerald, but a striking amber colour. His hair was now silver with fox ears sticking out on top of his head and a tail swishing excitedly from his back. Youko smirked, what an introduction he's going to give her!

He opened her door to find it locked. Rolling his eyes, he managed to unlock it in 0.756 seconds. He pushed the door opened and stood there transfixed.

Laying sleeping in the middle of the bed was Resha alright, but wrapped in nothing but a towel, showing her perfect legs and a small amount of her fair chest. Her face shows that she was in a deep slumber, and her hair was unbraided and messy.

"Sexy!" Youko smirked, nearing her after a long stare. "She is just so perfect!" he continued, laying beside her on the bed.

"Youko, **NO!** Don't **touch** her! Don't do **_anything_** to her! Get out of her room, **NOW!**" Kurama shouted in his mind.

Youko smirked. "Leave her just like that? I'm not that type!" He started stroking her cheek delicately, down to her neck, finally tracing her collarbone.

Resha let out a moan and opened her eyes slowly, looking directly into Youko's gorgeous face.

He gave her one of his breathtaking smile and murmured sexily, 'Good morning beautiful." He continued to caress her, making her closed her eyes in ecstasy.

She opened it again. Her mind was spinning madly, however she managed to think briefly.

'Youko?' she asked in a soft voice.

'Yes.' He answered her and lowered himself on her slowly for a kiss.

"NO! Youko, **DON'T!**" Kurama yelled again, and with all his might, took control of his body back.

Kurama opened his eyes to look straight into deep silvery depth. Resha's eyes were intoxicating and he felt like he was pulled into a bottomless, never-ending silver pool. Little by little, he leaned further, touching her lips in a fleeting kiss.

'Kurama' Resha murmured and pulled him back into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Kurama's mind shut down instantly and he gave in to the kiss.

Resha's hands snaked onto his shirt, opening the buttons flawlessly. She subsequently pushed him over so now she was the one who was on top. She kissed his neck fleetingly until she heard him moaned softly.

She stopped on the spot and started sucking. Kurama moaned louder. Simultaneously, she traced his chest with the tip of her fingers making him shuddered.

'Resha' Kurama muttered softly and his hands made their way down her shoulder blade to the top of her towel. He loosened it and slid it down to her waist. Slowly he caressed one of her breast, making her emitted a sudden moan as she continued to kiss down his chest.

RING! RING!

The phone from the hallway suddenly rang making the both of them snapped from their ecstasy. Abruptly they jumped from each other and just stood facing one another, both breathings were uneven and fast. They ignored the telephone, equally unable to talk or move from the spot.

'I…I can't believe I just did that!' Resha finally broke the silence and ran into the bathroom. Kurama just stood there spellbound. Another shrill from the telephone finally snapped him out of his blank stare. He hurried to answer it.

* * *

Resha stood under the pouring shower for a long time frozen.

"I can't believe I just did that!" her mind kept repeating.

She touched all the spots Kurama had caress her previously and shuddered.

"Why did he gave in?" she thought. However, remembering her form made her realized why anyway.

She quickly shrugged the thoughts off and got out of the shower and dressed.

"Lost _my_ exhaustion!" she pondered sarcastically. She dried her hair and suddenly saw something shining on her bed. She picked it up. It was a long silver strand of hair. She remembered the handsome silver-head which she is sure was Youko. She tried to snap the hair in two but it was excessively strong. Amazed, she made up her mind to keep it. For that reason, she braided her hair and tied it with the particular string of hair. At least she won't lose it.

She sighed.

What an uncanny day!

* * *

'Hello? Shuichi speaking.' Kurama said in a voice he couldn't recognize as his own.

'Shuichi? Is that really you? It's mother here. Are you alright?' his mother replied.

'Yes mother, I'm fine.' he assured, his usual calm tone back.

'Oh… Well, I just phoned to check on you two. Is everything all right?' she asked.

"**Hell yes!**" Youko answered sarcastically. "He almost had sex with his future wife, _of course_ he's fine! Never better!" he continued bitterly.

'We're okay.' Kurama answered his mother, ignoring him. After that, his mother told him she won't be back in three weeks time and said goodbye.

Kurama put down the phone with a long sigh. He went to his room to pick his bag and saw his appearance for the first time in the mirror.

Kurama blushed bright red. His hair was in disordered and made him look like he just had a _looooong, gooooood lovemaking hours._ His uniform was in a disarray; all the buttons were off, showing his upper body. He quickly fastened it back, combed his hair, and made some more adjustment when he suddenly stopped in surprise.

He touched a spot on his neck where Resha had sucked and the memories surged back in his mind.

"I can't believe I just let her do that!" he thought to himself.

"**_I_** can't believe you just took over **_my_** situation!" Youko said in frustration.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, you just did! And it was supposed to be my fun!"

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be anything like **that** at all!"

"No, not if she was sleeping with her clothes on in the first place!"

"Oh, just forget it!" Kurama said finally, taking his bag and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"One more thing, Kurama." Youko paused.

"What?" Kurama asked slightly annoyed.

"What made you give in to her?"

Kurama blushed lightly and mentally kicked himself, making Youko laughed.

"Oh? So you start liking her not as a 'big brother' now?" Youko mocked.

"NO! I… just lost control when I…looked into her eyes."

"Beautiful, aren't they? And she has such a magnificent body. Soft wasn't it?"

Kurama remembered touching her body and **no**, it wasn't soft.

It was more than that.

It was silky-smooth…he couldn't explain the feeling; it was nothing he ever experienced, it made him craved to touch her like that again.

He snapped from his thoughts when Resha suddenly emerged into the kitchen. She paused and looked at him, seeming to be extremely uncomfortable. She suddenly saw the love bite, and blushed deep red.

'I…I'm sorry about that.' she stuttered and put her hand to the spot, healing it, leaving no traces at all.

'I'm… sorry too.' Kurama replied awkwardly.

'Was it really Youko that time?' she asked, suddenly remembering the attractive silvery figure.

Kurama misunderstood what she was meaning and she realized it immediately.

'I was meaning the silver person.'

'Oh, yes. That was Youko.' He answered uncomfortably. That mean she knew it was him all along when the (cough) _incident_ (cough) happened.

She just nodded and they ate breakfast silently.

**Author:** Okay…that was weird. Sorry if it bothers you something like that but there's a reason for it.(wink secretly) The **greatest** thanks to my reviewers: Mekia, stuck-in-a-tree, GoldenKitsuneHime13. Thank you to all my dearest, most precious readers, even though you don't review it is okay. Well, you can't review all the time, ne? I know I don't do that myself.(sweatdrop) Demo………doing it **one time** doesn't hurt, ne, Pleaseeee?(cute-sweet-lovely-shiny-sparkly puppy eyes) I wanna know how many is reading. It keeps me going! To those who adore foxes, make sure to tune in the next one!(wink playfully)


	11. Old Friends And Rivals

I do not own YYH or Ranma ½. Sure you people understand!

'talk' "mind talk"

Chapter 11: Old Friends & Rivals

4 days later

Resha and Kurama were on their way home from school. Resha was walking on the fence like usual; however, the abnormal thing was that the walk was very mute.

None of them spoke much to each other since the day of that _odd incident_ and had been avoiding each other most of the time. They didn't do their homeworks together or even eat together.

Splash!

Kurama turned around to find a grinning Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

Resha-chan stood there dripping wet. A vein popped on her head.

'Stop splashing water at me _every_ time you see me, damn it!' she yelled in her small voice.

'You don't sound threatening.' Yuusuke mocked.

Kuwabara laughed. Despite him being his usual gentleman, Resha was an exception; she's just… not much girlish.

Resha-chan rolled her eyes and suddenly Hiei jumped out from a tree and stood on the fence right in front of her.

'Hn! You should have felt that!' he pointed and turned to Kurama. 'Why are you two not speaking to each other? I had been noticing!'

Resha-chan and Kurama didn't answer and shifted uneasily.

'Fight. Doesn't matter.' Resha-chan finally replied curtly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and tried to enter their minds but both were blocked. Whatever it is, it seemed serious. He shrugged it off, why should he care?

'Well, uhh… we just came by to tell Kurama that there'll be a Dark Tournament.' Yuusuke muttered.

'Really, can I come?' Resha asked.

'No!' suddenly Kurama replied calmly.

Resha-chan glared at him. 'I'm going anyway.' She said back persistently.

'NO!' Kurama repeated a tad louder.

They started to argue in a rather odd way. They were uttering in their calmest voice, but the other boys could feel the tension.

'What's going on around here?' Everyone turned around to find Ranma; a traveling bag slumped on his back.

'Ranma!' Resha-chan shouted and jumped to hug him. 'You've been kicked out of the dojo again! Poor bro.' She continued matter-of-factly.

He sighed. 'Yeah. Hey ev'ryone! Watcha guys doin'?'

'There's gonna be a dark tournament and Kurama won't let me go.' Resha whined in her cutest voice.

Before Kurama could reply, a voice uttered.

'Why don't you all go?'

For the second time, everyone turned around to find… Genkai!

'But Sensei…' Kurama interrupted.

'It's all right, Kurama. They are strong; Koenma speaks highly of them. Besides, this tournament needs 5 participants in a team. Ranma can be the 5th person and Resha can be the reserve. The tournament also prohibited killing so no need to worry.' Genkai explained.

Everyone was speechless.

'Go get ready; we are going to the shrine to train for a few days before the tournament began.' Genkai finished.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

* * *

A week later

'Sugoi! This building is huge!' Resha-chan exclaimed as she looked around along with the others.

They were now at the tournament in Makai. Besides the six contestants; Genkai, Botan also Yukina came along to watch except Yukina and Botan came more to help with the curing when needed.

The six participants had gone through tough training the past few days and can be considered ready, more like _weary_! Resha and Kurama were still ignoring each other which were why she was in her chibi-form all these while. Apparently other people had noticed them but they couldn't get one of them to talk about it.

Not that they _want_ to!

After signing up, they went to the room that was readied for them. It was colossal and a door separated the bedrooms. There were also two separated bathrooms for all of them to use.

'Nice… I guess.' Ranma said as he picked out a room. After they settled in, they gathered at the living room to discuss the situation.

'We are quite early so we have time to go and checked the other competitors. I say we should go and study others around.' Genkai uttered. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

'Sounds good.' Resha-chan nodded.

'And you! Turn into your mature-form. We don't want you to be squashed under somebody's foot.' Genkai pointed.

Resha-chan shifted uneasily. Kurama didn't look at her to know the reason.

'What's wrong with you, Resha? You seem odd these last few days.' Botan asked suddenly.

'I'll go and change.' Resha-chan interrupted swiftly and dashed into the bathroom. Everyone saved for Kurama stared at her peculiarly.

'We should go now.' Kurama recommended, getting up. The others followed suit after a few seconds of surprise.

* * *

Two hours later

Resha continued to look around her. There were many youkais now and most of them were huge. She really might have been squashed if she was in her chibi-form.

'We meet again, Resha.'

Resha turned around to see the Makai King, Yomi.

'Oh hello! I didn't think you would take part.' She answered smiling.

'No, my son is. Are you participating?' he asked, relaxed by her happy tone.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei walked aimlessly, studying the people around them.

Kurama suddenly stopped when he felt a very familiar chi. 'Yomi.' He muttered and looked around him. Hiei followed suit and they both finally saw the blind youkai-master, which to their amazement, was talking casually with Resha.

'Resha knows him?' Yuusuke and Kuwabara asked suddenly from behind.

'Resha knows who?' Ranma said rapidly coming to the group with Genkai. The two then saw Resha too.

Kurama only shook his head, his gaze not leaving them. Resha seemed pleased and was chatting with him as if Yomi was a long-lost friend. A red fox youkai came by the two of them and tapped on her back. She turned around and squealed happily suddenly hugging him.

Kurama's eyes darken momentarily but the look vanished a second later.

* * *

'KIN!' Resha squealed suddenly and hugged the burgundy fox.

He hugged her back, smiling in amusement. 'It's Kinu, not Kin.' He corrected.

Resha unexpectedly banged his head **hard** with a mallet that seemed to come out from nowhere. '_That_… was for what you tried the last time we met. So, how are you?' she changed her tone simply.

He didn't get up from the ground. 'Do I look fine to you?' he muttered sarcastically from the floor.

Resha sweatdropped.

'So you two know each other already?' Yomi asked. He didn't thought one of his followers knew her so fondly.

Before she could answer, she suddenly saw her friends watching her oddly. 'I… need to go now; I'll see you two some other time. Ja ne! (See you!)' she jogged lightly to her friends.

'Who are they?'

'You know Yomi?'

'Who's the red fox? Why did you hug him?'

The questions came at the same time by Ranma, Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Resha only blinked, a huge sweatdrop appeared at the back of her head.

'We should head back to the room now, all of you.' Genkai uttered.

Resha was just going to nod when she saw something, or to be more precise, _someone_ that made her transfixed and open-mouthed for a moment.

A gorgeous raven-haired boy around 18, with dazzling amethyst eyes was standing a few feet ahead. He hadn't seemed to notice her. However, his looks weren't the thing that had caught her attention. It was something else.

An insignificant person past by between them and by the time the person moved, the boy vanished.

'Ah… wait!' Resha said panicky and ran to the direction where he had been standing hardly any second ago. She looked around her frantically searching for him. The others… _for the hundredth time!_ looked at her strangely.

'Can't she be any weirder?' Yuusuke muttered.

"Drat! I lost him! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Resha pondered angrily.

'Looking for _me?_' a voice whispered smugly right beside her left ear. She jumped and turned swiftly to face the boy she's been searching for.

He was smirking at her. 'Or… maybe you were looking for _this?_' he fished out a small rectangular velvety box from his pocket and held it in his hand.

'Arghhh! That's mine! It is _you_!' she tried to snatch the box from him but he held it high. 'Gimme that back, you stupid-idiotic-foolish man!' she cursed.

He only dodged her hands, smirking playfully in the process. 'Winners keepers, losers weepers.' He mocked.

She stood glaring at him hatefully, clenching her fists. 'I challenge you to a rematch! I want that BACK!' she gritted furiously.

He looked at her slyly. 'Hmm… are you worth to fight? It's hardly been 5 years. You aren't strong enough, _onna!_'

'I have become strong! _And _I want that thing back!' she eyed the black box in his hand.

'Are you participating in this match? Or just came to look from the side?'

'I'm participating dammit!' she yelled.

'Then, I accept your challenge… **_if_** we were to meet in the match.' He waved and vanished before she could utter a word.

Resha continued to clench her fist tightly, her knuckles were turning white, and her expression was unreadable.

'Resha?' Ranma said quietly.

She turned her head abruptly in surprise. Why, she forgot completely that they were all there!

'Err… I'll explain when we get to our room.' she sweatdropped sighing. Drat it! She **hates** explaining!

* * *

'Okay, first of all, who were the two guys you meet earlier?' Ranma asked as soon as everyone sat down.

'Why, that was Yomi and Kin! Kin is the red fox guy and Yomi was the one that had kidnapped me that particular time!' Resha answered.

'You looked happy to see them.' Yuusuke pointed dryly.

'Well, Kin is a friend…and a fox, no saying on that one, and Yomi had treated me nicely when I was with him. Besides, he didn't actually kidnap me, I went there willingly.'

'**YOU MADE ME WORRIED TO DEATH THAT TIME AND YOU PRACTICALLY WENT THERE _WILLINGLY?_ DID YOU KNOW I ACTUALLY RUN ALL THE WAY TO SARAYASHIKI FROM NERIMA HALF A DAY JUST TO SEARCH FOR YOU?'** Ranma yelled in her ears.

'I was curious, okay! Don't yell in my ears. Damn, I'm gonna be deaf!' she cried.

'He has a point.' Kurama uttered calmly.

Resha shoot him a glare but didn't say a word back.

'So… who was the guy you basically yelled that time?' Kuwabara asked.

She tensed. 'An old rival. That's all I'm tellin' ya.' she said in a low voice and got up. 'If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed early.'

'Wait a minute! There's something I need to tell you all.' Genkai uttered. 'The tournament now permitted killing because the majority of the audience want it that way.' She sighed. 'SO… don't die!'

'WHAT!' they all apart from Kurama, Hiei and Resha yelled.

Resha smirked suddenly. 'Huh, that just made it better.' She went into her room feeling more relaxed.

They just looked at her in disbelief.

'Does she like killing?' Yuusuke asked Ranma.

'Not if she wants to.' Ranma replied silently.

**Author:** The **greatest** thanks to my reviewers esp. Mekia. Thank you **sooo… much** to all my dearest, most precious readers. (Bow)


	12. Lets Play A Game

hit Counter

Chapter 12: Let's Play A Game!

Resha shifted in her bed and stirred a little, feeling cold. Two strong arms wrapped around her warmly, and she snuggled closer to the source, feeling comfortable.

She drifted to sleep…………

'WARGHHH!' abruptly her eyes snapped opened when she realized she HAD NOT went to sleep with anyone last night! She clung to the ceiling in fright. It was dawn and she could make out clearly the figure that was watching her from the bed.

'What are you doing up there, Resha?'

'KIN! What in the world are you doing in _my_ room, or to be specific, on _my _**bed?**' she shouted.

'You look cold! I was just warming you up.' he pointed innocently, not that she bought it!

She sighed in frustration. There was no point in asking how he managed to get in. She jumped from the ceiling as well as took her towel and her change-clothes then casually made her way out of her room to the bathroom, ignoring him completely.

Kinu sweatdropped.

He went out of her room and smelt something good from the kitchen. He unceremoniously made his way there to find two blue-haired girls cooking.

Yukina and Botan were surprised at his arrival.

'Oh my, who are you?' Yukina asked.

Kinu thought she looked sweet. 'I'm Resha's friend. I hope you don't mind if I stay for breakfast?' he asked.

'Oh, Resha's friends are always welcomed.' Yukina replied smiling. Botan just stood there speechless.

Resha went out of the bathroom a few minutes later and almost bumped into Kurama. They stood facing each other for a second before ignoring each other completely, both feeling rigid.

Kurama stood in the shower unmoving. His mind kept playing the scene he just went through. The way Resha's damp hair hung around her face almost made him reached his hands to pull her into a ravenous kiss there and then. Dammit! Why can't he control his yearning towards her?

"You know Kurama; you should just tell her that you love her." Youko interrupted his pondering.

"I don't LOVE her!" he denied edgily.

"You were jealous when she hugged that fox yesterday." Youko pointed matter-of-factly.

"I was not!" Kurama declined heatedly. "I don't feel like talking to you, Youko. Be silent."

"I _am_ you!" Youko said dryly but Kurama ignored him.

'Resha-san, you have a friend who came to have breakfast with us.' Yukina uttered as soon as Resha came into view.

Resha made a sudden face fault.

'Kin? I thought you're already gone!'

'She cooks really nice foods.' He answered casually. 'Come and join us. The tournament starts this evening, you should eat up.'

She sighed and sat beside him. Eventually, the others came around to eat.

An hour later

'Can you go now? There are some things we want to discuss within ourselves.' Resha said in frustration to Kinu.

'Okay, okay, I'll go. Before that, you must answer some questions.'

'What questions?' she asked frowning.

'It's more sort of a game. So, do you agree?' he grinned at her.

She sighed and nodded. The others were also curious and listened quietly.

Kinu grinned. 'Okay. Imagine yourself in a forest now. Tell me, what is the first animal you see?'

Resha closed her eyes and imagined herself in a forest. A fox appeared right after Kinu asked the question.

'A fox.' She answered simply.

'Okay, now… what is the second animal you see?'

'Another fox.' She stated matter-of-factly.

He looked at her amused. 'All right. Imagine now there is a hut in front of you. Do you… a) Bypass it? Or, b) Knock before going in? Or, c) Rush in!'

'Bypass. It doesn't look interesting.' She said bored.

"No wonder…" Kinu thought. 'Well, picture yourself in the hut anyway. There are twenty candles in it. How many would you light up?'

'One is enough. No need so many.'

'What is the shape of the table that you think is in the hut? Is it square or round?'

'Square, definitely!' she said nodding to herself.

Kinu gazed at her amused. 'How many chairs do you see around the table?'

'Two.' She answered curtly.

'There is also a jug in this hut. What do you think the material of this jug is?'

'Stone? I think…'

Kinu was more amused. 'State the amount of water in it.'

'Totally full, definitely!'

He couldn't be more entertained. The people in the room just watch without understanding though Kurama did have a little clue.

'Now imagine that you are out of the hut… You have reached a beautiful waterfall. How fast do you think is the speed of the waterfall?'

'Very-very fast!'

Kinu smirked, fascinated with her answer. 'How many swans do you see near the waterfall?'

She paused for a while. 'None.'

'Now you have reached the riverbank. Your destination is just the opposite! How do you get over? a) Jump into the river and swim across? Or, b) Find another way to cross it?'

'Find another way to cross it of course! That's reckless!'

'So… what are the first words that you will say when you get over?'

She paused for a long time. 'Finally!'

He smirked again. 'Lastly… give three words to describe the sky.'

Resha opened her eyes and looked out at the window. She was quiet for a long time. 'Well, I don't like the sky much. It is… dark, err… hectic, and… it won't last forever. You know, you are making me think weirdly Kinu.'

Kinu was silent. 'Last is, give three words to describe the sea.'

'Sea? Well… it is deep, dangerous, and… endless.' She said and frowned. 'What _are_ these questions for?'

'It's the "Reflection Of Life" test! Let me analyze the meaning of the questions and the answers.' Kinu uttered grinning suddenly.

'Go on.' Resha said along with the others spontaneously. She went to the sink and poured herself a drink as she listened.

'Fine. The first question symbolized the reflection of your life. The second question on the other hand signified the character of your life partner.'

Resha rolled her eyes. 'Oh please! I don't have a life partner.'

'It's the person you are always with most of the time.' Kinu replied.

Kurama's image suddenly popped in her mind but she quickly shrugged it off. That's weird.

'Question three you took a bypass when you see a hut, ne? It means you are not ready for relationships.'

Ranma, Kuwabara, Yuusuke and Botan snickered. Resha glared at Kinu in disbelief. 'I can't believe you!'

'The candles shows your… generosity. The more you light up, the more generous you are, which… you aren't.' he continued grinning.

The snickers turned into small laughs.

'Then, you have a square table, ne? It means you are stubborn! And the number of chairs shows your hospitality, which is little… according to yours.' He smirked. 'In proportion to what you say, the material of the jug refers to the material of your heart!'

Ranma guffawed when Kinu finished saying that. 'Stone? Your heart is made of stone? Ha! Ha! Ha!' the others began to roar with laughter along with him.

Resha only rolled her eyes. Not that it's not true………

'The amount of water stands for the amount of love you will give to your partner, which I must say, whoever it is, is going to be sooo lucky! Not that he would just have jam-packed love, he would also somehow soften your stony heart!'

The holler just continued louder.

'Oh, please!' Resha said ironically and drank her water.

'Hmm… next is the waterfall, ne? The speed of the waterfall actually refers to your… sex drive.' Kinu grinned mischievously.

Resha spurted on the water she was drinking. 'That… is… NOT TRUE! **_Nobody_** can tell that except me!' she uttered edgily, turning pink.

Kurama also gave a faint blush. Only **_he_** knew how true **that** statement was!

Kinu continued. 'The swans represent how many **best friends** you have… which is none! I'm quite surprised. The river crossing determined whether you act without thinking or you think before you act, which you took the best of choice.'

Resha only shrugged at that comment.

'Hmm… oh, and the first few words refers to the first words you will say on your wedding night. _Finally!_' he mimicked her and hugged her which she bashed his head angrily, turning red again.

The others laughed like maniacs! Hiei finally smirked but Kurama's face was impenetrable.

'That's it! You are out of here! NOW!' Resha said irritated.

'Wait! The sky you described shows your point of view to love, which I analyze from the way you said, you don't believe in love much.'

'OUT!' she said heatedly, dragging him faraway from the others towards the door.

'The last one.' He said and swiftly pinned her against the door. 'The sea is… the sounds or kind of love-making you will have, which I like _most_ about your character.' He whispered in a low tone and purred.

That made her rapidly remembered of the (cough) _episode _(cough) she had with Kurama two weeks ago. _Deep…dangerous…endless…_ Her eyes widen and she pushed away from him. 'NO!' she yelled and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Kinu was wordless. The others stopped laughing abruptly at her suddenness. Only Kurama with his acute hearing heard what Kinu had said and understood why she acted that way.

**Author: **I write the quiz from this website. Check it out, it's really fun! I messed it up with this chapter a bit but I hope you people will like it. Critiques are very much appreciated! Thank you all esp. Mekia-chan, love you! http/


	13. From Strong To Weak To Stronger More

I do not own YYH nor Ranma ½

Chapter 13: From Strong To Weak To Stronger More

'WELCOME YOUKAIS FROM ALL OVER MAKAI! THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BEFORE THAT, FOR THE AUDIENCES SATISFACTION AND PUSHINESS, THIS TOURNAMENT WILL ALLOW KILLING!'

The crowds cheered wildly.

The announcer continued. 'THE FIRST TEAMS ARE THE DAITAN TEAM VS THE URAMESHI TEAM! The teams may choose who will be the one to go first.'

Resha looked at their opponent and noticed Kuroba instantly. The boy smirked at her and jumped on the arena. Resha's eyes darken and before anyone could protest, she hopped onto the field as well. She untied the black strap she wore around her waist, which was almost as long as Kurama's rose whip, and stood in a fighting stance.

'Oiii! Res–' Yuusuke's yell was muffled by Ranma.

'No, let her go. She seems so determine. Who ever the guy is, Resha sure think he's a worthy opponent.' Ranma said solemnly.

'Why do you say that?' Kuwabara asked and the four tantei looked at him.

'Well, it's kinda obvious really. See that ribbon thingy she's holding? She only uses it when she truly needs it, like if she thinks the enemy is very strong or if she wants to kill somebody.' Ranma replied matter-of-factly.

'You mean she had killed somebody before?' Kuwabara asked shocked.

Ranma looked at him. 'Of course not, you dimwit! You think I'll let her? She _almost_ did it a few times like to Akane…and some others, but I manage to stop her.'

'A few times?' Hiei repeated.

'To Akane?' Kurama asked in incredulity.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

'THE MATCH BEGINS……… NOW!' the announcer hollered.

The crowds went wild.

The two contestants battled as soon as it started. Kuroba drew out a katana and dodged Resha's ribbon attack. A huge crater was formed when the curve of the ribbon hit the ground.

'Wow, you are really getting better at this, huh?' Kuroba smirked in amazement.

'All the better to beat you.' she smirked back and vanished.

For a split second Kuroba was dumbstruck but he was even more staggered when Resha appeared right in front of him and punched him on the jaw. He was knocked down ten feet back, creating a long trail from where he fell over.

'The hell? She's nearly as fast as Hiei!' Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

'You're not human…' Kuroba said as he wiped the blood away.

Resha's face was hidden. She vanished again but this time he vanished with her. He swung the katana at her and she dodged it with her strap. The fight continued in a blur and the crowd cheered madly.

'How come the ribbon didn't tear apart when it hits the katana?' Kuwabara asked after some time.

'It's full with her chi; it is like a protective armor or barrier, like a sword itself except stronger and more flexible.' Kurama enlightened.

Ranma nodded. 'I couldn't elaborate better.' After that, they continued to watch the match.

Resha missed a swing and it cut her exactly down her right arm. Blood oozed from the gash and Kuroba smirked in triumph. To his surprise, Resha smirked back and the wound healed itself slowly. She launched another attack with her strap and he barely avoided it. He then realized that his shirt was actually torn by the ribbon.

'You really have changed.' He mused.

'Stop fooling around, Kuroba! You are holding back on me! Now show me your true skill!' Resha shouted furiously.

'Okay! Okay! You now seem to be worth a fight.' He grinned boyishly. Slowly, an amethyst aura swept around him and shot to the sky like a tornado.

Resha smirked and pulled out Youko's hair that she used to secure her pigtail. She had realized that the particular strand of hair had actually restricted her youki (youkai powers/chi). As her hair fell out from its braid and the control was unconstrained, she released a quantity of her youki.

The two competitors kicked off a long, serious battle. They looked evenly match. However, the tantei and Ranma saw that Resha was starting to wear out. She can't stand a long fight, she's still a human and she _is_ a _she_.

Kuroba was also exhausted. He hadn't fight so seriously for a very long time and regretted wasting too much time loitering about. He dodged another of Resha's strap and it slashed his cheek. He couldn't imagine how she learnt the ribbon technique of "chi force" and "razor-sharp laceration" on such a short time. She sure had changed a lot. She wasn't the small overconfident girl he met 6 years ago. She was much stronger, faster, wiser, mature… and more beautiful for such a young ningen, especially with her hair down like that and her expression cold and serious. Abruptly, he swung his katana as another blow from her strap came and the force of the collision erupt an explosion and made both of them thrown far away from each other.

They were finally on their last stand, for both were breathing heavily and were hardly standing straight.

'I…want…the box…back!' she muttered in a low voice, hardly above whispers.

In spite of his own terrible condition, Kuroba couldn't help being amused. What is so important about that black box anyway? He couldn't even open it all these years. The reason he had kept it all these time was because it amuses him every time he looked at it.

* * *

Flashback

Kuroba walked in Ningenkai, looking around him boredly. A redhead ningen kid suddenly caught his attention. The little ningen was sitting down beside a stream, looking sadly at a diminutive rectangular black box in her hands. The velvety box was unopened, but she seemed to unnotice it, her mind was somewhere else.

'What are you doing?' he asked oddly.

The girl jumped and stood facing him in a fighting posture. He stared at her amused. She quickly hid the box thingy behind her, seeming afraid that he might took it from her.

'What's that?' he asked and in a swift motion took it from her.

'Ahhh! Give it back! Give it back!' the girl yelled in dismay. She tried to grab it from him but he just dodged her hands away. She made a sudden leap and kicked him right on the face, making him faltered. He groaned and she quickly snatched the box and ran away speedily. Amazed by her speed and potency he drew near her a second afterwards and snatched the box back. The little girl cursed furiously at him in a mixed language between Chinese and Japanese.

'You seem to want this thing very much.' He said.

'Its mine, gimme that back!' she screamed. 'That's it! Lets us have a match. If you win, you can keep it and if you don't, you must give that back!'

He was more amused by her arrogance. 'Fine.' he knew he was going to win anyway, but its fun to play along.

'Starts…now!' she said and began a series of kicking and punching. He just dodged it easily.

Suddenly he released his entire youkai chi in one swift moment.

The girl was utterly scared stiff and he gave her one blow that sent her down unmoving.

'I win.' He laughed cruelly and walked away just like that, leaving her without the slightest concern.

End of flashback

* * *

Resha huffed and panted. It was so cruel of him; he had known of his strength and bullied her. She just couldn't forgive him. That box is very precious; she must have it back no matter what!

They faced each other and prepared to give the final blow.

Whoosh!

They both disappeared and reappeared a fraction of a second later, where the other had once stood.

There was an eerie silent from the crowd.

Who won?

Without warning, Resha collapsed onto the floor with a thud, the back of her head bleeding.

'AND THE WINNER IS… KUROBA FROM DAITAN TEAM!'

'RESHA!' the boys uttered and ran onto the arena.

The crowd cheered like anything. Kuroba put his hand on his side where there was a deep gash from Resha in their finale. He was scarcely standing up but he made his way towards her and finally fell on his knees just beside her. She wasn't moving the slightest, but her wounds were slowly healing. He cradled her head in his lap, a slow smile spreading on his lips.

'You are amazing.' He whispered and fished something from his pocket. 'You deserve to have this back.' he produced the miniature box and put it in her hands. After that, he kissed her softly on the lips then fell to the ground beside her and lost consciousness.

* * *

Kurama watched the scene before him in abhor. He was running with the other guys towards them.

'Urgh, gross! He just kissed my sister!' Ranma said in disgust and kicked him faraway from his twin. He checked on her. Good, she's fine. If that guy killed her, he was so going to explode; well… he'll explode to Resha anyway when she wakes up!

Ranma picked up his approximately weightless twin and took her to see Yukina and Botan, who were in the brink of worry.

'Is she okay?' they both asked when the boys, except for Hiei, who had gone to fight in the second round, came in with Resha. Ranma put his twin on the bed and Yukina started healing her.

'Botan-san, could you get the cold water please?' Yukina asked.

'Here, ops!' Botan clumsily dropped the water onto Resha.

Splash!

Small coughs were heard as Resha-chan woke up. The small girl blinked in bewilderment as she looked around her.

'Good, you are up already!' Ranma sighed and hugged her.

Then unexpectedly bashed her head irritably.

'BAKA! WHAT THE EFFING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOIN' JUST THEN, YOU LITTLE MORON?'

The small girl blinked in bafflement, clutching her head. 'Owww… Ittai! Who are you? What do you think you are you doin' mister?' she asked in angry perplexity.

Everyone was silent for a long time.

Resha-chan repeated naïvely. 'Who.are.you, mister?'

'What?' Kuwabara said in disbelief.

'Where is my brother, Ran-chan?' she inquired, looking around. 'Where is here? Where is Pop?'

Everyone looked at her confused.

'Hey, if this is some kind of joke…' Ranma shushed Yuusuke.

'She said Ran-chan… she hadn't called me that since…' Ranma's words trailed off and his eyes widen as if he was just going to be knocked by an airplane, or rolled over by a herd of elephants or worse, pummeled by Akane's mallet! Surprise is too much of an understatement to explain what he was feeling right now.

'How much is two plus two?' Ranma asked her suddenly, making everyone face fault.

Resha-chan stuck out her fingers and counted. 'Four!' she said happily after a while.

'What is ten plus ten?' Ranma asked more.

She held out her fingers again and frowned. 'It's too many. See, it's not enough.' She showed him her ten fingers discontentedly.

'What's going on?' Kuwabara asked getting up; his brain wasn't working like always.

Ranma hardly heard him. He took a deep, long breath and asked the final question.

'Rara?'

'Hai? (Yes?)' She asked innocently when he called her by her babyish-name.

Ranma faltered for a moment before turning to face the others.

'She is now confirmed… _a six year old kid._' He muttered.


	14. To Forgive But Never To Forget

Chapter 14: To Forgive But Never To Forget

'WHAT?' everyone shouted?

'You saw the way she called me. She doesn't even recognize me. She is not acting… I know when she does. I think the blow on the head did the job. Damn, I'm gonna kill that guy!' Ranma cursed and got up swiftly. He was suddenly pushed down forcefully.

'That is not wise, Ranma.' Genkai had come from nowhere.

'Let go of me obaasan (grandma)!' he yelled. His head was bashed immediately.

'Control yourself, dimwit! She is all right. Besides, such concussion will wear out, sooner or later. Until then, just treat her like a child she is now.' Genkai continued.

They were silent.

'Are you okay? What's your name, oni-san?' Resha asked Ranma who was on the floor.

Ranma sighed. 'I'm okay. You can call me Ranma.'

'Ahhh… you have same name with brother Ran-chan!' she said cheerfully. After that, everyone gave a brief intro.

Yuusuke grinned. 'So, are we going to call her Resha or Rara?' he messed her hair and she giggled childishly.

'Resha of course! Nobody calls her Rara but me.' Ranma pointed.

'I think Rara sounds cute, for the moment!' Botan grinned and patted her hair. Resha smiled at her.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Youko muttered in frustration. "Now she's back being a child!"

"That's good." Kurama uttered quietly and made his way towards her.

"What?" Youko asked stunned.

'Are you hungry, Rara?' He asked sweetly.

The little girl nodded.

"Oh yeah… you can make her your sister again!" Youko groaned.

'Let's go and eat then.' Kurama said and turned towards the others. 'We're going back to the room. Is anyone coming with us?'

Yukina nodded but the others wanted to stay and watched the game.

* * *

A few hours later

'Wow I'm tired! Hey Kurama, Resha, Yukina, we won first round!' Yuusuke exclaimed. The others followed behind him.

'Shhh…! Not too loud. She's sleeping.' Yukina whispered peacefully.

'Oh yeah, I forgot!' Yusuke mumbled. They saw Rara sleeping on the couch, her head on Kurama's lap. She looked serene.

'Aww, she's so cute!' Kuwabara cried slowly.

Rara shifted a little and snuggled closer to Kurama.

'Ranma, why don't you take your sister to sleep in her room? I'm a little stiff.' Kurama muttered.

'Seriously, that's crazy! When she gets up the next morning, she'll holler like anything! She hates sleeping alone… well, she did when she was six…which she is now.' Ranma explained.

'Well then, we'll just have to leave the two of you alone. Goodnight.' Yuusuke grinned along with the others and left them alone.

Kurama gave a huge sweatdrop!

He looked at the little girl's peaceful face and sighed. Finally, he picked her up and took her to her room. He gently put her down on the bed and was just about to get out when he stopped.

'Don't leave me alone.' Rara's soft voice whispered.

Kurama fought an urge to look back. 'You'll be fine.' he uttered without gazing at her.

'Please?'

At that, he turned to look at her. She seemed to be very upset and a little frightened. He just couldn't help feeling sorry for her and heaved a sigh. He closed the door and walked back towards her.

She smiled at him and motioned him to her side. Kurama hesitated for a while before climbing into bed with her. She hugged him as soon as he settled down.

"This feels odd…" Kurama thought as Rara fell asleep a moment later.

"Of course it is! Though it is good practice for the future to come, ne?" Youko snickered.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly!"

After that, Kurama drifted off to sleep.

'Mmm…' Kurama stirred from his sleep and his hands slithered to his side and felt around.

Nothing!

His eyes snapped open and he looked at his side.

No, Rara wasn't there.

'Rara?' he asked and looked around worriedly.

'Hai? Aniki, you are up?' Rara's cute voice sounded somewhere from the door. Kurama turned and saw her just about to step out, a big towel in her hands.

'Are you…oh no.' Kurama said alarmed and quickly made his way to her.

'What's wrong? I'm just go and take bath.'

'Rara, err… the hot shower is damaged. Please use cold water.' He said hastily.

She blinked twice, and then smiled. 'Okay!'

Kurama sighed in relief as she got into the bathroom.

After a nippy shower, Rara got out. 'It's cold.' She whined and pouted.

Kurama smiled at her. This seemed like the old little Resha he knew before. He felt the brotherly love was back within him and stroke her velvety hair fondly.

'I'll make you breakfast, okay?' he murmured softly.

'Hai!' she shouted happily and jumped around then ran to the kitchen. 'Hurry! Hurry up aniki! I'm hungry.'

Kurama felt contented for the first time after a few weeks.

* * *

'Aniki, pass me the sauce please!' Rara piped to Kurama as she ate with the rest of the gang that morning.

'Aniki?' Yuusuke frowned along with Ranma.

'Onisama! Can you pass me that please?' Rara continued to blabber to Ranma.

'And she's calling me _o_ni!' Ranma groaned as he passed her what she wanted. (Oni: your big brother/ someone's big brother. Ani: my big brother.)

'Onigiri, can you cut this meat for me please?' Rara indicated to Hiei who happened to sit beside her.

'Hn! Do it yourself!' he said uncared and half irritated.

She made a tear-jerking face and Yuusuke finally said. 'I'll do it, okay? Don't cry.'

'Arigato, onikata!' she exclaimed.

'Sheesh! Does she have to give us names?' Yuusuke asked.

'It's cute! She called me onisan, and Yukina onechan, and Botan onesama, and even Genkai obaasan!' Kuwabara said merrily. The others sweatdropped on his last comment.

'She always had called her that.' Yuusuke uttered.

'At least our team is not fighting today. Give us some time for Resha to get back to normal…I hope.' Ranma said and sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Rara who doesn't understood a thing and Kurama who felt like it will be the end of the world if that happened.

* * *

That night

'Kurama, are you going to sleep with Rara again tonight?' Yuusuke goaded, grinning as they were going to bed that night after a long day of training. Kurama pretended not to listen and continued to read a book while watching Rara playing in front of him.

'Oh, leave him alone Yuusuke. You're embarrassing him!' Botan protested but was grinning also. They all went to bed and left Kurama with Rara alone.

Kurama considered taking her to bed when she was tired enough. Some times later, Rara climbed onto the couch beside him and cuddled against him sleepily. Kurama stroke the little girl's head gently as he continued to read.

'Aniki, can we go to sleep now?' Rara asked wearily.

Kurama closed the book. 'Let's go.'

She stretched out her arms to him and Kurama blinked in puzzlement. She gave a small whine. Kurama chuckled when he suddenly realized what she wanted him to do. He picked her up in his arms and she put her small arms around his neck drowsily, hugging him comfortably.

"Such a darling!" Kurama thought and kissed her forehead as he laid her on the bed next to him. She was already fast asleep.

"I don't understand what you see in her deformed shape! She's sooo… naïve!" Youko grunted.

"It's not like that. It's just the way she looks so happy in whatever form she was in." Kurama replied.

"You sure about that? I don't think so. I _still_ say you have other feelings towards her other than that "brother and sister relationship". For instance… when you keep an eye on her when some other guys are talking to her, or how your anger flared up suddenly when she is fooling around with boys in her class, or being kissed like what just happened yesterday, and there's also when…"

"Okay! Okay! I get your point, Youko." Kurama cut him short and sighed. "I guess…it's just… a _tiny_ bit."

"HAH! So you do have feelings for her. I knew it! I knew it!" Youko exclaimed.

Kurama sweatdropped.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Youko asked.

"Nothing! It's too early to think of anything, and I don't know what her feelings are towards mine. Besides, we're both not ready for any serious relationship, except the sibling thingy, she tends to take things offhandedly. I need to understand her more. She can be very unfathomable, even harder to penetrate than Hiei." Kurama replied wisely. "It's better to let the feeling buried. There's plenty of time to think about it later."

Youko nodded in agreement.

Morning

Rara opened her eyes and yawned cutely.

A hand suddenly hit the back of her head.

'Ouch!' she cried and rubbed her head. She began to feel a little dizzy.

'Rara? I'm sorry about that. Are you all right?' Kurama snapped from his slumber and looked her over. 'Rara?' he asked worriedly when she started to groan.

Rara's head was spinning madly, and she hardly heard whoever just talked to her. A few memories began to flash in her head:

"_Resha, this is Tendo Akane, Ranma's fiancée." _

"_I'll call you Kin! So kawaii!"_

"_You can't have my brother, you flat-chest-ugly-butt-tomboy!" _

"_Saotome Ranma, Saotome Resha! Prepare to die!" _

"_What do you mean this spring is cursed?" _

"_Resha, Shuichi, I'm sorry we never tell you two this but… you both are betrothed to each other." _

"_So you have a fox youkai living inside you?" _

"_Resha, tomorrow is a school day." _

"_Monsieur Picolette, what is the Gourmet de foie gras?" _

"_I… I can't believe I just did that!" _

'Resha?' Kurama shook her shoulders firmly, and she snapped from her insanity to find Kurama staring at her worriedly. He stroked her cheeks soothingly, trying to calm her. Resha-chan relaxed, but suddenly realized something.

Kurama + _my_ room + **_my_** bed …………

'KURAMA! What the effing hell are you doing on my bed?' she snapped and pushed him away from her, making him fell from the bed. At that moment, she remembered the time she went through yesterday of being a six year old and turned crimson. She quickly rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"She remembers…it's the end of the world already…" Kurama sighed sadly, rubbing his head.

* * *

At breakfast

'What _in seven hells_ happened when I blacked out yesterday? Did I lost?' Resha demanded heatedly.

They all blinked.

'Oh, you remember already. Good!' Genkai uttered.

'Remember what? What exactly happened?' Resha insisted.

'You don't remember, Rara?' Yuusuke provoked.

'Remember _WHAT?_ Wait! You did not just call me _Rara_! How…? When…? What…? Why…?'

'Chill out sis, you're driving people nuts! Sheesh!' Ranma uttered irritated. 'You lost the match but that guy gave your box thingy back…and kissed you.' He added in disgust.

'**HE DID WHAT!'** Resha yelled demandingly, her head became suddenly gigantic; making everyone practically fell from their chair!

'I kicked him, don'cha worry! After you woke up, you lost your memories and think like a six year old before you come to your sense this morning.' Ranma explained swiftly.

'Which reminds me, how _did_ you get your memories back?' Hiei asked curiously.

'I fell off from bed and the next thing I know, Kurama was looking at me concerned.' She said still in her angry voice.

Kurama was shocked at her lies. "That means… she does remembers what happened these few days."

Everyone else bought her lies though.

"She's a real good actor!" Youko commented lazily.

* * *

'AND NOW TODAY IS THE URAMESHI TEAM VS BORYOKU TEAM!' the announcer shouted and the crowd went wild. (They always do.)

'I'll go first today!' Ranma said grinning and went up the stage. His opponent was a big burly-ugly youkai. They began fighting when the announcer started.

'Kurama?' Resha said from beside him.

Kurama turned away from the competition to look at her surprised. Nobody heard her calling him; they were too concentrated on the match.

'I'm sure you know I lied this morning and… well, actually I don't want to tell them that I remember. It just feels… _stupid_ and unlike me. Besides that, you've been very nice and… I'm sorry I was so unkind to you these few weeks.' She turned to look at his confused face that calmed instantly when he saw that she was being sincere.

'Will you forgive me…? Aniki?' she smiled teasingly.

"Maybe this isn't the end of the world," he thought.

Kurama smiled back. 'Sure… Rara.'


	15. Because Nothing Can Last Forever

**I hate disclaiming, but I'm sure you understand…**

**A/N: **ARIGATO MINNA! So many people read them, I'm sooo touched. (bow respectfully) and thank you Mekia for reviewing, you are the BEST! The answers to all your questions is in within this chapter…(wink)

Chapter 15: Because Nothing Can Last Forever

'ITTAI! ITTAI! Can't you be a little gentler?' Ranma shouted wincing in pain.

Resha rolled her eyes. 'Baka! You shouldn't have underestimated him!'

'How should I know he's a shape shifter? Darn it!' Ranma started a string of curses as Resha continued to heal him. The match was a close call, he almost lost! Of course he got a lot of injuries that made his twin quite crossed and worried.

Just then, Hiei got off the stage. He had just won his battle.

Resha turned to him and saw the gash on his side. Putting a hand over it, she healed him completely.

'Hn.'

You're welcome.' Resha replied so-so. She was getting used to Hiei's monosyllabic. She coped with him superbly besides Kurama.

Yukina came by and gave both Ranma and Hiei a drink. As she gave it too Hiei, Resha noticed something very similar between the two. She couldn't tell what though but kept her gaze on the two for a long time.

"What is so odd about them standing beside each other like that? Something is so… same. Hmm… same crimson eyes, same pale cheek, same round face… matte! It can't be!" Resha eyes widen when a thought hit her hard. She was about to say something when Hiei interrupted her mind suddenly.

"Hn. So you have noticed. You better don't say anything or I'll slit your throat here and now!" Hiei threatened telepathically at her, sitting beside her.

Resha raised an eyebrow, smirking. "My, my! How forbidding you sound." She said back in her mind indifferently.

Hiei shot her a death glare which she ignored.

'Okay! Okay, I'll stay quiet but you better tell me everything if you want me to shut up loooooonnng!' she grinned at him.

'Hn. baka vixen.' He cursed irritably.

'Oh, I'm a vixen now? I thought I was a brat!' she chuckled lightly.

Hiei only rolled his eyes.

There were two matches that day as they defeated their first opponent quite easily, at least Hiei and Kurama did. Ranma was still quite mad about his.

Resha went up to made lunch with Yukina and when the two finished, the boys walked in, with four new faces.

'Guys, meet Resha. Resha, meet Jin, Touya, Chuu and Rinku. They were our former opponents in the last dark tournament. We're sort of… friends now… I think.' Yuusuke introduced grinning.

Resha smiled at them and studied each one swiftly but quite thoroughly. She could easily tell Jin was a bubbly youkai and is the easiest to tolerate. Touya seemed cold and distant. "Another Hiei." She thought.

"I heard that, vixen!" Hiei's voice rang suddenly in her mind.

Resha laughed nervously in her mind, a huge sweatdrop behind her head. She thought Chuu looked like a half-drunk man and Rinku seemed to _like_ her… a lot. "There goes my charm!" she pondered in amusement.

Yuusuke then began to tell her how they met and fought and all. Resha listened attentively, curious beyond words since she picked up interesting ki(chi) from each and every one of them.

'Very interesting, so… are you guys gonna fight each other again if you meet in the match?' Resha asked as they ate.

'Of course! I would certainly wan' to 'ave a rematch with Yuusuke! It'll be interesting!' Jin said in his Irish accent energetically. (Sorry if it doesn't sound like one.)

'You'll get it next time.' Touya growled at Kurama menacingly. Kurama only smiled inoffensively.

'Mpfh…' Chuu said as he ate. The others sweatdropped.

'Kuwabara's nothing!' Rinku boasted to Resha. 'I'll just win again.'

Kuwabara began to shout.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING NOT–' he was suddenly bashed by Ranma.

'Don't shout in my ears, dammit!' Ranma said angrily, as he was sitting beside him and got the full impact.

Resha was about to say something when the door slammed open and Kinu walked in.

'Hey sweetheart!' Kinu greeted Resha, grinning when he saw her eyes twitched.

Whack!

'Who are you calling your sweetheart?' Resha swiftly banged a mallet accurately on his head.

Kinu dropped to the floor. He then looked up at her, eyes streaming down like waterfalls. 'Don't you like me anymore?'

Everyone sweatdropped.

'Of course I like you, but not in the way you're thinking!' Resha rolled her eyes and helped him up.

Almost simultaneously, Kinu rolled his eyes also. 'Yeah, yeah. You and your fox fetish.' He muttered, making Resha suddenly grinned. He then turned towards the four guests. 'So here are where you guys are. Master Yomi has been looking for you. Get back to your rooms.' He ordered.

The four grumbled. Resha blinked. 'They are under Yomi?' she asked. The four nodded along with Kinu.

'Yup! But Kinu here is in rank 'ier than us.' Jin explained happily.

'Higher rank? I see…' Ranma nodded.

'So… _this_ Resha is the girl you've been talking about lately?' Rinku asked a tad disappointed.

Kinu nodded and Resha gave a sudden glare. 'Talking behind my back?' she asked.

'Nothing bad, certainly.' He assured her quickly. 'I come here to take you somewhere…' Kinu trailed when he saw the mock in her eyes.

'And what makes you think I'll go with you?' she dared.

Kinu smirked and suddenly turned into his full-fox form.

Resha eyes turned starry. In an instant she was hugging him. 'FOX! Kawaii! I'll go with you.' She declared promptly.

The others, including the tantei, made a sudden face fault.

'Baka!' Ranma and Hiei muttered. After that, Resha went out with Kinu.

* * *

Kurama didn't protest although he didn't like the idea one bit. It would have seemed odd if he objected out of the blue so he had to let her go with him.

"Don't worry, she'll come back." Youko teased.

"Shut up!" Kurama said edgily.

"My, my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Youko continued laughing.

Kurama only growled.

* * *

'What are we doing here for, Kinu?' Resha asked as she looked around. They were now in the forest.

'Your youki. You still can't control it well enough and you need some good moves so I thought I took this particular time to teach you. And you should know by now that some of your senses had increased.'

'Hai. I noticed my hearing is getting extremely acute and I can see clearer at night. My smell increases a bit… and also my need to fool around.'

'Fox instinct.' He assured her grinning. 'You can do many things with your youki especially your ice element. Do you want me to teach you?' he asked her seriously.

'Yes.' She nodded with the same tone.

'Good. Let us get started, shall we?'

A few hours later

'You learn very quickly. I'm impressed!' Kinu said as they sat on the forest floor, exhausted.

Resha smiled wearily. She's been training seriously and it worn her out. She leaned against him and he put his arms around her, supporting her.

'What's wrong?' he asked worriedly, stroking her silky hair.

She smiled contently when she heard his caring tone. So he was still the overprotective fox she had known. It's good to know that. 'You shouldn't have left that time.' She said quietly.

He blinked for a second before he realized what she was trying to tell him. 'I couldn't stay with you forever. I have a master to protect, and I thought that I was going too soft.'

'You did!' she chuckled lightly. 'I changed you.'

'Yes. And hell knows how I'm going to stop being so protective towards you. You were so precious to me, and you still are.' He said and spun her to look directly into his eyes.

'I cried for a whole two months after you left.' She continued bitterly. 'You should have known that I'll cry if you go but you still left me.'

'Nothing last forever. Even I can't be with you eternally. You should know that.'

She nodded weakly.

'What happened after I left?' Kinu asked curiously.

'I was depressed. I guess… I did like the way you were always protecting me like your own cub. I refused to train and I just felt really lonely after loosing you. You were the closest person I had beside Ranma. But two months afterwards, when Pop was out, a youkai attacked us and Ranma tried to protect me. It was there and then that I realized I don't want to loose him too. Pop came afterwards and managed to defeat the youkai. I cried again. I was so scared…' she trailed sadly and Kinu put his arms around her, comforting her. 'It was then that I made an oath. I'll do anything to make him happy. I want to become strong and protect Ranma until the day I die. That was the last time I ever cried. I became so serious in training after that, in fact, I became serious in everything. But now… I can't do that anymore. He's strong on his own, he can think for himself, and mom was right… I can't protect him forever. And you are right too… _nothing can last forever._' She finished faintly.

'No, nothing can.' He said placidly and warped her tighter in his arms. He nuzzled his nose in her neck. She was starting to play havoc with his sense. Very slowly, he released his male fox ki.

'You are not a little girl now. I've turned you into a beautiful masterpiece.' He said huskily, stroking the side of her cheek.

Resha's mind went blank leisurely. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened it to look directly into his amethyst ones. Kinu smiled at her and slowly leaned for a kiss.

'Erm. Erm.' A cough sounded somewhere from behind.

Kinu cursed but Resha was still in a daze.

'Huh?' she blinked as Kinu got up to face the intruder.

'What do you want, Kurama?' Kinu asked, glaring at him.

Kurama eyed him with the same fierce glare. 'Isn't it time for Resha to get back? She's going to miss dinner.' He said coolly.

'Ah… dinner. Is it really that late? I wanna eat.' Resha said getting up, still feeling dizzy.

Kinu growled and gave Kurama an angry look before he rapidly disappeared.

Kurama watched the other fox went away before turning to Resha. She looked lightheaded. It's obvious she didn't know what Kinu had done to her. He held her by the shoulders.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Resha shook her head, unable to utter a word. She was fairly embarrassed that he saw what had almost happened and was more confused as to why she acted that way.

Kurama sighed. Well, there's only one thing to do…

Resha felt Kurama tilted her chin up and her eyes widen slightly when he suddenly kissed her. It was genially a soft, innocent kiss. When he pulled away from her, she realized, her mind was now clear.

'Can you think clearly now?' he asked frowning.

'Uh…yeah.' She said and quickly turned away when she felt herself going red. Thank goodness it was about dark! 'Why are you here?'

Kurama heaved another sigh before falling into steps alongside her. 'You didn't come back for a long time and it's getting dark. I got worried so I came to look for you. Do you know what he just did to you?'

She shook her head.

'Male fox scent. He tried to lure you into… uh…' he thought of the best way to say it. '…a deeper relationship.' He finished.

Resha cringed, understanding what he was trying to say. 'What ever for?'

He stopped walking and looked at her strangely.

'What?' she asked innocently.

'Dear lord.' He muttered and continued to walk.

'_What?_' she asked, annoyed he didn't answer her question.

'Resha please, bear in mind that you are now also a _female_ fox, not a **_cub_** for heaven's sake. You were leading him on.'

'I was not!' she replied defiantly.

'You were turning him on anyway. What do you expect from another fox…_male_ fox to react to you, especially in such distance?'

'The way you react! You are a fox, and a male, and you don't try anything…except that one particular time, but just that once.' She frowned and he blushed.

"You never knew, and you'll never know." Kurama thought, eyeing her forlornly.

'Did you hear everything?' she suddenly asked silently.

Kurama was quiet for a while. 'Yes.' He said emotionlessly. From what he heard, the two seemed to be in a seriously deep relationship and that bugged him a lot.

'I only knew him as a fox that time, before we met each other again a few months ago when I first meet Yomi. So… no need to be jealous.' She uttered carelessly.

'I'm not jealous! I'm just worried. Besides, why should I be jealous?' he said edgily.

'No, I guess not. Why should you be jealous? Hmm… maybe because you don't have a girlfriend yet, or just being a little too overprotective brother, hmm Aniki?' she teased.

'If dinner is already finished, don't blame me.' He said without warning as they were now out of the woods.

'Ahh…they can't do that! My dinner!' she shouted, now that food is the main conversation. She ran towards their stay, leaving Kurama shaking his head in disbelief, smiling at her sudden childishness.

* * *

**A/N:** Like the last part? It's my fav! Hmmm… I didn't mean to put Jin, Touya, Rinku, nor Chuu in this tournament at all. But since there's people wanting them to be in it(guess who!), I somehow manage to slip them inside. The next chapter will be about Resha vs. Touya. Hmm… I wander what happens when ice meets ice.(smirk) Tune in next time in chapter 16: Ice Vs Ice. 


	16. Ice versus Ice

**A/N: Oh MY GOD! **I cannot believe I've got **41 READERS** in **ONE DAY** for my chapter 15! And the total hits for all chapters… **1688**! Can you believe that? Oh well, some of you may got many more than me but to me, this is the best! (warm smile) This is so so great! THANK YOU MINNA! YOU PEOPLE(WHO READ THIS STORY) ARE SO GREAT. (cry) This is the next one. Hope ya like it. Do review, so I know who you are. I would be honored to put your name up front my story like Mekia darling! Thank you dear. ( I sound like a mother. Sweatdrop) OH! And thanks to DigiKouichi and Servent Larva, also Mekia, for making me one of their favorite story! And also to Lady Inari and stuck-in-a-tree, also Mekia, for putting my story in the alert! And Mekia and Princess Star Neko for making me their users alert. ARIGATO! On with the story! (waves like crazy)

Chapter 16: Ice vs. Ice

'TODAY'S TEAM WILL BE TEAM URAMESHI VS. TEAM KORYU. AND TODAY I'LL BE SAYING ON WHO'S FIGHTING WHO. SO THE FIRST CONTESTANT WILL BE RESHA FROM URAMESHI, AND TOUYA FROM KORYU.'

Touya emotionlessly jumped into the arena. His teammates, Chuu, Rinku and Jin blinked in surprised before Jin finally shouted, 'Go on, Snowy. Do yer best!'

A vein popped at the side of Touya's head. 'Don't call me that!'

Resha jumped into the arena as well, grinning. 'Snowy? What a cute nickname.' She sneered.

Touya glared at her. 'You are going to pay for that onna!'

Resha's eyes darken. 'We'll see…'

'SAN! NI! ICHI! GO!'

Resha and Touya launched a punch at each other. Their knuckles met and they pulled back and started a series of hand to hand combat. They were equally matched. Finally they jumped from each other at the same time, and Touya summoned his ice katana. Resha pulled out her strap and the fight continued on armed battle.

"Dammit! I cannot fight too long or I'll loose my strength. Damn this female body! At a time like this, I really wish I'm male." Resha thought as she dodged his katana that almost sliced her left hand.

Touya stopped attacking her and said, 'Hn. This is taking too long. I'm finishing you off quickly.' With that, a white youki ball swirled in between his palm and he expanded it. He suddenly ran towards her and jumped into the air. 'Freeze!' he shouted and launched the big orb at her.

Resha jumped away at the last minute and the orb exploded into millions of tiny snow-like balls. They scattered all around her and she looked at them warily, not daring to touch it. She suddenly turned back to her opponent to realize that he was punching straight at her. She fell back at the smash and her arm and back touched the snow-ball.

'What the–' she looked at her arm which was now frozen from shoulder to elbow and so was her entire back. She then grinned and wiped the blood away from her mouth with her free hand. 'Don't you know that you cannot freeze ice?'

'What?' Touya said in astonishment as the ice melted into nothingness.

Resha made an ice katana and launched it at the other ice youkai. The fight went on.

'Damn it! I'm getting weaker! I can't use Hiryu Shoten Ha technique; the aura around us is chilly, not warm. Matte, maybe I could…' Resha suddenly thought and began to lead her opponent into the infamous spiral movement.

'What is she thinking? She can't use the Hiryu Shoten Ha technique. The air around her is too cold.' Ranma uttered, looking at her in disbelief. The tantei was also perplexed. They had seen the technique one or two times and knew the way it worked.

'Maybe, she suddenly became stupid.' Kuwabara said.

Smack!

'Hn. Baka! She's not stupid like you, thickhead!' Hiei stated after bashing his head.

'Who are you calling stupid, shrimp!' Kuwabara yelled.

'Pay attention, you two. I think I know what Resha is trying to do... I don't think she'll make it.' Kurama expressed a little worried.

'What?' the tantei and Ranma shouted. Hiei eyed him curiously.

'Just watch and you'll see.' He said back mysteriously.

They turned back to watch in unison.

Resha was almost at the center. Touya made a slice right at her and she jumped high in the air. She grinned when she saw that he was at the heart of the spiral. Abruptly, she released a blazing ki by the palm of her hands and shot it downward straight at him. 'Saotome Style Classified Technique, The Reverse of Hiryu Shoten Ha!'

Immediately, a swiveling tornado appeared. But instead of the usual soaring upwards, it plunged downwards heavily, like a screw being concealed by a screwdriver. When the tornado disappeared, a massive crater was left behind.

Resha panted heavily for using too much ki to trigger the blast. It worked perfectly though. She snapped her head upwards when she felt something coming at her in a swift; she was stunned to see it was Touya. She could only do one thing right now.

Touya emerged unsteadily from the crater and launched his fist in full impact. He hit Resha right on the ribs as she kicked him right by his stomach. A few cracks were heard and both eyes widen at the impact each obtained. They fell onto the ground at the same time and blacked out.

'THE MATCH ENDS WITH A TIE! NO WINNERS FOR THIS ROUND FOR EITHER TEAM!'

'Touya!'

'Resha!'

'Snowy!'

The Urameshi and Koryu team went for their teammate, but Kinu was by Resha's side faster. He quickly healed her wounds then cursed. 'Damn. I cannot mend her ribs. It's too dangerous. It must be healed by itself.' He muttered as the tantei stood by him.

'Great. This is the twelfth time she broke her ribs this year. I'm seriously considering her stupid.' Ranma said distressed and worried. He picked up his sister from Kinu and strode away, the tantei following him.

'Kurama,' Kinu said suddenly, making the other fox looked at him. 'Resha is mine.' He growled dangerously and Kurama eyed him coldly.

'We'll see,' Kurama replied icily before turning to catch up with his friends.

Kinu sneered. 'We'll see indeed.'

'THE NEXT CONTESTANT IS YUUSUKE FROM URAMESHI AND JIN FROM KORYU!'

'Alright! A rematch!' Yuusuke shouted happily and went into the arena.

* * *

A few hours later 

Resha stirred and looked around. It was dark already and she vaguely made out the outline of her room. Then, she felt two presents on each side of her bed and realized it was Ranma and Kurama. She smiled. "What can I do without you two," she thought and sighed contentedly. She took both their hands into hers before she became dead to the world (means sleep!).

* * *

Next morning 

'I GOT A **_DRAW_**! For sake heaven's!' Resha said angrily as she sat down at breakfast with the rest of the gang.

'For heaven's sake.' Kurama corrected impulsively.

Resha glared at him, not quite in the mood. 'This is not the time to fix my grammar, Kurama!' she snapped edgily. Kurama became quiet.

'Calm down, little one. This is not the time to shout at other people also. Your ribs are still on the mend so you don't need to participate today.' Genkai stated.

'But…argh! Cold!' Resha's voice turned into her immature pitch as Yuusuke, _grinningly_, poured cold water over her.

'Don't worry, Rara. We'll manage without you.' Yuusuke declared, slinging an arm around her diminutive shoulder.

Resha-chan sulked cutely. 'But… I wanna go too,' she made a puppy face that caused Yuusuke to think twice along with the rest of the gang, except…

'No. you might break another rib, for heaven only knows. Stay in your room until you get better.' Kurama's firm voice snapped everyone out of their doubt and made Resha-chan silent. She grumbled something under her breath that sounded something like "overprotective", "domineering", and something about why her adorable charm never worked on him.

'Oh dear, poor love. Can she sit with me and Genkai-sama with the crowd, Kurama-kun? I'll take good care of her.' Yukina uttered.

Resha's eyes turned sparkly and she went to hug her happily. She really likes her, she reminded her of Kasumi so much, and Kasumi was her favorite.

Kurama considered the matter for a while before nodding. 'Fine then.'

'Hn. Come on, lets go.' Hiei spoke for the first time that morning and strode towards the door. The others follow suit.

**A/N:** Tune in next time because the foxes are on the loose!(wink) In Chapter 17: Hmm... Red Fox Or Silver Fox?(Kinu Or Kurama) I wonder if I should put up more romance? What'dya people think? Do review! Pleaseeeeee...? (puppy eyes) Ja ne!


	17. Red Fox or Silver Fox?

**A/N:** First of all……………THANK YOU ALLLLLLL READERS, YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOOOO KIND!(sob) I can't believe this is chapter 17! I've been writing this for ages! Maybe I should write it shorter… what do you people think? Do review. Hmm… I had finished writing until chapter 19 and some more unfinished ones about 8-9 chapters. I've got so lot to put out of my mind and I don't have much time either. I think I'll post 3 chapters today and believe me, these three chapters are going to be 'over-romantic' or dramatic if you insist. In short, its feeling/full of emotion. So to those who so love romance, the will be one in one of these three chapters. Find out yourself!(grin) and review. If I'm not mistaken, anonymous can also review, so REVIEW!

I DON'T OWN YYH & Ranma ½!

Chapter 17: Hmm…Red Fox or Silver Fox? 

'TODAY WE HAVE THE FINAL TEAMS PLAYING, THAT IS TEAM URAMESHI VERSUS TEAM YOMI. YESTERDAY URAMESHI WON HIS FIGHT BARELY. CAN HE MANAGE TO DEFEAT KING YOMI'S SON THIS TIME? WE WILL WAIT AND SEE. FIRST CONTESTANTS ARE RUI VS RANMA!'

Ranma jumped onto the arena. His opponent strode into the arena in a catlike approach that made both Resha-chan and Ranma shuddered.

'GO!'

Ranma stood in a defensive mode, unsure of what this youkai could do. His previous fight with the shape-shifter had made him more careful on judging his opponent, and this one sent chills down his spine, making him more alert.

'Saotome Ranma, I heard a lot about you. Strong and handsome in many ways, I really am happy to be fighting you.' Rui purred as she strolled towards him, still in that cat-like manner.

Resha-chan's eyes twitched as she heard the 'handsome' word, and her eyes were fixed on her at once. Although she was in the crowd sitting on Yukina's lap, thanks to her inhuman hearing she could make out clearly what the youkai was saying.

Ranma unconsciously took a step back, as his instinct took hold of him. This Rui… had something wrong…

Rui suddenly grinned, showing a pair of fangs. She began to transform…

...into a huge tiger.

Resha-chan was instantly hugging Yukina when she saw the transformation. Ranma's eyes were wide and he just stood there frozen.

'Ranma, snap out of it!' Kurama was now yelling from the side of the arena. The tantei was beginning to get worry. They knew his extreme dislike towards cats…and their relatives.

But Ranma wasn't listening. There's only one thing in his brain now and it was repeating 'Neko! Neko! Neko!' rapidly.

All of a sudden Rui roared, and Ranma's mind shut down straight away.

'Neko-ken' Kurama and Resha-chan whispered as Ranma began to growl and snarl and switched into a cat-mode.

'Rrrrr…' Ranma snarled suddenly and jumped to attack the unexpected tiger. The fight went on with Ranma having the upper hand, since neko-ken was an invisible technique.

Finally, Rui was down limp, scratches and blood all over her body.

'AND THE WINNER IS RANMA FROM URAMESHI!'

Resha-chan jumped down from Yukina's lap and with a few hops, she was running to where the tantei were watching; none of them dared to go near Ranma.

'Yo, Rara, go and get your twin up there.' Yuusuke urged.

Resha-chan shook her head vigorously, hiding behind Kurama's leg. 'No. Ranma is a cat now. I hate cats.'

'He's NOT a cat!' Yuusuke and Hiei yelled at her in disbelief.

Resha-chan gripped Kurama's leg and continued to object while Yuusuke continued to insist.

'Rara, how can we snap him out of it' Kurama asked, looking down at her.

'Sleep' she answered then continued bitterly, 'Or Akane. She's the only one who can seem to calm him, for hell knows how.' She ended with a curse.

'Oh, just get out there and call him like a kitty! Maybe then he'll calm down.' Hiei said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Here, kitty, kitty. Come here, little puss.'

Kurama, Resha, Yuusuke and Hiei snapped their heads to see Kuwabara, _actually_ doing what Hiei had just suggested!

Ranma stopped when he heard Kuwabara calling him and looked at him for a long time. Kuwabara continued to call him in that cat-call-way and slowly, Ranma came near. Kuwabara stroke his hair and behind his ears. Ranma purred contently and jumped to sit on Kuwabara's lap.

'Nice kitty, cute little kitty' Kuwabara said, patting his head. Ranma purred again and went to sleep.

The other four made a face-fault, unable to believe what they were seeing.

'This. Is. Crazy.' Hiei muttered.

* * *

After everything settled down, Kurama went out to the arena, to battle with none other…

…than Kinu himself.

The two looked at each other forebodingly, and Youko demanded to be let out.

"Let me out Kurama, it's not like you can handle him alone. Come on, let me at him!" Youko ordered.

"NO. This is my fight." Kurama said determinedly, eyeing his opponent.

'BEGIN!'

Kurama took a rose out of his hair and in a split of a second; he turned it into the infamous rose whip.

Kinu made a huge katana, trice as thick and big as a normal one and launched an attack at the other fox.

Kurama dodged the huge weapon that almost took his head which only manage a cut, and swung his whip swiftly as a defense. It nearly gripped Kinu's arm but managed to tear his arm deeply.

Kinu gave a slight wince and his amethyst eyes darken.

The fight continued.

* * *

"**_What in both worlds _**are the two idiots doing?" Resha-chan thought, looking at them. "Are they trying to kill each other?" Pondering about it for a few seconds, she realized why. "Aww man! It must have something to do about that previous nigh in the woods! Great, now I'm dealing with two jealous foxes." Resha rolled her eyes in frustration.

"What do you mean, '_Two_ jealous foxes', vixen?" Hiei asked in her mind, coming near her with a kettle of hot water and gave it to her.

"Thanks. And like I said; _two_ jealous foxes." She poured the water over her head. She related shortly of the story in her mind.

"I see." Hiei answered, turning his head to look back at the fight. The two foxes were really trying to kill each other. "Who do you think will win?"

Resha grunted. "Isn't it quite obvious?" she asked him back.

Hiei looked at her. "What do you mean by that vixen?"

"A tie." She answered simply.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're not serious, are you?"

She smirked. "Two determine foxes, hmm… too bad I'm not on both sides." She shrugged.

"I thought you were in love with Kurama?" Hiei asked smirking when her eyes twitched.

'Who gave you that damn stupid idea, Hiei?' she asked angrily.

"Hn! I saw it with my own '_eye_'." He smirked, indicating his jagan.

Resha blushed and looked away. "It's not like what it seems." She thought quietly. Hiei glanced at her but said nothing.

The two snapped their heads towards the arena when they heard two loud explosions. Two bodies lay motionless on the floor, drowning in a pool of blood.

* * *

'THE MATCH ENDS WITH A TIE!'

Resha's eyes turned wide and she jumped onto the arena. 'Kurama? Kinu?' she was by their side in a swift and was hastily healing them, dividing her chi into each one.

'Are you crazy, Resha? You cannot heal two at a time!' Yuusuke yelled.

Resha ignored him and continued on healing. By the time the two stopped bleeding she smiled wearily. 'Good' she whispered and fell unconscious in between the two.

* * *

Resha opened her eyes and sat up, yawning.

'Resha, you're up already. Idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing!' Ranma yelled, bashing her head angrily. Resha went dizzy.

'Ranma! Don't shout. The other three will wake up!' Botan seethed, bashing his head.

'What happened?' Resha asked, looking around her, noticing Kurama, Kinu, and Yuusuke on the beds beside her.

'You fainted after healing Kurama and Kinu. Yuusuke lost to Yomi's son…again.' Botan said.

'So, did we win?' Resha asked, realizing they had one win, one tie, and one lose.

'Hn! Of course we win, vixen.' Hiei said; he was sitting by the window.

'Hiei-san won the next round.' Yukina uttered, giving Resha a glass of water.

'Thanks.' Resha smiled, smirking in her head. "My, my, somebody is so happy."

"Save your teasing for later. What are you going to do with the two foxes?"

"Something _you_ don't need to know!" she answered back sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hn. Suit yourself." He said as he jumped from the window and went away.

Resha shrugged.

* * *

Kinu stirred and gave a small growl. He sat up and noticed Kurama beside him in the dark. He got up and strode towards him, summoning his enormous katana. Just as he was about to swing it, a voice uttered calmly.

'To lose him is like to lose you'

Kinu turned his head to see Resha, looking out of the window, her looks thoughtful. She slowly turned her head to look at him and he couldn't tell what her expressionless face meant, even it is shone by the moonlight.

He withdrew his katana, going towards her. When he was near enough, Resha suddenly hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

'Please, Kin. Please don't do it.' She pleaded, using his nickname she gave years ago.

He heaved a huge sigh and embraced her back. 'Resha, I–'

'No,' she stopped him, looking deep into his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Kinu. I… I just can't.' she broke the embrace, looking away.

There was an eerie silent before Kinu finally broke the stillness. 'Because of him?'

'No.' she answered without hesitation, startling him. She didn't spoke it hastily, or with feeling either. Somehow, he felt as if the Resha standing in front of him wasn't the Resha he knew in his life before.

She seemed cold, emotionless…

Different.

'So this is goodbye.' Kinu said and turned away. He walked out of the room quietly, leaving his memories there, leaving Resha standing there, in the cold room.


	18. Secrets Within The Box

**A/N:** Importanto! I LOVE YOU READERS!(throwing confetti all over) I'm so happy with sooooooo many readers. (sob) THANK YOU MEKIA ALSO for being my no. 1 reviewer. Hmm… some of you must be thinking of what is 'the black box' that Resha loves so much have to do with anything? So, find out in this chapter!(waves like crazy)

Chapter 18: Secrets within The Box

Two days later, in Ningenkai

'First place! I can hardly believe it. Man, Yomi's son was strong!' Yuusuke grumbled. He almost won but luck wasn't by his side that time.

'Don't be sad. It was an exciting match though.' Resha soothed. Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Ranma groaned.

'Hey Resha. You and Kurama are back together? Huh? Huh?' Kuwabara asked bouncily, eyes shining.

'What do you mean _"back together"_?' Resha asked in annoyance.

'Aww, don't try to lie. Anyone could see you two had stopped fighting.' Yuusuke grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders teasingly.

Resha grunted. 'So?' she said nonchalantly.

Ranma rolled his eyes and looked at Kurama who was just being quiet. 'Don't _you_ have anything to say, Kurama?'

'No comments.' Kurama replied coolly.

'Remind me, why are we here again?' Kuwabara asked looking around. They were now at the airport.

'To pick up my mother who is coming home today.' Kurama replied.

* * *

A little redhead boy was watching the gang in interest. His gaze was entirely on Resha.

'Come on Hikaru. We need to go now.' The little boy's father called. His stepmother looked at him puzzled.

'Hikaru, what are you looking at?' she asked her stepson.

Hikaru wasn't listening. 'Okasama…' he whispered as he stared at Resha. 'Okasama! Okasama!' he cried and ran towards Resha.

'Hikaru!' his father and stepmother called.

* * *

A coin dropped onto the floor and Resha bend down to pick it up. Out of the blue, she heard a boy calling his mother in a loud cry. She turned around only to find herself being hugged by the boy himself.

'Okasama! Where have you been? I missed you so much.' He sobbed, hugging her tightly.

Resha blinked in puzzlement, astounded. The boys were perplexed also.

'Hikaru! What are you do…' a male voice trailed suddenly in shock. Resha looked up and unexpectedly dropped the coin with a loud clink, her eyes widen.

'You are…' Resha couldn't finish the sentence.

'It can't be…' Hikaru's father muttered.

Resha looked at the redhead man to the boy who was still clinging to her. 'Hi…Hikaru? Arakawa Hikaru?' she asked the boy.

'Em! It's me, Okasama. Don't you remember?' the boy asked, looking into her eyes. He had almost the exact same facial as her but in a more boyish way.

'Re… Reyna.' Hikaru's father uttered.

Resha's eyes darken and she picked the boy up, facing him. 'It's Resha, Aki. Reyna is dead.' She said icily.

Aki winched at her harsh tone.

'What's going on around here?' Kanata, Hikaru's stepmother demanded, looking in between the three redheads.

'Resha, please explain.' Kurama stepped beside her along with the others.

Resha sighed in frustration. Recently, she had been explaining a lot of things to people. Some of her secrets had been revealed and she hated that.

'Intro first. This is Arakawa Aki, his son Hikaru, and his _new_ wife Kanata, if I'm not mistaken.' She said.

'How…' Kanata stopped.

'I'm Saotome Resha and these are my friends. Sorry if this bothers you, but I look _exactly_ like Reyna, Hikaru's late mother.'

Everyone was thunderstruck and looked in between the little boy and her; they do look alike.

'Then… you are not my mother?' Hikaru asked sadly.

'No, I'm sorry.' She answered in a gentler tone.

'But how do you know my name?' he asked more.

Resha raised an eyebrow. 'I've met you before, don't you remember? Oh yeah, you were three that time.'

'Oh my, what is going on here?' Kurama's mom said from nowhere.

'Mother.'

'Aunt Shiori.' Resha said, slapping herself mentally for forgetting her. She quickly introduced them all. 'Where are you staying, Aki?'

'We are…were going to book a hotel.' Aki said a little jumpy.

'Oh, you are Resha's friends, ne? You can stay at our house. I'd be delighted to have some guests.'

'Aren't _I'm_ a guest?' Resha said a bit insulted.

'You are a family. Well…, you will anyway.' Aunt Shiori smiled. Resha twitched slightly at the last comment, Kurama sighed and the others snickered.

'You kids coming along?' Aunt Shiori asked Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Ranma. They nodded.

At the Minamino's resident

'I met Aki and Reyna when I was nine. Reyna said I looked very much like her when she was my age. At that time, Hikaru was two or three. I was very fond of Reyna, probably because she appeared very much like me, in looks anyway. Ranma went with Pop to trained somewhere near and I stayed with them for three days. After that, I left. About a year later, I heard Reyna was terribly sick so I slipped from training to see her. However, when I got there, she was already dead for two months. Too late. Then I heard that you were marrying soon, Aki. I must say, I was shocked. I didn't go to your wedding though. I just left.'

Aki shifted uncomfortably. The others were wordless.

'Oh well, Hikaru needs a mother, ne?' Aunt Shiori broke the silence. Resha nodded lamely. Hikaru was sitting on her lap; he seemed very fond of her.

'No wonder. You always skipped training to go elsewhere. I constantly wonder.' Ranma said.

Resha grinned. Kanata watched her. 'Is…Reyna really like you?' she asked timidly.

Aki and Resha looked at her taken aback.

'No, no! Only the looks. Red hair and she has gray eyes rather than silver.' Resha answered.

'Reyna's personality is much more…err…' Aki trailed.

A vein popped at the side of Resha's head. 'Decent. That is what you were going to say, Aki.' She said offended. 'She is more of the opposite of me. Kind, sweet, softhearted, shy, etc, etc. I think you guys got the point.'

'I guess that is a lot. I think I better go.' Yuusuke uttered. Kuwabara and Ranma agreed.

Resha went outside to say goodbye to Ranma. 'Phone me if Akane hammered you. I truly have an ache to pound her these few days.' Resha said casually. The others sweatdropped.

'You are so cruel.' Ranma stated shaking his head. 'I still don't know why you hate her so much.'

'Then, you are blind.' Resha pointed dryly.

Ranma thumped her head playfully. 'Don't start fighting with Ku…Shuichi while I'm gone. Bye!' he grinned and went off. Resha stuck her tongue out when he left. Kurama only shrugged.

Night

Aki laid in the guest bed looking at the ceiling. His wife was asleep beside him. It's really bad to actually see Reyna's mirror image so unexpectedly. He never thought Resha would grow up to look so much like her. He suddenly missed his late wife. An extremely painful ache emerged from deep within. He hated that feeling. He hated it so much. He closed his eyes in agony. An almost inaudible sound crept into his ears. It was a song, a reminiscence he had long forgotten. His eyes shot opened and he got up. Slowly, he crept outside and followed the melody as it became louder and louder. He looked around him and noticed a silhouette on top of a tree.

Her hair was down and her head was bowed downward, so no one could make out her expression. The black tiny box was in her hand and was opened; it was actually a music box.

'Why…?' she said suddenly, making him jumped.

'Why did you forgot her?' she raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. 'How _could_ you forget her? You ditched _every_ thing that reminded you of her. I took this box from the rubbish. Why? WHY?'

Aki was silent for a long time. 'It…hurts to remember.' he answered finally.

'Baka.' Resha whispered and jumped to the ground facing him. The wind blew softly from behind her. 'It hurts because you only think of her death. You are not remembering her as who she was to you all these time. You are not remembering her kindness, her love, _herself_! Tell me, Aki! If you were to die tomorrow, would you want Kanata and Hikaru to remember you? Or just get on with their lives as if they never even know you existed?'

Those words stung hard. Resha saw his facial was utterly shocked, as if she just slapped him!

Resha put the box into his hand. 'Think about it, Aki.' She whispered and went back to the house.

* * *

Kurama just sat silently from his windowsill. He had heard everything with his acute hearing and was surprised at Resha's bitter tone.

Resha jumped onto the branch in front of him.

'Eavesdropping, fox-boy?' she snorted in a tone very similar to Hiei.

Kurama couldn't help smiling at that and motioned her to sit beside him. She grunted but jumped to his side anyway.

Resha folded her hands behind her neck and leaned her back into Kurama's arm. He embraced her affectionately. 'You are such a bossy fox!' she pouted, despite the warmth that was spreading inside her.

'That's not nice to say imoto.' he said and raised an arm to tug lightly at her unpigtailed hair.

'Oww.' She grumbled.

'Not everyone is like Aki, imoto. Some love last forever.' He murmured.

She looked downwards. 'I don't believe in true love. No love is eternal. _Nothing last forever_.'

'That is not true…' Kurama was stopped abruptly by Resha. She suddenly got up and looked at him angrily.

'There is no such thing as true love! Think of it this way Kurama. If, and only _if_ you do love me, and we got married, and then I died. Will you…will you… fall in love with someone else and marry her? WILL YOU?' she cried in a quiet voice, looking down.

'I…………………………………………………………I don't know…' Kurama whispered after a very long pause. Resha went to her room abruptly and slammed the window shut.

Two redheads sat quietly still, their minds overflowing with the things Resha had said to each of them.

Morning

'Hey, Shuichi! Where's Resha?' Yuusuke said as he and Kuwabara came by. Kurama straightened up from his gardening and pointed to his back.

'Playing.' He answered simply. The other two boys looked at each other and sweatdropped when they suddenly saw Resha-chan running, laughing happily, Hikaru chasing after her.

'Tag, you're it! You're it!' Hikaru exclaimed and began to run from her as they play tag.

* * *

The morning went slowly and by that afternoon, the Arakawa were ready to go.

'Thanks a lot Mrs. Minamino; it is very kind of you to let us stay here.' Kanata murmured and bowed. Shiori smiled.

Resha put her hands into her pocket pants, ignoring them. Hikaru suddenly ran and hugged her, so she sat on her knees and hugged him back.

'I'll miss you!' he said softly, embracing her securely.

She kissed his forehead affectionately. 'Me too, squirt!' she smiled soothingly.

The others watched in silence. Kuwabara sniffed. 'This is so touching!' he sobbed.

The others sweatdropped.

Resha got up and looked at Aki. 'Where's that box? I wannit back!' she said defensibly.

'Ah…' Aki sweatdropped and gave it back. 'Thanks Resha, for all you had said. You've opened my eyes…' he smiled weakly. 'I won't forget… ever again.'

Resha nodded, her eyes softened a little bit. 'You better, or you are gonna face my wrath.' She smirked evilly. He smiled back.

They waved goodbye as they departed.

'Bye-bye, mommy! I won't forget you!' Hikaru shouted waving sadly.

Resha twitched at that.

'Bye-bye, mommy!' Yuusuke needled, grinning at her.

Resha gave a faint blush and a glare. 'Oh, shut up!'

He laughed maniacally. 'You know, I could almost picture that boy as yours and Kurama's. Simply the same!'

'WHAT!' Resha yelled turning scarlet.

'Oh my, you are quite right. I thought I was the only one imagining that.' Shiori smiled.

'Aunt Shiori!'

'Mother, that's not nice.' Kurama said a tad crimson. His mother gave a small chuckle and Kuwabara and Yuusuke just guffawed.


	19. To Deny A Lonely Heart

**A/N:** VITAL for ALL readers. ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOZAIMASU! Yay, chapter 19, finally I'm somewhere near twenty! Took myself long enough! (roll eyes) Oh yeah, this chapter has a (cough)**slight**(cough)"**lemony**"(cough) so BE CAREFUL! ESP. THOSE UNDER AGE! I'll put it with a **triple line** for those who want to skip that part. Sorry if you don't like it cause it has somethin' to do with the whole chapter. Oh, you'll know when you read it. (cough) so continue reading. So many cough, maybe I'm having a flu…(sweatdrop)

Chapter 19: A Soft Heart

A few days later

'Kurama, wake up.' A voice whispered lightly beside him.

Kurama groaned a little, pulling the blanket over his head. He went back to sleep. He felt someone poking his ribs and unexpectedly grabbed the hand and swiftly pinned the body under him.

'Resha? What the hell do you think you are doing in the middle of the night?' Kurama asked, and took his alarm clock on the desk.

'It is 4 in the morning.' Resha hissed.

Kurama glared at her, he did not like to be waked up so early and to be interrupted in his sleep. 'And your point is? It's still too dark.' He pointed crossly.

'_The point is,_ I need your help on something!' she said still in a low voice.

Kurama narrowed his eyes looking down at her, still upset to be interrupted from his slumber. 'Can't it wait tomorrow? When it's more… bright?' he said sarcastically.

"Note to self: Never wake him up in the middle of the night or too early in the morning. He is so grumpy at this hour which is quite scary." Resha thought. 'Please listen first, Kurama.' She pleaded.

Kurama sighed. 'What is it?'

'Well, first of all… can you NOT pin me down under you like this? I fell threaten.'

Kurama blinked, as if he just realized what he was doing. He got off of her and she gave a small sigh and sat cross-legged in front of him. 'Okay. Well, you do know that your mother's birthday is in two days time, ne?'

Kurama nodded.

'And it's my mom's birthday too.' She added.

Kurama nodded again. 'I know that.'

'Well, I have been thinking of buying them something special but there's nothing on my mind. Do you have any idea what they like?' she asked innocently.

Kurama almost exploded. 'You come here in the middle of the night just to ask me that? You could ask me in the morning!' he seethed, shaking her shoulders angrily, releasing his frustration.

'I'm sorry! I just couldn't sleep thinking about it. So I thought you could at least help me.' She flinched.

'Look! Just go to sleep. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for their gifts, okay?' he said halfheartedly.

She was going to protest but stopped and gritted her teeth. 'I'm sorry for bothering you and no thanks!' She said bitterly and got up and out of his room.

Kurama felt a little regret but then shrugged the thoughts off and crawled back to sleep. "She won't be angry for long." He thought, convincing himself before going back to sleep.

* * *

'Ohayou, mother.' Kurama said and kissed her cheek before sitting down for breakfast. 

'Good morning dear. Eat up before you go to school.' His mother uttered.

'Isn't Resha up yet?' Kurama asked.

'Oh, she's gone to school already. She's quite in a hurry. She didn't even touch her breakfast, just took her bento and left without a word.' His mother replied unworriedly. 'I wonder why she was such in a hurry, maybe she's walking with her friends to school today.'

"I bet she's still angry at you." Youko said suddenly. "You were really a jerk last night."

Kurama was silent.

When he got to school, he went to Resha's class, hoping to make up with her.

'Ohayou sempai, who are you looking for?' It was Kagami and Kazuki, Resha's classmate.

'Ohayou. Err… is Resha there?' Kurama asked.

'No, she's somewhere about. She's been here and there all morning. Wonder what's up with her.' Kagami answered.

Kazuki nodded. 'Yes. She's so busy suddenly, being all over the place. If I don't know better, I say she's up to something.'

'Or maybe running away from something. Who knows! Resha is not a simple person.' Kagami added unnecessarily.

Kurama felt a pang when he said that.

"True. Resha is not a simple person. You shouldn't have wounded her. See now what happens?" Youko lectured.

Just then, the bell rang. Kurama excused himself with a heavy heart.

He tried again over lunch but failed. He went home alone that day and felt really distressed by the time he was home.

'Welcome home, Shuichi dear. How was school today?' his mother smiled.

'Everything was fine. Is Resha home yet?' he asked.

'Yes, but she went out just now. Said something about going to make a research on something.'

The word research made Kurama's eye twitched. She's really angry.

'Do you mind if I go out this evening?' he asked his mother.

'Of course. Just buy me some things. Here, take this list.' She handed him a small grocery list.

After changing and having lunch with his mother, Kurama set out to town. After buying the things his mother wanted and yet again not founding her or even felt her chi, Kurama heaved a big sigh and hoped that she was home already.

It was at dinner time when Resha finally got home.

'How did your research go, dear? Did you found anything?'

Resha looked up and just nodded still eating.

Kurama was silent, not daring to provoke her in front of his mother.

'Yeah, I sorta found what I was looking for.' She grinned at her aunt.

'That's marvelous dear. May I know whatever it is?' her aunt asked.

'Nope! It is a secret.' Resha winked at her aunt and her aunt gave a small chuckle.

* * *

Kurama paced about in his room, thinking of what to do. Resha didn't even once glanced at him and he knew instantly that she was still angry. She had gone to her room almost immediately after dinner and warned everyone not to disturb her. He finally took his courage to knock on her door. Just as he was about to knock, his mother walked by. 

'Oh no, Shuichi dear. Resha warned us not to disturb her remember?' his mother said.

'Uh, yes. I... forgot.' He answered lamely and went back to his room.

In the middle of the night, Kurama sat up on his bed, unable to sleep. He haven't spoke to Resha at all that day and felt unreasonably incomplete. He got up silently and perked his ears for sounds. He could hear Resha's slow breathing and knew that she was asleep.

"Now I know how it felt like not being able to sleep." He thought sarcastically. At least Youko was asleep also. He crept out of his bedroom and into Resha's room.

'Resha?' he whispered.

Resha stirred and sat up. She blinked a few times and looked around her. She then saw him and her eyes darken, her jaws tightened.

'Look, I'm sorry about last night. I… didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really hate being woke up in the middle of the night for nothing important…' he stopped when he realized her anger heightened at his bad choice of words and cursed himself mentally. 'I mean, of course it is important, I…'

'Get out.' She said icily.

He felt his stomach twisted painfully when she said that and quickly said, 'Wait, Resha please…'

'Get out before I tell aunt Shiori about this.' She cut him off coldly.

Kurama hugged her suddenly, tightly. He couldn't bear the agony of seeing the way she was looking at him right now. She looked as if she hated him so much…like never before, and he felt his heart ached painfully. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh Kami-sama(God) please, Resha please forgive me. Please don't look at me that way, I can't bear it.'

'Did you see the way _you_ look at me last night!' she said acidly pushing him off.

He felt a pang of guilt. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' His embrace tightened, not wanting to let her go. He suddenly heard a small sob. 'Resha?'

'You shouldn't have said that. You are so cruel…' a tear made its way down her cheek and Kurama kissed it away.

'I'm so sorry Resha. I don't know what else to say to you.' He whispered in her ears, holding her close. He continued to kiss her cheek, her eyes, her forehead, her nose, and finally found its way to claim her parting lips.

* * *

The kiss was soft, as if he was scared that he might just hurt her again just by kissing her. Resha felt herself weakening, but somehow it didn't scare her and she kissed him back, pushing him down onto the bed. Kurama didn't seem to notice at all and his kiss deepened hungrily and one his hand made its way under her pajama as the other opened it. Resha moaned in her throat when she felt his hand now on her breast, caressing softly. 

'Resha…' Kurama moaned. 'Oh Kami-sama, I wanted to do this for so long.' He murmured lustfully, rolling over so now he was on top. He kissed her throat and sucked on her weak spots as Resha gasped at the pleasure he was giving. Her hands nimbly opened his shirt and finally she threw it aside, running her hands over his chest, blazing molten fire everywhere she touched. Kurama shuddered at the feeling and continued to kiss in between the hollow of her breasts. Resha gave another gasp and her hand gripped his head as she arched her back in ecstasy.

* * *

Suddenly they both stopped and their heads snapped swiftly looking at the window. 

"Sorry to interrupt your escapade, but Kurama, we have a mission." Hiei's voice rang through both their heads and they looked at each other and blushed, parting.

Unable to say a word, Kurama took his shirt and went to her window. He paused suddenly and moved back to her and gave her a kiss. 'I need to talk to you after this.' He murmured huskily and she nodded.

After that, he went away.

* * *

Resha sat on her bed, and pulling the sheets over her exposed chest, thinking. **What in hell's name did she think she was doing? **Somehow she never seemed to have control over herself when they sat so close. Had she really fallen in love with him? 

No, that's not it. She could feel the fire between the two of them, but somehow she didn't feel like she was in love in him. Damn the stupid fox youki thingy. It had to do with that she was sure. Though, why didn't she act the same way towards Kinu? Okay, no more thinking.

One way or another, she really was wounded at what he said last night. He was such a nice brother that she somehow thought he could never hurt her, not in a million years! But it hurts badly and she couldn't believe she actually cried. How long had it been since the last time she cried? Ten? It must be it. Ever since Ranma was hit by the youkai when they were little.

Ranma. He didn't even know why she cared for him too much. She did noticed even Kurama was puzzled. "Wonder when will it get to they thick skulls to notice why. Oh well, they had to figure that out on themselves."

Talking about Kurama, she had already known of his love towards her. But he didn't seem to make it a big deal so she didn't say anything about it and just ignored it. She thought it was just a little crush, and besides, they did have that 'brother and sister' relationship in between. Guess that didn't work!

If she really didn't want anything to happen, she better make another plan. She didn't want to hurt his feeling and hers even. Love. Why do people crave for it too much? Teenagers often fell in love, even youkais. Seriously! She didn't want to fell in love… at least, not yet. She is young, too young. Maybe she'll find one when she was old enough. Twenties or something, that's a good age to find love. She didn't want to find now. No, it's too risky; she didn't want to hurt her feelings by falling in and out of love. Not that kind of pain. The only pain she couldn't bare. But what is this feeling she had when she was together with Kurama? Fire. Passion. But love? No! It cannot be! It can't be love! It just can't!

Resha shook her head vigorously, denying her thoughts over and over again, until she finally fell asleep.


	20. Just Friends?

**A/N**: Thank you to all readers! And Mekia for reviewing. I'm soooo happy. This reminds me the three chapters earlier was send because it was my birthday. Sweet 17! (throw confetti) wow, I'm gettin old! (sweatdrop) On with it!

* * *

Chapter 20: Just Friends? 

Kurama went into the kitchen when he smelt something really good. He stopped dead.

'Mornin' Shuichi. Help me, will ya?' Resha said, as she busily prepared breakfast.

Kurama still didn't move. He looked at her up and down. "What has gotten into her?" he thought. 'Err… Resha. Why are you wearing a dress… and… apron?'

Resha turned at him surprised. 'Why? Nottin's wrong with it! Is it so wrong for me to wear one?'

'You never had worn one before.' He replied dryly.

She sighed. 'It's our moms' birthday, remember? I'm just trying to impress mom today, especially as she's coming this evening with Ranma.' She said happily.

'Resha, about last night… I…' Kurama stopped when she turned to look at him, her expression serious. He never remembered her looking so serious.

'I'm sorry.' He continued finally. To his utter surprise, Resha smiled.

'Then, we're good, Aniki?' she asked, beaming.

"Aniki? Oh NO!" Kurama thought and quickly said, 'Resha, that's not it. I don't… I can't…'

Resha turned away, her smile disappearing.

The two were silent for a long time.

Kurama finally broke the eerie silence. 'Do you really… feel for me as a brother?'

Resha turned to look at him with that expressionless face again. It was starting to irritate him, since he couldn't understand what is going on in her mind.

She suddenly dropped her gaze to the floor. 'I don't know' she whispered. 'I just don't! One minute you were the nicest brother, and the next, you were all over me! It drove me mad! I…' she was stopped by Kurama hugging her.

He stroked her silky hair, soothing her. 'I know, I felt that way sometimes but I earnestly love you.' Resha tried to protest but he stopped her. 'I know this is not the time to say this but you have to know.'

'I know already' she expressed matter-of-factly.

'What?' Kurama snapped.

She snorted. 'Well, it's obvious actually. I can feel your chi vibration. For instance… when you keep an eye on me when some other guys are talking to me, or how your anger flared up suddenly when I'm fooling around with boys in my class, or almost being kissed like what just happened with Kinu, and there's also when…'

'Okay! Okay! I get your point, Resha.' Kurama cut her short and sighed. "She talks like Youko." He thought sweatdropping.

'I never told you because… well, because you seemed to take your crush lightly. At least that was what I thought until that fight you had with Kinu.' She became quiet. Kinu hates her now, she never saw him after that night. Her only friend, the one she trust most, gone…forever. She quickly shrugged the thoughts off. 'Anyway, I realize it wasn't just a stupid crush so–'

'So you start acting a little sister again.' He finished mockingly.

'Err…yeah, and then Aki came and it brought sad memories back and my emotion was slightly unstable.' She lowered her lashes, hiding her feelings.

Kurama remembered that night when she yelled at him.

_-There is no such thing as true love! Think of it this way Kurama. If, and only if you do love me, and we got married, and then I died. Will you…will you… fall in love with someone else and marry her? WILL YOU?-_

He had no answer to that question. He doesn't know what will happen in the future, will he fell in love with someone else? Maybe… 'Resha, perhaps it's best if we just be friends?'

Resha sighed. 'Equal then?' she asked looking at him solemnly.

Kurama nodded. 'Equal'

To his utter astonishment, she grinned evilly.

'Equal, huh? Since we're even, why don't you help me make breakfast?'

Kurama could feel there was more to it then just cooking. He didn't have to wait long though. She suddenly took off her apron and put it on him promptly. She then ran away, laughing hysterically.

'RESHA!'

* * *

A/N: This one is short, but never mind. Things are gonna get complicated after this. You'll be surprised. I only want to say: REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW………………! 


	21. Wedding? part 1

A/N: Thank you to all readers! (Waves like crazy) and to Mekia darling & Akasha-chan darlingfor reviewing! (grins and waves)

Chapter 21: Wedding? (Part 1)

'Ranma! Mom! I'm so happy to see you!' Resha cried, hugging her twin in a deadly embrace.

'Ugh…Can't. Breathe.' Ranma stuttered.

'Opps, sorry.'

Nodoka smiled at them both and gave Resha a warm hug. 'How are you?'

Resha knew she meant her relationship with Kurama. 'Fine' she answered simply.

'Hey Shuichi. How was my sis? Is she a pain in the ass?' Ranma grinned.

Kurama smiled back. 'No, just childish.'

'Yeah, right.' Resha rolled her eyes. The others laughed.

'Aunt Shiori, you did said that someone is coming tonight also, ne? Who is it?' Resha asked, looking at her aunty.

Shiori gave a small blush. 'Oh, you'll see.'

Resha only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

DING-DONG! 

'I'll get it.' Resha opened the door to find a man and a boy, probably his son. Her gaze lingered on the boy. There was something wrong with his chi…

'Umm… Hello, is this the Minamino's residence?' the man asked suddenly.

'Huh? Oh! Yes. Sorry, do come in.' Resha snapped her thoughts off.

'Oh Takanaka, you are here already. So this is your son, Suuichi? Shiori asked, smiling at the young boy.

The boy smiled. 'Dozo yoroshiku, Mrs. Minamino.'

After that, Shiori introduced everyone and they went to eat dinner.

'You three were best friends in high school?' Ranma asked between mouthfuls.

'Yes. It's good to see the "Tanoshi" back together.' Nodoka beamed.

'Tanoshi?' Ranma questioned.

'Takanaka, Nodoka and Shiori. A nickname. Am I right, mother?' Kurama replied.

'Yes dear.' Shiori beamed.

'Your son is as clever as he was rumored. And very handsome too. You are very lucky, Shiori.' Takanaka smiled. He turned his gaze to Resha, who was eating in silence, quite restless. 'And your future daughter-in-law is genuinely attractive.'

Resha's eyes snapped upwards in surprise. "Had aunt Shiori been tellin' **the whole world** about their relationship?" she thought.

'Stunning!' Suuichi grinned.

Resha couldn't help smiling at that.

Her aunt looked at her apologetically. 'Minna, I have an announcement to make.' She said in a serious tone.

Resha blinked.

'Takanaka and I… are getting married.' She finished quietly, blushing.

Resha dropped her chopstick in utter shock. 'What…?' she whispered in disbelief. She suddenly got up and excused herself hastily to go to her room.

'I'll… talk to her. Please excuse me.' Kurama murmured.

Resha slipped the dress off and rummage through her drawer for her usual outfit. Damn, the dress was really bugging her, though it wasn't the best time to excuse herself. She sighed. Just as she pulled out the clothes, her bedroom door was suddenly opened.

'Resha, I know…' Kurama stopped in mid-sentence and blushed furiously, snapping his lingering gaze away from her. 'I uh…'

'Pervert! OUT!' she yelled, reddening. She pushed him out of the door and swiftly changed. She then opened the door heatedly and seethed. 'Do you know the manner of knocking before entering somebody's room, es-pe-cial-ly a _girl_'s room?'

'I uh, didn't imagine you were changing. I thought you were mad about my mom's get…' Kurama didn't even finish his sentence.

'Why _in seven hells_ would I bother? She can marry a youkai if she wants to, and I wouldn't care a damn!' she shouted.

Kurama's eyes darken dangerously and he gripped her wrist painfully. 'Watch it Resha. It's _my_ mother we're talking about.' He said in an icy low tone.

Despite her own astonishment, Resha glared back, still enraged beyond words.

'Oh my.' Shiori's voice mumbled from the stairs. The two teens broke their fixed stare in surprise. Nodoka and Ranma were also with her.

'Are you two…fighting?' Nodoka asked quietly. Ranma shifted nervously by her side. He had seen enough to know that it wasn't just a stupid fight he and Akane always got into. This was far worse.

Kurama let go of his clench and Resha swiftly hid her blemished hand away from their view.

'Nothing.' The two mumbled lamely.

'Oh! Well, Takanaka and Suuichi had gone already. I thought we could all watch a movie… please?' Shiori uttered.

'Yes mother' Kurama replied. Resha nodded feebly.

"This is boring." Resha thought, a quarter to the movie. She never liked movies; they have really poor actors, according to her opinion of course. Half a second afterwards, she fell asleep.

Kurama watched in loath. Damn, he despised movies. This was one of the human things he hated the most. He turned around when he felt something soft on his shoulder. Leaning on his shoulder was Resha, fast asleep. Their mother made them sat together, though Ranma sat beside Resha. He noticed even Ranma was in a deep slumber. He returned his gaze to Resha's sleeping face and sighed, relaxed.

"The things she does to me." He thought. Just as he was about to slip his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she stirred groggily and rested her head on Ranma's shoulder and hugged him. The scene bothered Kurama a great deal, though he didn't know why.

"You are jealous." Youko answered matter-of-factly.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Kurama denied edgily.

"I still say you're jealous. Oh come on Kurama, they are twins. They are just… connected."

"I bet she loves him only." Kurama uttered bitterly and turned his attention to the television, though he wasn't paying interest. A few minutes later he joined the twins in the dream world.

'Oh dear, Nodoka. They are sound asleep already.' Shiori whispered.

'Already? It's hardly half yet.' Nodoka turned around too. 'Oh well, let us go to sleep also.' She got up and silently shook Ranma up.

Ranma drowsily got up and was about to wake Resha up but his aunt and his mother wouldn't let him. Ranma sighed, feeling defeated and went upstairs. Resha was gonna be mad tomorrow.

* * *

Kurama stirred in the middle of the night and looked around him. He blinked. Resha was asleep in his arms on the sofa and in the dark. Had their mothers left them like that? Seriously? He blinked again. 

'Go to sleep Kurama.' Resha muttered.

"Is she dreaming?" he thought.

Resha opened her eyes suddenly. 'Just go to sleep, will ya?' she yawned and snuggled closer for heat.

Kurama gave a faint blush. 'Um, aren't you going to sleep upstairs?'

'Lazy.' She answered simply. 'And besides, it's not the first time we slept together.' She added.

Kurama smirked in his head and hugged her back, lying back beside her. "It won't be the last either, love." He promised to himself.

"I'll make you love me, as well as break that stony heart of yours. And_ I will…_make you mine, someday." He vowed softly and went to sleep.


	22. Wedding? Again! part 2

**A/N**: So, the new one is out. Hope ya like this one.And thank you to all readers and reviewers! I love you all! (teary eyes) Oh, by the way, does someone here voluntere to be my prereader(I think that is what it's called) You know, someone who will correct my stupid mistakes and grammars and other such options. Pleaseeeeeeeeee? (puppy eyes) Contact me! I'm really hoping.

Chapter 22: Wedding? Again! (part 2)

'Mmm, Resha?' Kurama stirred and slide his hand to his side, feeling… nothing. He snapped his eyes open. No, Resha was gone already. He sighed. Why is it that she could wake up without him sensing her? He smelt her in the kitchen then, making breakfast. He sighed again and walked off into the kitchen.

'Good morning sleepyhead.' Resha smirked.

Well, at least their fight was over. A good sign.

'Morning sweetheart.' He answered back without thinking. He then stopped in his track and looked at her, who was staring at him as if he was the strangest thing alive.

'Huh?' she asked.

'Err, sorry. I wasn't even thinking.' He replied back, slapping himself mentally.

Resha shrugged and continued to cook. Kurama quickly ran upstairs to have a cold bath and cleared his mind. Damn.

* * *

'Resha, you do know you're not behaving much of a girl. It's very worrying. We're going to go shopping for Shiori's wedding gown, and find you some more female garments.' Nodoka explained as they ate breakfast. Ranma had gone to Yuusuke's house a few minutes before, leaving them four.

'Sh…shop…pings…?' Resha stuttered, her eyes twitching. 'But mom,'

'No buts, Resha. And you are to wear a dress on weekends and practice some stuff girls your age normally do, like Akane.' Nodoka said sternly.

Resha grunted. 'What _can_ she do? She cannot cook unless she wanna kill somebody, and I can make the best food around town. She sews like an orangutan, if orangutan can sew that is; and I've learnt that when training with Pops. My handwriting is better than hers, my lessons are far excellent than hers, and you want me _to be_ _like_ _her_? No way!'

'The thing is, your attitude is obnoxious.' Nodoka uttered frowning, not liking the way she talked about Akane.

'And she pummels Ranma for ever and a day without reasons is not obnoxious?' she interrupted.

'Resha!' aunt Shiori frowned sternly. Resha grew quiet. Kurama didn't say a word.

'Fine, then. I wouldn't compare you with her. But you are still to wear a dress _every_ weekend whether you like it or not!' Nodoka finished.

'Let's go then.' Shiori smiled and got up.

Nodoka followed suit, half-dragging Resha. Resha grabbed Kurama's arm.

'You are coming with us!' she hissed, pulling him along with her.

Kurama didn't even have the time to protest.

* * *

'What about this one dear?' Nodoka smiled, showing Resha a pink dress.

'It's pink.' She stated disgust.

'But we've been buying all _blue_!' Shiori exclaimed.

'I _love_ blue.' She insisted offended.

After a few hours, they went to the wedding attire.

'Let's find you a dress.' Nodoka smiled to her cousin. Shiori blushed and nodded.

'I can't believe I bought all these things. This has to be a nightmare.' Resha muttered with anime waterfall-tears streaming down her cheeks. Kurama only managed a sigh.

* * *

'We need to find a model, right now!' monsieur Daniel shouted in rage into the telephone. 'I don't care how, just find…' he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a stunning red-head entering his boutique.

"Perfect!" he thought. He went back to the phone. 'No. Don't call anyone. I already found the right one.' He put down the phone without hearing a reply and went out to greet his new customers.

'May I help you ladies?' he murmured politely.

'Uh, he's a guy.' Resha stated, indicating Kurama.

'Oh, sorry.' He apologized, surprised at the red-head's rudeness, and her dazzling sexy voice!

'Resha. How rude, you could have said it more politely.' Nodoka uttered, disapproved.

'Well, if Shuichi here would cut his hair short, then he wouldn't be mistaken as a girl. It always wonder me, how girls all over town are so crazy about him. He's like a _girl_.' Resha expressed artlessly.

Kurama pulled her cheeks apart. 'Say that again?' a vein popped at the back of his head.

'Ittai!' Resha cried in pain.

"Childish, witty, and an astonishing attitude." Monsieur Daniel thought.

'Well, we came to pick a wedding dress for her.' Nodoka indicated Shiori.

'Yes, let me show you a few examples.'

* * *

After a couple of hours

'This is boring.' Resha muttered. Kurama nodded with a sigh.

Suddenly, their mothers came with Monsieur Daniel.

'Resha, Mr. Daniel here said he needs a model for his newly designed wedding dress. His model is sick today, so he asked if you would help him.' Shiori smiled.

Resha fell down the bench she was sitting on.

'What? Wearing a fucking _wedding dress_? Nu-uh! Not in **a million** years!' she exclaimed.

'Resha!' Nodoka cried.

Resha hid behind Kurama. 'But mom, I don't wanna wear a wedding dress.' She protested.

Nodoka sighed and dragged her away from Kurama into the dressing room.

'Noooo………!' Resha cried, tears streaming down like waterfalls again.

Kurama sweatdropped.

* * *

'Oh! My goodness! Resha, you look absolutely stunning. Oh my, how beautiful!' Shiori exclaimed.

Kurama turned around and his heart missed a beat. His jaw dropped.

"I can…_not_ believe…" he thought as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She looked magnificent, stunning in a sexily-cut white gown, her hair tied high above her head, a few hair dangling down her shoulders, under a veil.

'Can we get this over with!' Resha hissed, snapping Kurama out of his daze.

'Yes, of course.' Monsieur Daniel uttered.

"Magnificent!" he thought.

After a few shots, Shiori uttered. 'Why don't you join her Shuichi? I'm sure they could lend you a suit.' She smiled at Monsieur Daniel who nodded in agreement.

'I agree. Here, take this. It should fit you.' He indicated. Kurama tried to protest but was pushed away hastily.

"Great! Just what I needed." Resha thought sarcastically.

'Smile, mademoiselle Resha.' Monsieur Daniel urged. Resha sighed mentally and mustered her greatest smile.

Kurama came out a few minutes later, and Resha almost fell when she saw his hair became short. Then she realized he tied it.

"Lovely, I guess." She thought but quickly shrugged it off. What the hell was she thinking!

The shots continued for some more until Resha finally threw a tantrum for not letting her stop.

'I'm tired, okay! I'm human, for goodness sake! Not a **doll**! Make me stop or I'll tear this dress to pieces!'

They tried to calm her down but she had had enough. In the end, they called it a day.

Resha changed into one of her new dress and turned herself chibi. It felt like a long time since she was in that form. She then went into her mother's arm and fell asleep almost instantly. They went back by taxi.

'I'll take her to her room, aunty.' Kurama murmured when they arrived. It was night by now.

'Thank you Shuichi dear' Nodoka sighed contented and gave the sleeping child to him. He took her upstairs and laid her on her bed.

Resha-chan stirred a little before falling back into slumber. She seemed very exhausted. Kurama smiled and yawned jadedly.

'Good night, Rara.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

_What a day!_


	23. Wedding? Finally! part 3

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers!Okay, so this is the last part. Don't be mad. I never intended it to be 3 either, it just come out. Oh, and review me of what you think of the ending,I gave a little twist? Tell me if you'd like it. (wink)

Chapter 23: Wedding? Finally! (Part 3)

Two weeks later

'Calm down, Resha. You look just fine' Kurama frowned, when he saw her discomfort.

'Easy for you to say! Do you know I feel like ripping this damn, fucking dress? Dammit, why do _I_ have to be the bride's maid!' Resha cried, almost insanely. She looked down at the lovely dress she was wearing.

It was Shiori's wedding day. Resha was made the bride's maid, to her dismay, since she was the closest to Shiori, apart from her mother that is.

'And it's _pink_, **pink,** forKami's sake!' she added in despair.

Kurama sighed. She is so hard to please.

'Look, at least be happy for one day. It _is_ my mother's wedding. You don't want to hurt her feelings, ne?' he soothed calmly.

Resha became quiet. Finally she nodded and gave a bright smile.

'You are right. I don't know how long I can smile like this but I'll try.' She turned away, still with that smile plastered on her face.

Kurama growled under his breath. Well, at least no one would know that she was only pretending.

Resha saw her mother, Ranma, her Pop, and the Tendo family and went to hug her twin.

'Ranma!' Resha jumped onto him.

'Urgh! Be careful Resha, sheesh!' he looked at her up and down and smirked.

'You look… pretty!' He said matter-of-factly. 'You should wear dresses more often.'

'Really?' she asked skeptically.

'Yes!' They all replied.

Resha sweatdropped.

* * *

Finally, the time came. Resha walked elegantly down the isle, smiling sweetly while cursing in her head repeatedly.

Shiori slipped her hand onto her son's arm hesitantly.

'It's okay, mother.' Kurama smiled at her and murmured softly.

She smiled back, feeling so lucky to have such a wonderful son. She felt safe.

'Let's go, Shuichi.' She murmured confidently.

* * *

Everything went well, and Takanaka and Suuichi moved in with them. They got to know the family better and the days moved on leisurely.

A few days later

'Suuichi! Give me that back!' Resha-chan shouted, running after him, her arms flailing.

The younger boy laughed, not letting her have her favorite pen back. He was quite playful, and always teases her and Kurama.

Finally, Resha-chan got back her pen, and she grumbled as she carried on doing her homework. Suuichi sat beside her, rubbing a bump on his head.

'Don't you have homework to do?' she frowned, looking up at him.

'Nah! It's summer's holiday, though school is opening in two weeks time.' He grinned then frowned.

'Oh yeah, aunt Shiori did said your school is in England. Where exactly is your school?' she asked.

'Err, somewhere in England?' he teased again and quickly ran away, laughing.

Resha-chan frowned.

'Having fun?' Kurama suddenly said, and walked into her room.

'Stop being jealous. I thought you'd gotten over me already.' She said artlessly.

"It's not easy when one is _living under one roof_ 24/7!" he thought sarcastically.

'I thought you need me checking your grammar work,' he changed the subject merely.

She showed him and he took it and sat beside her.

* * *

That night, at dinner

An owl flew into the house by the window and perched on Suuichi's shoulder. There were two envelopes in its beak.

Resha dropped her chopsticks in surprise.

"_What the hell?_"

'It is a delivery owl.' Suuichi said sheepishly and took the letters. He paused.

'It's for both of you.' He continued, surprised and handed the letters to Resha and Kurama.

'To Miss Resha Saotome, you are accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizarding. Congratulations. School will be starting on the 1st of September. Here is also inserted the list of school things. Sincerely, Prof. Albus Dumbledore.' Resha read aloud. She turned to look at the family. They all looked bothered and surprised except for Kurama who was frowning.

'Mine is the same as yours.' Kurama said finally and looked questioningly at his family.

Resha leaned further and smirked, her gaze entirely on Suuichi. 'So this must be your school, huh Suuichi? The Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizarding. A very… _odd_ name.'

Suuichi was sweating nervously. 'Err… uh'

'Care to tell me the details, _anyone_?' Resha raised an eyebrow, her voice was deadly subtle.

* * *

A/N: He, he! That's all folks! Review pleaseeee!


	24. Kisses & Wands

**A/N**: So this is the new one. I'm sorry I put this a tad late than usual and thanks to Novice91 for wanting to preread this before I sent here. But sinse it's kinda late, I send it first so the next chapter I'll send it to you to preread it first, okay? Sorry bout that. So here it is...

Chapter 24: Kisses and wands

'Wait, let me get this straight! So, you're saying that Suuichi here is a wizard and go to this Hogwarts, a wizarding school. And now, Kurama and I are invited to go schooling there to be wizards too?' Resha asked. 'And Aunt Shiori, you know all this stuffs?' she added.

'Yes, well, we were going to tell you two, we didn't thought that you'll be invited like this though. Oh, I'm sorry dear' Shiori said in despair.

Kurama and Resha sighed in unison. This is not a good thing. They looked at each other and silently agree not to tell their own secrets. Finally Resha said:

'Well, guess that explain the unusual chi I always sense in you, Suuichi.'

Kurama glanced at her with slight admiration. Her knowledge and awareness of chi really awed him. It's very difficult and rare for a mere human to actually have such high awareness of chi, even if she is now a half-youkai. He then remembered even Ranma has an awareness of chi too though he can't read it the way Resha can. **That** bothered him a great deal, seeing as she could detect his emotion on more than one occasion.

'What's a chi?' Suuichi asked suddenly.

'Oh, it's like a life force, our inner spirit. Some people can manipulate it; some can only detect it, while on rare occasion; some can even read it. It shows our emotion, our soul. I met a witch once before and saw the way she used magic with her wand. I guess it's easier said that it is like the force that comes out from a wand. It uses chi.' Resha answered.

'So, witches and wizards uses their life force to control magic?' aunt Shiori said a little horrified.

'No, no. They manipulate it, the wands act as opening to power it.' Resha opposed. 'They use hardly a tenth of their life force to work it so they are rarely worn out.'

'Sounds complicated to me.' Shiori uttered.

Resha smirked only.

Kurama looked at his mother hesitantly. 'How am I a wizard? Is it lineage?'

'Oh no, dear. I wasn't born a wizard. Your late father wasn't one too.' Shiori denied.

'Yes, wizards don't actually take from ancestry. Some are natural born. They generally have strong and high chi; as Resha puts it.' Takanaka added.

'I see.' Kurama nodded.

"As if he doesn't know!" Resha thought, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

In the wee small hours that night

Resha jumped onto the tree in front of Kurama's bedroom and wasn't surprised to find him sitting on the windowsill.

'Had a nice workout?' he asked quietly, eyeing her.

Resha grinned and sat next to him. 'Quite. Maybe you should join me sometimes.'

He shook his head only.

'So, did Hiei just came by? You should have called me. I haven't seen him frequently.' Resha said, unbraiding her hair.

'Hn! Missed me, vixen?' Hiei asked out of the blue. He leaned on the branch in front of them.

Resha blinked. 'Huh? I thought you were gone already!'

'Hn. I go whenever I please' he answered.

'Whatever. So, did you tell him?' Resha turned to Kurama.

'About the wizard thingy and us changing school? Then yes.' Kurama replied. He then pulled her to him and started stroking her silky hair.

Resha let him. She had noticed that Kurama was very fond of her hair and like to play with it whenever he can. She didn't mind it though; to be quite truthful she liked the feeling. She leaned on him, looking thoughtful.

'Are youkais aware of wizards or is it vice versa?' she asked to the two of them.

'Yes. Both known of each other. Youkais are more common in wizard world then Ningenkai.' Kurama was cut short by Hiei.

'Hn. Who says so. You haven't been there for more than a thousand years. They already banned youkais there after you; Youko that is, robbed the town those pass century. Though very little and weaker loitered.'

'Oh!' Kurama uttered slightly surprised but his fingers didn't stop fondling her hair.

'Are youkais wizards?' Resha asked.

'Hn! Don't be stupid, vixen. Wizards are _weak_ creatures. We don't need some stupid stick to wave around shouting in Makai language to control our powers. They're just alteration between human and youkais.' Hiei snorted.

'Makai language?'

'Yes, they use Makai words to summon their magic, though they don't know that it's actually a Makai word.' Kurama explained.

'Oh!'

After that they had a small talk before going to sleep.

* * *

-Japanese-

'English'

* * *

Two days later

-Sugoi!- Resha cried as she, Kurama, Suuichi and their parents walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

–Nothing like Makai I must say- she muttered enough for Kurama to hear.

Kurama smiled only.

'Let's get your school things, shall we?' Takanaka smiled.

A few hours later

'Aye…! I hate shopping. Are we done yet?' Resha moaned. They went out of the bookstore.

'Just the wands.' Takanaka beamed.

'And pets!' Suuichi grinned.

'Let's get the wands first.' Shiori suggested.

They went into a wand shop.

'Hello there, May I help you?' an old man beamed.

'Yes, wands for these two please.' Suuichi said pushing Resha and Kurama forward.

Kurama went first. The shopkeeper measured his arm and put out three boxes.

'Here, try this one.'

Kurama took the wand and silently locked his youki. He gave the wand a wave and it worked perfectly.

'Nice one for the first try. How about you, dear girl?'

Resha stepped in front and was treated the same as Kurama. Finally he took out another three boxes.

'Here dear, try this one.'

Resha took the wand and instantly felt a dislike towards it as she held it. 'I don't like it.' she said suddenly.

The others were surprised.

'Well, you should try first dear.' Shiori encouraged.

Resha shrugged and gave it a wave. Immediately, she felt her youki was forced out and horror strike her as the shelf behind the man frozen. Kurama put his hand on her arm, silently telling her to lock her youki. But she can't lock it! She wasn't born youkai and the only thing that can restrict her youki was Youko's hair that she was wearing. But even that didn't seemed to work! What was she to do?

'Never mind that, let's try another one.'

But nothing worked. Every time she used it, she would feel the instant dislike in her hands and would froze something until the room was nearly freezing!

'Oh, I know! Maybe that will work.' The old man went into a room and went out with an antique silver velvety box. 'Here, try this one. Stick made of rose-wood and core of a silver fox demon hair.'

Resha choked at his last comment. 'a silver _what_?'

'A silver fox demon. A demon-thief that existed a thousand years ago and terrorized the place. He robbed money and gold from the bank that no other being had ever escaped from. A very clever demon indeed and was said to be a mysterious one too. Youko Kurama, that's his name. Left a single hair and my father made it a wand.' He thrust the box to her.

Resha smirked and took out the wand. This time however, she loved the feeling of it in her hands. She twisted it in her hands.

'Why hasn't it ever used? I can tell from the worn and dusty box' Resha asked warily.

'Yes, that is because nobody can use it. It's too powerful. In fact, nobody could even touch it!' he replied in awe.

Resha stared at it in surprise and reflexively gave it a wave. It emitted a silver spark, beautiful. Resha didn't felt her youki drawn out this time and gaped at it for a few seconds.

'Oh dear, is it expensive?' Shiori asked.

'No, no. In fact, I'll give it as a present for your extraordinary powers. Good luck in school!'

They went out of the shop.

'Phew, that was long' Resha muttered.

'That is so cool! Can I see your wand again Resha ne-chan?' Suuichi asked brightly.

'Nu-uh!' Resha grinned playfully.

'Aww, come on, I won't broke it!' he tried to persuade, hugging her by the waist and making puppy faces.

'Maybe when we get back home.' Resha said, messing his hair.

Kurama watched in silence, part wary-part thoughtful.

"How can _she_ controls it, I wonder?" he asked Youko.

"Hmm… I guess she was meant for me for a long time" Youko answered half-teasing.

Kurama growled mentally. "That's not funny, Youko." Kurama said darkly and secured him in his deepest mind before the fox had a time to protest.

They stopped by a pet shop.

'Whatever do we need a pet…' Resha stopped and her eyes widen when she heard the most dreadful sound.

'Meow!'

-KYAAAA! NEKOOOOOOO!- she screamed and raced off in a blink of an eye.

'Oh no! I forget Resha has ailurophobia!' Shiori cried.

'What?' Suuichi asked.

'Oh! Fear of cats. She hates cats. Lets split and find her.'

Kurama went with Suuichi and detected Resha's chi not far away.

'Let's go this way.' He urged. As they walked Kurama told him of her story of neko-ken training.

'Urgh, how horrible!' Suuichi exclaimed.

'Come on, let's go faster' Kurama insisted and they broke into a run.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just walking out of a shop when a girl suddenly knocked into Harry hard, making them both fell down.

Harry felt the back of his head hit the ground and a girl's body collided on top of him. By coincidence, their lips met in a crushing lip-lock and at that moment, Harry tasted something sweet. The girl got up rapidly and clasped her palm to her mouth in horror.

'Oh!-I'm-so-sorry!-I-didn't-mean-to-…-it!' she spoke in a swift.

She has a lovely voice, he thought as he was helped up by Ron and gazed at her fully for the first time.

"Pretty…" he thought as his breath was caught by her prettiness. She wore a dark blue dress and braided her hair with the same blue ribbon. She has fiery red hair, redder than Ron's or the member of his family. But what caught his attention most were the stunning silver eyes, big and penetrating, a color he had never seen before.

'You should be careful where you were going' Hermione said.

She turned bright red. 'Oh, I'm sorry, there was some accident and I just sorta went crazy' she replied.

'Are you all right Harry? You know, mate, that was the weirdest thing I've seen for a long time' Ron grinned at him.

Harry felt his cheek colored. 'Uh…'

'Resha?' a voice called out from behind.

They all turned towards the voice.

'Resha ne-chan! Are you all right?' a boy came up to the redhead girl and hugged her. Harry knew that boy. He was Suuichi. A second year student in Hogwarts and is a Griffindorian. Quite a lively kid too.

'Oh! Harry-kun, Ron-kun, Hermione-san, what a pleasant surprise!' Suuichi uttered.

'Hey Suuichi' they replied.

Another redhead came towards them, Harry realized it was male, probably his age.

'Resha, you knock into someone, I presume?' he asked in a silky calm voice.

'It's not like I meant it!' the girl, Resha, snapped at him, getting red in the face again.

'Oh, meet my new stepbrother, Shuichi Minamino; and my step-umph!'

'I'm his step…cousin! Resha, Resha Saotome. And you are?' Resha clamped Suuichi's mouth swiftly.

Suuichi frowned. He was just going to say his stepsister-in-law-to-be. Guess she doesn't wanna people to know.

'I'm Hermione Granger. The one you just knock off is Harry Potter, and the other one is Ron Weasley.' Hermione introduced.

'My brother and step…sister is going to Hogwarts soon!' Suuichi said excitedly.

'Oh how nice' Hermione blushed suddenly, and Harry realized she was watching Shuichi.

'They'll be in the seventh year, I suppose.' Suuichi said beaming.

'Well, I hope you two will be in Griffindor then.' Ron beamed. 'Right, mate? …Harry?'

Harry was looking at Resha the whole time, and she blinked when she noticed him watching her.

'Huh? Oh, yeah of course.' Harry uttered quietly. 'We have to go now. We'll see you in Hogwarts then. Goodbye' he added hesitantly and walked away, his friends looked at each other before following him.

-Do you think he doesn't like me?- Resha asked suddenly.

-No, I don't think that's the problem. Maybe they are in a hurry.- Suuichi answered.

-Let's go- Kurama said grimly though Resha already sense his anger.

"How nice of him to be jealous" she thought sarcastically.

They started walking and Resha turned around for the last time.

"Harry Potter…" she thought softly.

* * *

A/N: Ah hah! So, whadya guys think? you like it? hate it? or simply think that that was the wierdest thing ever, like Ron had said. (evil laugh) It amuses me soooo much this chapter. I don't know how the damn "the kissing part" got there. Hmmm... Kurama's jealousy is not something we see everyday, ne? (wink) So what will happen when they go to Hogwarts? A whole year! And more surprises are coming their way when they arrive in Hogwarts! **Let me give you a hint: I wonder who will be the next teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts?** (loud evil laugh)Oh yes. In this story, Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be 17 like Kurama. But I'll take it after book 5: Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix. I hope it won't be confusing. Review me? & Stay tune for next time! Review please? (puppy eyes) 


	25. Finding A Way To Her Heart 2

**A/N:** Gomen nasai minna……………! Gomen! Gomen! ( ; . ; ) I've been so busy with school; actually there's been the middle-term exam, **11 May 2006 to 25 May 2006 **THREE WEEKS OF EXAM! My brain had to make room for all the school thingy etc, etc, so I'm quite exhausted, not to mention I have no time to write my story. (Waterfall tears) So, this is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Oh yeah, not to forget, **thank you to all readers and reviewers and also to those who put me in their C2's. You ALL are so kind and I love you all! **(Sniff! Sniff!) And thank you **Novice91** for pre-reading this! THANKKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!

_Chapter 25: Finding A Way To Her Heart (Part 2)_

"There's three more days before Hogwarts starts," Resha thought as she lay on the rooftop, looking at the night sky. She had told Ranma all about the wizard world. She was somewhat excited about it, but, deep inside, she knew she hated to be even farther away from Ranma. It's hard already living in Sarayashiki with Ranma living in Nerima. Their twin-bond, and the fact that they rarely were apart from each other more than three days when they were kids, made it hard to live separately for so long.

But they are not kids anymore; she forced the thought into her head sternly. No, not kids anymore; no Ran-chan, no Rara-chan… just growing up teenagers.

Resha sighed and shivered a little. It was getting chillier now that autumn is coming.

'Yo, Resha. When are you going to bed?'

Resha looked down to see Ranma looking at her. Ranma had come to stay with the Minamino family until school began.

'Hey Kurama, you're right. She's up here,' Ranma said. Resha got up and jumped down onto the tree next to Ranma. Kurama was leaning on his windowsill like always, and even Hiei was there.

'Hn.'

'Hello to you too, Hiei,' Resha said grinning. 'What've you guys been talking about?'

'Nothing! Koenma wants to see the two of you at his office, now,' Hiei uttered indicating Resha and Kurama.

"Koenma? Whatever for?" Resha thought.

"Hn. You'll know when you get there, ne vixen?" Hiei said telepathically to her, mocking her.

"Humph! I didn't ask you!" she thought back disdainfully as a portal opened and they all went in. Ranma went with them.

* * *

Once at the office, Resha noticed that Koenma was in his teen form; Yuusuke and Kuwabara were also there, with two peculiarly dressed people; an old man and a woman. She realized their chi were odd and grasped the fact that they were wizards.

'Wizards?' she and Ranma inquired in unison.

'Yes. This is Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts.' Koenma introduced.

Resha studied them both. Prof Dumbledore seemed to be in his late 50's. But the glint in his eyes and the strong chi she felt from him made her realized he must be around his hundreds. While Prof McGonagall, especially the stern eyes, reminded her of Madame Saint-Paul, Picolette's instructor she once unluckily met. She shuddered at the thought.

'It's very nice meeting you, professors,' Kurama greeted politely.

Prof Dumbledore smiled a gentle, kind smile. 'You must be Kurama and you must be Resha,' He said politely in Japanese.

Kurama nodded decently but Resha just shrugged.

Koenma coughed twice to get everyone's attention. 'Well, you see, Kurama is going to Hogwarts for a mission actually.'

'What? A mission? Then why aren't we involved?' Yuusuke demanded.

Koenma glared at him irritably. 'I was getting to that! Yes, you see, Prof Dumbledore wants him to keep an eye on a boy, Harry Potter. He is in grave threat of a dangerous wizard, Lord Voldemort, and it's hard to put a grownup wizard beside him all the time, so Kurama will go to Hogwarts undercover as a new exchange student and stay beside him to guard him.'

'Then, why was I invited to the school too?' Resha spoke suddenly.

'Well, since Kurama's stepbrother, Suuichi, is also a student there, I thought their parents would be pleased if I invited both of you rather than just one; besides, it will arouse suspicions in school if only one student suddenly changes there… and anyway, they will think that you both changed school to be with him,' Prof Dumbledore answered.

'Reasonable' Resha nodded.

'Oh, yes. And it's also because of the fact that you two are engaged… it won't be nice to be apart for a long time, ne?' he added, beaming.

Resha's left eye twitched but she was too stunned to answer. Kurama only treated it lightly.

'This Voldemort guy, who is he? And what does he want with Harry Potter?' Kurama asked attentively.

Prof Dumbledore and Prof McGonagall began to tell them about Harry Potter's sad life until the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. (C-chan: I'm lazy here)

'No wonder his chi was so depressed, he had had a terrible life!' Resha said when they finished.

They all, save for Kurama, looked at her surprised.

'You've met him already?' Prof McGonagall asked, which, in Resha's opinion, was more like a demand.

'Well,' Resha said remembering her encounter with Harry. 'I was running from cats, and knocked onto him, kissing him in the process.'

She caught Kurama's sudden defiant stare and said hurriedly, 'It was an accident, honest!' she felt as if Kurama was going to strangle her, but he looked away instead.

'Oh…' Prof McGonagall muttered.

Resha sweatdropped as they all stared incredulously at her.

'Wait, if Kurama is going, then the Reikai tantei will only be three!' Kuwabara exclaimed suddenly.

'I'm surprised you can count, baka,' Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

'Hey!' Kuwabara started, but Resha suddenly cut him off.

'Ranma can take his place.'

They looked at her before turning their attention to Ranma beside her. Ranma was staring in pure disbelief at Resha as if she just gone mad.

'Are you alright, sis? You sure you're sane?' Ranma asked, putting his palm on her forehead to check her temperature.

'Of course I'm sane! What the hell makes you ask that?' she said annoyed.

'Well, you would never let me do something so… err… dangerous, so err…' he stuttered, sheepishly.

Resha felt her cheeks became pink. 'Well, why not? You said you want to be stronger! And you can't be stronger without lunging into danger yourself.'

'Well, that settles that. Ranma will replace Kurama, for the time being,' Koenma announced. He knew Ranma was strong, and was the kind to think tactically before taking action, it wouldn't be as efficient as Kurama, but close enough. 'And, mind you, when Voldemolt strikes, you all will be ported to help Kurama and defeat…no, kill him. He's wanted dead in the wizard world. Might as well, kill him,' He indicated to the Reikai tantei.

'Sounds like a plan,' Yuusuke shrugged.

They were about to leave when Prof McGonagall suddenly spoke, 'Kurama, I hope you will cut your hair a little… it is too long for a boy.'

Kurama blinked in surprise.

'See? I told you that you should cut your hair, but no, you wouldn't listen to me,' Resha lectured him.

Kurama looked at her, half annoyed, before assuring the professor.

After that, they parted back home.

* * *

Ranma was very touched at Resha's idea. He was now a Reikai tantei. He knew Resha was always worried about him, it had taken guts to actually say that.

"Resha…" he thought. He turned on his side in the dark. He was now in Kurama's room, on a comfy mattress. Suddenly, he noticed that Kurama's chi was quite intense; he was still awake, and upset.

'Kurama, what's wrong?' he asked quietly.

'Nothing,' Kurama sounded calm, but Ranma knew something was wrong. He thought for a while.

'Is it about Resha kissing this Harry guy?' he guessed.

Ranma felt Kurama's chi flare for a split second before he calmed himself. He sighed instead.

Ranma was silent for a while before saying, 'She loves you, ya know.'

Kurama snorted. 'Then, she has an unusual way of showing it,' he said sarcastically.

'No, that's not what I mean. She **does** love you, she just don't want to and is afraid to admit it to_ herself!_' Ranma explained then sighed. 'We've been through a long and really hard journey in China all these years. We've seen deaths and loves and betrayals and vengeances and a whole lot more. Seeing all these had unconsciously made us train in reading chi. But Resha was more curious about people's feelings more than I. That's why her awareness of chi is greater than mine. Then again, it also made her draw her own conclusion: Nothing last forever. She's afraid of that fact, you see, 'cause she's afraid to be lonely. That's why she's reluctant to let me go; she's afraid of me leaving her forgetting her. The same goes for you; she knows you love her, but she's afraid that someday you will leave her, and that all her love and time for you would be empty. Oh, the simple conclusion here is **she is afraid!**'

Kurama listened silently. 'It doesn't mean I cannot get to her, ne?'

'No, of course not. She's human after all. "A heart of stone", Kinu had said…'

'But a stone can still be molded… by water.' Kurama cut him off.

'Exactly!' Ranma nodded in the dark.

'So, it will take a very long time to make her love me,' Kurama muttered.

'No, I told you, she's already in love with you. What you need to do is make her love you _so much_ that she cannot do _without_ you. You're sweet and kind and always help her, and not to mention the fact that you pamper her every so often, which is why she's in love with you in the first place. You are already molding her heart, slowly _and_ efficiently. One warning though: don't be too protective to her, she doesn't like that. Her ego speaks out loud on that one. She's no damsel in distress.' Ranma grinned.

Kurama smirked also. 'You know, we always have weird talks at night, don't you think?'

Ranma laughed.

* * *

'Resha, it's too short!' Kurama frowned as Resha cut his hair.

'It's not, silly. It's just right. Now sit still, I'm almost done,' Resha said happily. 'It's good that you're cutting your hair. Now you won't look like a girl!' she hummed.

Kurama growled. This girl…

'Should I cut your bangs? They're getting into your eyes.'

'No,' Kurama said flatly.

Resha shrugged. 'Fine. There, finished. Let me see your face,'

Kurama sighed and brush off his shoulders. He looked up and saw her looking at him with starry eyes.

'Oh! Kurama, you look sooo kawaiiiiii!' she exclaimed and pulled his cheeks apart like a child.

Kurama yielded a huge sweatdrop. 'Resha, I'm not a kid.' He stood and sighed, looking down at his precious long hair on the floor.

'Don't be so sad. You can always grow it back,' Resha grinned evilly. 'Since you're so _agonize_ about it, why don't _you_ clean it up, okay? Bye!'

Resha ran away before he could even protest. "Lazy girl," he thought, running his hand into his short hair. He turned to look at the mirror and frowned at the very attractive reflection looking back at him. Why does he have to cut his hair? It only triples the magnetism he already had on women. He looked simply stunning. His bright emerald eyes shaded by his bangs gave him a mysterious air. And his silky scarlet hair was simply alluring. Wait… **WHAT did Resha say before?** **_He's CUTE!_** He **definitely** doesn't look cute. Resha really has a weird way of telling a man he's good-looking. He blinked in puzzlement as he stared at the mirror. He suddenly smiled. He realized she was only acting. Surely she was attracted to him. Hmm… this is a good opportunity to draw her closer to him. He smirked impishly at the idea.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHA, I'm so evil but I'm ending it here. I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. (gomen!) I think my plot is getting sort of slow, don't ya think so? I'll try and make it more faster next time. Love you all! REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWW……………… 


	26. Give Him A Chance

**A/N: **Okay guys, first of all, I'm really **sorry** for updating so late. The BIGGEST exam in the history of my school life is coming in November, so I need to concentrate on my study more. (Sigh) But.., BUT.., do you hear me? **BUT!** I won't stop writing **this** story or stop writing forever because I really want to be a writer someday. Isn't it nice? (Smile & blush) I will update but maybe once a month or maybe even two.

**To Novice91:** Thank you for being my pre-reader and helping with my grammars but for the time being, I can't send my story to you first before publishing it because my computer (it's really old) is making havoc by not letting me sending e-mail to you, and I usually send it when I went to the library but now my mom won't let me go there till after exam so… the simple thing is… you just have to bear with my vocabulary until December. That's when I finish my exam. (Sigh & bow) Gomen nasai!

**To Akasha-chan:** Thank you for helping me with sending this story. My computer is really irritating me! (Bow) thank you very much.

**To Mekia:** Love you girl. You always review at the end of my story and I really thank you. (Smile) Don't hesitate to ask/critic on something you think I should change. You are a really sweet person.

**To ALL readers:** Thank you very much for reading my story. I love you all. (bow & smile)

**A/N:** Mind if I make a little change?

"Talk English"

'Think'

-Talk Japanese-

_**Chapter 25: Give Him a Chance**_

Ranma, Resha, and the Minamino's family were at the train station, platform 9 ¾, ready to board the train. Resha hugged her aunt and uncle then turned towards Ranma.

-I'll miss you- Resha whispered quietly, hugging him.

Ranma embraced her tighter. -Resha? Do you… trust me?-

Resha looked up at his hesitant face. -Of course I do. I trust you more than anyone-

Ranma glanced around. He saw Kurama was hugging his mother and she was whispering something to him and he nodded once in a while. Ranma looked back at Resha, who had followed his gaze.

-Resha, please… give him a chance,- he said, looking at her intently. Resha stared at him taken aback.

-He'd never hurt you in a million years… no, forever. Can't you see that? I know our parents were wrong to engage us so… inconsiderately, but Shuichi… Kurama… he's truly a good dem…person. You do understand, ne?-

Resha looked down for a while. -But Akane…?-

-Akane is not for me- Ranma cut in quickly. He looked down, stuttering, -She…she thinks of me as a… as a… 'thing' she… has possession of. The other fiancées… think that way too… I... dunno how I'm gonna get out of this mess… but don't worry, I… I'll think of something… eventually- he finished lamely.

'He doesn't want my help' she thought sadly. 'No, that is wrong… he just don't want me to be worried of him… he wants to do this himself… for the first time,' Resha put her hand on his shoulders.

-I believe you- she smiled gently but believingly. Ranma hugged her again then kissed her forehead.

-Thanks. I'm so lucky to have someone like you for a twin sister. And you are lucky to have someone like Kurama to love you. You will, won't you…? Give him a chance?-

-I… I'll try.- she muttered, averting her eyes from his intense ones.

Ranma sighed. He knew it wasn't easy, but he did try to convince her. He hoped she would have faith in_ her own self._

After that, Resha, Kurama and Suuichi got on the train.

-Ah, ne-chan! Watch out!- Suuichi warned but, oh well, it was too late, as usual.

SPLASH!

-Aww man!- Resha-chan moaned. Kurama quickly picked her up and went into an empty compartment.

-This is just not my day- she ranted as she dried herself. Kurama and Suuichi sweatdropped.

-Calm down. Here, take this book and read quietly.- Kurama shove her a book.

Resha-chan read the cover. -It's about plants.- she said annoyed. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

-So?-

Resha sweatdropped. He and his addiction to plants…

She took another book on history of magical creatures and flopped down onto the seat opposite them. Hardly two and a quarter pages later, she dozed off.

Kurama and Suuichi both have a huge sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

-I can't believe she fell asleep. She just slept in the airplane, then in the cab, now here?- Suuichi said questioningly.

Kurama smiled. -She tends to sleep in vehicles. A habit I find cute, don't you think?- they both gave a short laugh.

Just then, the door opened and a head popped in.

"Err, hello. Are there anymore seats left?"

"Harry-kun! Sure there are. Come in." Suuichi invited happily. Kurama got to his feet and picked Resha up carefully into his arms. He then sat back and placed her comfortably on his lap. Harry went inside, followed by Hermione and Ron, and they sat in the vacant seat in front of them.

It was the odd silence afterwards that Kurama realized they don't remember him.

"I'm Shuichi. Suuichi's brother. We've met before." He said smiling. This of course, made Hermione turned bright red and the other two gawked.

"I cut my hair." he added simply.

"Bloody hell! It _is_ you. I could hardly recognize you." Ron said in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"You look very… err… _different_." Hermione said, blushing harder.

Harry was looking elsewhere though. "Excuse me, but who is that?" he pointed to Resha-chan.

"This? It's Resha ne-chan. She's in her cursed form." Suuichi replied.

"Cursed form?" the other three asked in unison.

"Yes. She fell into a cursed spring of Jusenkyo, in China about a few months ago. Cold water turns her little; hot water turns her back to a teenager." Kurama explained.

"Oh…"

"Suu…Shuichi, is it? Do you have a nickname? Because I'm a little confused." Ron frowned.

"Well…" Kurama pondered for a while, wondering if he should let them call him by his youkai name.

"Kurama" Resha muttered in her sleep.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Is she asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Must be dreaming." Kurama paused for a while. "Kurama. You can call me that." He said finally.

"Kurama? Yeah, now I remember, Resha ne-chan sometimes calls you that. Is she dreaming about you?" Suuichi asked, poking the sleeping girl tenderly.

Kurama turned slightly pink. The others noticed this.

"Don't be silly. She's probably dreaming something else." He voiced calmly. "And don't poke her like that, she might wake…" Kurama need not finish his sentence as Resha-chan slowly opened her eyes and gave a cute yawn.

-Huh? What happen?- she asked drowsily, not taking in her surrounding.

-You fell asleep… as usual. Go and freshen up- Kurama urged, lifting her to the floor. Resha-chan gave another yawn then padded to the door and went outside.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

Kurama smiled. "She's fine. Just a little… hazy."

"Very funny" a female voice said sarcastically. It was Resha, standing on the doorway, looking at Kurama annoyed, slightly embarrassed.

'Wow that was fast.' The other four thought.

Kurama smiled at her and indicated her to sit next to him. She snorted but did as she was told.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." She beamed at the other three. They exchange smiles then she started a conversation about Hogwarts. They all had a nice long chat and somewhere in the talk, Resha and Kurama cleverly changed the topic to the adventures of the three of them had all these years. The two expertly avoid questions about themselves, only telling the exterior.

Hermione looked at her watch suddenly. "Well, we're almost there. You should wear your robes now. Ron and I need to take care of the first years. We'll see you in school." After that, Hermione and Ron left.

The others started wearing their robes.

"Darn, I hate this thing." Resha cursed bluntly.

"You'll get used to it." Kurama replied smiling. Resha pouted cutely.

"You always say that," she argued. The train had stopped and they were going out.

"Well, you are already used to dresses, hmm?" he smirked. She blushed slightly.

"I still hate them."

Kurama rolled his eyes only.

Harry, watching this, turned to Suuichi beside him and mouthed: Are those two together?

Suuichi looked at his brother and sister-in-law-to-be still arguing and hadn't notice Harry's silent question. He grinned at Harry and nodded.

Harry smiled. Well, it is quite obvious, especially the way Kurama talk to her and the way his eyes soften when he look at her. He suddenly saw Suuichi made a silent gesture to him not to tell anybody. Harry nodded, grinning.

At Hogwarts

Resha and Kurama were taken to see Dumbledore first. The old man told them to wait until their names were called then warned them about the mission again. Kurama and Resha nodded in understanding.

"As now the sorting of first years are done, I would like to announce that we'll be having two new students as well going to the seventh years." Resha frowned when she heard the headmaster said that. She knew they had mistaken her for being the same age as Kurama. She sighed. Oh well, she'll be here for just a year only. Who cares!

"Let the sorting continues!"

"MINAMINO, SHUICHI!" Immediately, the hall became silent and gasps were heard as Kurama entered the hall. He sat on the chair and hesitantly put on the hat.

"Hmm, my, my, a very unique person you are. Oh… you were a demon hmm? Oh! The famous Youko Kurama. How interesting." The hat muttered to itself.

"Just get on with it!" Youko interrupted irritably.

"My, what a temper. Oh, you are very loyal to friends and families and… what's this? ho, ho, you're in love, huh?" the hat asked slyly.

"My personal life is not for your concern. Please hurry. I do wish though that you will put me with Harry Potter." Kurama said calmly, though he was feeling quite as irritated as Youko.

"Hmm… well, you do have the intelligence fit for Ravenclaw, and the kindness and effort adequate for Hufflepuff, of course that temper and past life suits Slytherin, but… yes, the bravery and loyalty is strong, so… **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Immediately, there were booming claps and happy shrieks from the Gryffindor table. Kurama saw Harry waving at him so he went up and sat beside him, smiling a little, making all the girls who saw it has dreamy faces. Girls…

"And now the second person: SAOTOME, RESHA!" Resha sighed a little then entered slowly, making the noisy hall went silent again. She sat on the chair, and like Kurama, was hesitant of putting the hat on.

"A demon too, hmm? Dear girl, do not block your mind. How am I suppose to know what house is best for you?" the hat complained.

She snorted disdainfully but then she let it in.

"Oh my, what a sad and painful journey you've been through. You've seen so many cruel things…"

"Just get on with it!" Resha interrupted, irritated.

"Oh, yes of course. Hmm… yes like the boy just now you have the intellect good for Ravenclaw, yes, hard-working like Hufflepuff, my, my, crafty like Slytherin, and yes, brave like Gryffindor. So…"

"Not Gryffindor." She whispered quickly.

"Why?" the hat asked curiously.

She wasn't sure why. Ranma's plea to give Kurama a chance still rang in her mind. But she was uneasy. She was still... _uncomfortable_.

"I see. So you are confused and need more time to think it through, hmm? Well then, the best would be… what do you want?"

Slowly, a sly smirk formed on her lips.

The hat was quiet for a short second before shouting:

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

**A/N:** MUAHAHAAA! I'm so evil! So, do you like how I turn this out? **REVIEW OF YOUR OPINION!**


	27. Friends? Lovers, or Foes?

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers. This one is short, BUT I BET YOU'LL LIKE IT... (wink)

REVIEW please? (cute puppy eyes)

* * *

_Chapter 27: Friends, Lovers, or Foes?_

Kurama almost choked when he heard the hat shouted Slytherin. Of all the places in the universe! Oh, Resha is _so dead!_ His eyes darkened as he watched the Slytherin table howled and applauded like anything as Resha, smiling enchantingly; make her way down to the table. He was slightly, if possible, relieved that she sat with a group of first years.

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "Now, I would like to inform you some things that you must know. All students are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest and must not wander about the school after midnight." He paused a while so the students could drown the thoughts in. "Another important thing is that we have two new teachers for The Defense Against The Dark Arts: Professor Kinu and Professor Bara."(**C-chan**: It means rose, if I'm not mistaken).

Two figures stood and smiled at the students. The first person was a gorgeous man, around his middle twenties, has silky cherry-red hair and a pair of familiar amethyst eyes. Resha eyes widen in surprise.

'It can't be… Kin?' she thought, eyeing the young man.

The second person was a sexy woman, also in her middle twenties, has beautiful pale-blonde hair and even prettier eyes; golden. She has a sexy figure and her smile was dazzling. Kurama's eyes darkened when he saw her.

'Bara…' Youko whispered quietly.

Kurama sighed in his mind. 'This is not going to be good.'

Youko nodded silently and locked himself deeper in his mind.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "We are lucky to have two teachers this year. This is because since last year's class was… how should I put it? You hardly learn anything last year, right? So, they will help you to cover last year's lessons, which means… you will have two classes in a week for this particular subject." Groans were heard and the wise professor smiled in amusement. "Even though they look quite young, they are powerful wizards and are great masters of Defense Against The Dark Art. Now that the intros are over, and I'm sure you are all hungry after a long journey, so… let the feast begins!" In a blink of an eye, the tables were full of food and everyone dug in. Resha ate her food quietly, still surprised at Kinu's appearance so suddenly. Kurama was also eating very little, feeling upset to see that someone… Bara

After the feast, everyone was ushered into their dorms, getting ready for bed. As everyone filed out of the hall, Resha made her way to the teacher's table, feeling surprisingly hesitant, wondering if Kinu still hates her.

"Kin… Prof. Kinu?" she asked uncertainly.

Kinu, who was talking to Bara, turned towards the source of the voice. "Resha! What a pleasant surprise. How are you?" he smiled happily, unexpectedly hugging her.

Resha didn't answer, astounded, then she looked up at him. "You… aren't mad at me anymore?" she asked doubtfully.

Kinu grinned. "Of course not, love. I could never be angry with you for so long." His sweet tone changed suddenly. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

Resha turned to her side as Kurama stepped beside her. The two foxes exchanged glares. Resha sweatdropped.

"Kin, I mean… Prof. Kinu"

"Just Kin" he objected her without breaking his glare.

"Oh well, Kin." Her eyes turned suddenly sad. Both Kinu and Kurama noticed this and broke their glares, looking at her. Anou… where is your tail and fox ears? she cried upset.

Kurama and Kinu sweatdropped. Well… I use a spell to turn myself human. Do ya think they'll let me be a teacher as a youkai?

She shook her head though still upset. But your ears and tail… she whined.

'Her and her obsession of foxes.' Kinu and Kurama thought in unison.

"Mind if I join you?" Bara smiled at them sweetly and stepped beside Kinu. Resha looked in between them.

"Are you two together?" she asked.

Bara smiled. "Yes. And you two?" she asked, eyeing Kurama the most.

"No" Resha said at the same time as Kurama said the opposite. "Yes" They glared at each other for a split second.

"How cute" Bara chuckled.

Kurama eyed her darkly. "Excuse us, but we better get to our dorms now. Goodnight" he said in a manner that showed the slightest respect. He turned around and Resha followed him. When they were out of the hall, Resha grasped Kurama's hand, and took him into an empty room nearby.

"What's wrong?" she asked uncomfortably, looking at him.

"You're asking me that? You should know yourself." He sounded hurt… badly.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "It just… please Kurama, I..." She looked at him desperately.

Kurama sighed heavily, and then he cupped her face tenderly. "Resha, don't you trust me?" he asked softly, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded. "I love you, and there's nothing you could do can change that. I love mother, I love all my friends, I love my new family and I love _you_ too. There are many kinds of love, but in a way, they are all the same. We need love in our life just as we need air to breathe. You're not _alone_, Resha, and you're not _lonely_. There's always people who loves you and will always do, and you're never short of it. You have Ranma, you have friends, family, even Kinu.., everybody loves you and they won't leave you alone either." He smiled gently, stroking her face. "Loving me won't change anything. You didn't live for 300 years the way I do. Yes, there are many painful things in life, and you had only experienced a glimpse of it." He said sadly.

"Prof. Bara… is she a part of your past life?" She was stunned to see pain in his eyes.

"She was the reason I died in the first place. She betrayed my trust, and my love." He added quietly.

"What if I do the same thing?" Resha raised an eyebrow.

Kurama smiled a little. "I don't believe you."

She smiled back then sighed, looking down. "I don't believe it either. I don't wanna hurt anyone… whether you, or me myself." She said weakly.

Kurama leaned a little and kissed her lovingly. When he pulled away, he smiled gently. Resha smiled back and hugged him, a small tear made its way down her cheek. Ranma's pleas rang in her mind. 'I trust him. I should open up to him, give him a chance… give _myself_ a chance. Ranma is right, I am the one who's denying, and I don't trust my own feelings, baka…' she wiped the tear away and broke the hug.

"Kurama, what did Bara did to you?"

Kurama was quiet for a while. "It's a long story." He sighed finally.

"Make it short, then." She pouted. Kurama smiled.

"Well, we met when I was Youko of course; about a thousand years ago when I was around the age of 300. I went to rob a wealthy fox kingdom and I met her there. She was a thief also and a fox, I was fascinated with her skill especially as she's a female and I asked her to join me. She agreed and in no time we became… really close. She knows many things about me, my secrets, my strengths.., and my weakness. I thought she really love me but… she betrayed me instead. She became insatiable of the powers I possess, envious of how infamous I am, and she thought, if she killed me, she will be the legendary youkai that killed the great Youko Kurama since nobody had ever touch a single hair on my body." Kurama paused, and when he continued, his voice was bitter. "She teamed up with an S-class youkai to kill me. She lured me to where the other youkai was and she teamed up with him and attacked me."

"You fought back, didn't you?" Resha asked, not believing if he did the opposite.

"I did of course. But she had poisoned me before the fight so they had the upper hand. I was wounded badly and I had to run away to Ningenkai. They followed me but I managed to put a spell with the last strength in my body. The youki was weak so I could only manage to set my life force in an infant of a human, leaping a thousand years of lifetime. That is how Minamino Shuichi was born." He smiled lamely.

"Then, if you were still alive since that time, you would be like… 1300 years old?" she asked incredulously. He smiled and nodded. "But that means, that means, Bara **_is_** somewhere above a thousand years old!" Kurama nodded.

"Weird, she looks so young. I envy her beauty." She muttered.

Kurama snorted in disgust. "Oh please, you are a thousand times prettier than her any day!"

Resha smirked. "How sweet of you to say that." She mocked.

"Of course. I'm always sweet." He smirked back and leaned until his lips almost touched hers. "Mmm… but you taste sweeter." He teased slyly.

Resha felt her cheeks suddenly burned and her heart beat rapidly. She pushed him away but Kurama was faster. A millisecond later she was in his arms, kissing him back passionately. She run her fingers through his short hair and he gave a sudden short growl.

"I wish we're home." He sighed, nuzzling her neck.

Resha blinked in slight confusion before it drown to her what he was meaning. "Huh, why you pervert!" she pushed him away teasingly. He blinked.

"What do you mean pervert? It's not like _you_ don't want the same thing." He frowned.

Resha blushed but then said, "Nothing is going to happen unless we're married."

Kurama shrugged. "We will. Mother certainly will make sure of that."

Resha sighed. "I have to agree on that. Well, we should go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurama nodded. "Goodnight then."

After that, they went to their own towers.

* * *

Hmm... **Kinu** **as** **teacher**, wonder how that'll come out.

**Kurama and Herbiology**... wonder how that is gonna come out.

**Resha and ** Who can guess what is gonna be her fav subject? (impish grin)

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but bear it with me. REVIEW? pleaseee...? (i'm making the cutest face, here!) 


End file.
